


Harry Potter Writing Prompts

by MissDowney94



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I’m basically begging, Multiple chapter fic, Writing Prompt, please I’m desperate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 62,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDowney94/pseuds/MissDowney94
Summary: Email me at missdowney94@gmail.com for more information....
Kudos: 1





	1. The Younger Sister Of Sirius Black

**Author's Note:**

> I have pictures for the Oc female characters just let me know if you want them. I also have book covers made.

(20-30 chapters with an epilogue required, you can add more chapters if you wish.)

Star Nebula Black, Parents Walburga & Orion Black

Youngest sister of Sirius & Regulus Black

On the train to Hogwarts Star and Regulus have a confrontation and Severus stays behind to check and see if Star is alright (after leaving her alone he goes to The Marauders compartment and warns them about the confrontation despite the mutual hatred between them all)

Sorted into Gryffindor (received a howler from her mother during breakfast a week later) (Severus finds her at the end of the day up in the Astronomy Tower crying and makes her feel better starting their friendship and her plan to form a truce between him and The Marauders and Lily)(Regulus is also horrible to her)

Sirius and Star talk about what happened with Regulus on the train and they share a loving embrace before Sirius goes into their common room (Star looks over her right shoulder directly into the dark eyes of Severus, she smirks and throws him a wink before following after her brother leaving Severus shocked and awed that she knew he was there)

Star was locked out of her dorm room by the rest of the first year Gryffindor girls (She curled up on the floor and fell asleep where Sirius found her two hours later where he sighed sadly and lifted her into his arms and brought her to the room he shared with James, Remus and Peter where he let her sleep in his bed) (Remus not wanting him to sleep on the floor let Sirius sleep in the bed with him 😉 because Remus is in love with Sirius)

Severus watches Star from a distance after he was caught the first night and after he found her in the Astronomy tower they developed a tentative friendship that slowly turned to something more as the years go by and when Star is in her fifth year Severus asks her to marry him with Sirius, Remus and James blessing of course (Those three are super protective of Star and only Sirius is her brother by blood, the other two just saw her one day and just shrugged their shoulders and exclaimed she was their sister and that was the end of it no one ever asked why and they never talked about it again)

Managed to get her brother, The Marauders and Lily to call a truce with Severus

Star can be super sensitive but she is also very protective, fierce, loyal, funny, sweet and sarcastic and playful

Star is the only Black descendant to not have the signature Black family hair color as she was born with blood red hair with tints of yellow and orange (like fire) but she does have wild curly hair

Shares the same color eyes as her brother Sirius

She is a pureblood (Obviously) but she is not like her family

She is the most powerful in her family and is very adept with wandless and nonverbal magic and her potion skills are almost as good as Severus's

Just after graduating from Hogwarts Star is hit with a curse that forces her to de-age and forget all about her life with Severus (he was forced to live his life and watch as his wife went through school all over again)

With her parents dead she was taken and raised in the muggle world by Remus Lupin believing that Sirius is her father

Goes to school with Harry Potter and the rest of the Golden trio

Develops a crush on her professor her first year (Not knowing that very same professor is in fact her husband)

She is 5'3" curvy, fair skin, athletic, round heart shaped face

Animagus, her form is a black wolf

During fifth year Star gets detention with Umbridge and whatever she uses for Star's punishment causes her to remember everything about her life and Severus so she searched the whole castle for him before finally meeting in the dungeons by the potions classroom (Severus is about to walk into his office when he hears his name being called out from the stairs leading up to the rest of the castle)

They run towards each other and meet in the middle holding each other tight afraid to let go in fear they would lose each other again

Their reunion is very steamy and last all night until the early morning (Star is back to her adult form after the curse was broken so there is no underage anything going on)

The person who cursed Star was her cousin Bellatrix and Severus wanted to get his revenge but he knew Star would want to get her own revenge when her memories returned to her

Nicknamed Treasure by her brother Sirius as Star is the one person he treasures most in the world

Needs the right amount of smut, fluff, humor, angst, teasing, swearing and romance

Protective Severus with The Marauders

Severus Snape Fluff

Romantic Severus Snape

Silly Severus Snape


	2. A Broken Time Turner

(20-30 chapters with an epilogue required, you can add more chapters if you wish.)

Pairing: James Potter and Hermione Granger

The battle was won Harry defeated Voldemort but there was still so many deaths on the side of the light (Fred, Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Alastor Mad-Eye Moody and Severus Snape) but there was no way to change that until Hermione found a Time Turner

She was bringing the Time Turner she found in the great hall to Minerva when she fell over a pile of rubble landing on her hands breaking the glass in the Time Turner

She felt the glass embed itself into her hand and a burning sensation before everything went black and she was surrounded by a bright blue glow and then she was gone

She landed back in the past when the Marauder's were in their second year (Because of the time she landed in the Time Turner changed her to match the age of the Marauder's)

James Potter was the first one to her followed by Remus Lupin with Sirius Black running off to find a teacher

James was struck by her beauty she wasn't beautiful like the other girls at Hogwarts she had brown bushy hair and fair skin and big teeth but James didn't care about all of that he thought she was beautiful, bushy hair and all

Sirius returned with Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall and they quickly rushed her to the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey treated here injuries

The four Marauder's stood at the foot of the bed out of the way and watched on in concern for the mysterious young girl

Hermione woke up groggy and disoriented a few minutes later to see three people she thought were dead

Dumbledore stepped up next to her and asked her a few questions and she only answered the ones she was comfortable with with the four boys in the room

After Professor McGonagall sent them on their way Hermione told the three adults in front of her everything where she came from and how it all happened and about the war and how they needed to stop it before it was to late

Dumbledore was reluctant to believe her but she told him to use his Legilimency on her and read her mind

After seeing the truth Dumbledore was no longer reluctant to believe her and promised to help her get back home and that they would end the war before anyone was killed

Hermione gave him a list of all the one who died and a list of all the death eaters and the horcrux

Until they could defeat Voldemort Hermione had to stay at the castle and attend classes she asked to remain in Gryffindor as that is where she felt more at home and safe and that she knew Sirius and Remus would look after once they all became friends

James stopped chasing Lily and put all of his focus and attention on Hermione he just couldn't get her out of his mind after they found her (They are not only soulmates but they share a soul bond one of the purest kind)

Just like she said Sirius and Remus become her overprotective older brother's just like they were in the future (the three of them also share a soul bond of siblings)

Turns out Hermione has been back to the past before and married James instead of Lily and Harry was actually her son (Instead of dying like everyone thought she did with James, Hermione was sent to the future as a baby and placed with The Granger's)

Sirius and Remus were shocked when they met a younger version of their little sister and the way she talked and acted they knew it was actually her and that she somehow survived

They tried to act normal around her and pretend they didn't know her and love her but they would slip up every now and then

Hermione never fancied Ron and the two never had the kiss in the chamber of secrets they both knew they were better as friends but Hermione knew the truth she knew she couldn't be with Ron as it felt like she was being unfaithful but to who she didn't know

When she met James after she returned to the past she knew he was why she never dated anyone in the future she just didn't know how that was possible and why

When they shook hands and they both felt the shock that went through them it finally made sense to her why she felt the way she did about him and why she was so comfortable with him

So during her time in the past she got to know James and Sirius and Remus better (she learned more about Sirius Black and Remus Lupin than she learned from their future selves and she learned more than she needed to know not the fact that Sirius and Remus were soulmates but Sirius liked to talk about their sex life a lot)

Hermione saved what she learned to use as blackmail and she found other things about them that they felt was embarrassing and didn't want anyone to know (She had so much dirt on the three Marauder's. She never got along with Peter and that was in no way on her part or what she knew about him from the future, Peter is the one who didn't like her and treated her poorly)

Lily became jealous when James attention shifted away from her and to Hermione and no matter how hard she tried his eyes or his attention never moved away from the bushy haired witch from the future

A month after being in the past Hermione knew she could trust James, Sirius and Remus with her life and her secrets and she told them everything about her being from the future and how she knew Remus and Sirius and how James wasn't alive in her time and how her and Dumbledore planned to stop the first and second war from ever happening (that night the boys and Hermione had a sleepover in their dorm room with Peter leaving and sleeping in the common room) James, Sirius and Remus made amends with Severus Snape and the four of them along with Hermione became friends and Lily did not like it one bit (Severus still called her a Mudblood in a moment of weakness and felt immediately guilty afterwards but Lily never forgave him, Severus even apologize to Hermione for saying that name as he knew she was also muggle-born but she just hugged him and told him everything was alright)

Hermione quickly replaced Lily as Severus's best friend and she even convinced him to leave the dark arts and stop being friends with all but one from Slytherin house for some reason she could not tell him to stop talking to Lucius Malfoy ( He's on the side of the light and has been feeding Dumbledore inside information for years, he's not into all that blood purity he is forced to)

Hermione still has the scars from the future and they will always remain on her skin

They manage to win the war before it starts therefore James Potter lives and The Longbottom's are safe and don't suffer the cruciatus curse

Everyone is happy and life goes on James and Hermione get married and have a son who they name Harry James Potter (yes Hermione was Harry's mom all along this the reason they acted like family and they always stuck by each other no matter what)

No they did not use a potion to make Hermione look like Lily after she "died" they just kept the pictures of Hermione with James and Harry along with Sirius and Remus hidden (Sirius and Remus kept them in a safe at Gringotts)

Hermione could feel herself become sick at the beginning of October and she knew her job was done and she was going back to the future and she told James and they had a long talk (Sirius and Remus along with Severus stayed at their cottage with them so they all could spend Hermione's remaining days with them all as a family until they all met again in the future)

October 31, 1981 The Marauder's, Severus and Hermione were in the sitting room of The Potter cottage when it happened a bright blue glow began to surround Hermione she looked at her family with tears in her eyes and promised to see them all again before looking James in the eyes and telling him she loved him and that she will be with him and Harry soon and then she was gone

She woke up in the hospital wing with Harry, Ron, Ginny, The Weasley's around her bed with Sirius, Remus and Severus a few feet away with James behind them

After Hermione's reunion with The Weasley's and Harry she looked up at Sirius, Remus and Severus she couldn't see James as he was hidden behind the three men

The three men stepped forward and pulled Hermione into a group hug before pulling away and letting her finally see James

Their reunion was filled with tears and lots of hugs and kisses and reassuring that they both were alive and together

Harry and The Weasley's children were all confused but Arthur and Molly were smiling with happy tears in their eyes (Molly and Arthur knew Hermione was Harry's mom and James wife from the moment they met her)

Harry demanded that everyone tell him what was going on and so Hermione along with James, Sirius,Remus and Severus explained everything about how Hermione found a Time Turner and was bringing it to McGonagall when she fell breaking the Time Turner in the fall and how she ended up in the past and how they ended the war before it started

Harry was confused and angry at first but after awhile he calmed down and commented how it all made sense because Hermione has always been maternal to him and how she always made sure he ate and did his homework

Arthur and Molly forced their children from the hospital wing to give Hermione time with Harry, James, Sirius, Remus and Severus

Needs the right amount of smut, fluff, humor, angst, teasing, swearing and romance

Harry and Hermione, Mother and Son

Severus Snape and Marauders Friendship

Evil Lily Evans


	3. The Dark Lord's Heir

(20-30 chapters with an epilogue required, you can add more chapters if you wish.)

Pairing: Lucius Malfoy x Hermione Granger

Dark Hermione Granger

Hermione was on the side of the light that was until she was raped but the ones she thought were her friends and who she trusted the most

She was left naked, bloody and bruised in the dungeons leading to the Slytherin Common Room

Draco Malfoy found her like that and quickly covered her with his school robe and took her to his godfather

Severus paled when he saw his godson carrying the prone form of Hermione Granger and ushered him to his private chambers and to his room to lay her on his bed while he cleaned and healed her wounds

Severus asked Draco what happened and Draco replied he didn't know he just found her like that outside the common room

Severus healed her as much as he could and all they could do was to wait for her to wake up and tell them what happened

Draco told Severus to take her to his father that she would be safer at the Manor than there at the school until they knew what happened

Severus dressed Hermione with a wave of his wand before lifting her into his arms and leaving through the shadows out onto the grounds of Hogwarts and into the forbidden forest where he can apparate to the Manor

Since Narcissa died when Draco was a baby Lucius lived alone at the Manor never leaving his rooms, his study or the library only occasionally walking the halls late at night when he can't sleep

When Severus showed up with the Granger girl Lucius was shocked to say the lease and told him to lay the girl in his room and to meet him in his study so he could explain why he brought her to his home

Severus did so quickly and me Lucius in the study and filled him in on why he brought her there and how Draco found her

Lucius pondered everything Severus told him before asking the other wizard if he noticed the strong glamour on Hermione and inquired why she would need one

Severus looked thoughtful for a few moments and commented how she was just as smart if not smarted then the dark lord and that the two had quite a few similarities

Lucius commented on how it couldn't be true that the dark lord's daughter was killed the night he killed The Potter's and Severus shook his head and replied that was only rumors that Dumbledore found her and hid her away and only the old man knew where she was

Lucius told Severus if that was the truth then the dark lord is going to be very furious when he finds out that his daughter has been alive all this time and kept hidden away from him

Severus moved to Lucius room where Hermione laid still unconscious and with a few waves of his wand the glamour was removed and both Lucius and Severus took a step back because on the bed was the very same girl they were tasked with to find alive

Hermione's brown bushy hair fell away into wild curls of deep midnight black and her pale skin slowly darkened to soft tan and her body grew a few inches taller and filled out and her curves became more defined and her lips became more fuller and plump

Lucius looked at her in awe and couldn't help but to find her gorgeous and thought she was more beautiful than Narcissa

He loved his wife but he wasn't in love with her like most thought they were best friends and only stayed together for their son and but she died before Draco's second birthday

Lucius was saddened of course he lost the mother of his child and his best friend all in one night

Lucius was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice when Hermione woke up and begin talking to Severus until he heard his name

He shook his head to see Severus and Hermione staring at him the latter of the two smirking while Hermione looked at him in confusion and slight concern

Lucius waved off Severus' smirk and spoke directly to Hermione asking how she was and if she needed anything

She politely declined saying she was fine but she was a little sore and asked how she got there

Severus told her Draco found her outside the Slytherin common room and brought her to him and that he healed what he could of her injuries but there was nothing her could do for her virginity and how Draco was worried for her safety and that she would be safer there at the Manor with Lucius

That's when Hermione remembered what happened to her and grew angry and asked the two men how Harry and Ron could do such a thing to her and just leave her there

The two men didn't know what to do to help the witch or did they have the answers for the questions she asked of them but Severus did tell her that her father would be happy to take care of them for her

Hermione looked at him in confusion as her anger slowly faded away but was still close on the surface

Severus told her that Voldemort was her father and that he was on his way to Manor to set up headquarters and that he has been looking for her for years

Hermione sat in shock as the words registered in her mind that Voldemort was her father and that she wasn't a muggle-born witch after all

A pop broke her from her thoughts as a house elf appeared and told Lucius that the dark lord had arrived and was requesting his presence

Lucius gave a curt nod and through a look to Severus who gave a brief nod before Lucius left to room

Severus explained to Hermione that Lucius was going to tell the dark lord that she was there and that she was his daughter but if she didn't want to see him right away she didn't have to that they could wait until she was better rested

Hermione waved him off and told Severus that she wanted to meet him that he was her father after all and he has been looking for her long enough

Severus looked at her and smirked proudly because the little witch still had that fire in her that she was famous for

A knock at the door pulled Severus away from the little witch and to the door where Lucius stood with the dark lord next to him

Hermione looked past both Severus and Lucius to the man she was told since she started Hogwarts was evil and didn't care about anything and couldn't feel love but the way he was looking at her she knew at that moment that it was all lies, this man cared about her, this man loved her, this man was her father

She didn't know what to say but she didn't need to as Lucius and Severus stepped out of the room to give the two some privacy

Voldemort remained by the door trying to find the words to say to show her how much he missed her and how he never stopped looking for her but all the words went away when she smiled at him

The two spent hours talking and getting to know each other and learning everything they could about the other they were so lost in the moment that Voldemort missed the meeting and it was canceled and set for the following week by Severus and Lucius

Hermione told her father how she came to be at the Manor with Severus and Lucius and like Severus said he was furious but she asked him to let her take care of the two who did this to her with a wickedly evil smirk on her face that Voldemort almost cried with how proud he was of his little witch and granted her request

She knew Severus had to go back to the school and asked him to retrieve her things from her room and send them to her at the manor

Lucius lightly commanded her to stay in his rooms during her stay at the manor and he would take the guest room across the hall

Hermione got close to her father while staying at the manor but he wasn't the only one she got close to

If her father was busy with his death eaters and preparing them to meet her Hermione would spend time with Lucius and she slowly developed feelings for the older wizard she also made amends with Draco and the two became friends and he was the only one to know about her feelings for his father and he would tease her about them whenever he got the chance but little did Hermione know that Lucius developed feelings for her as well and Draco knew about them too and teased his father about Hermione

After a month at the manor Voldemort found out his daughter had feelings for Lucius and vise versa and brought in Draco and Severus to talk to them about it and ask what he should do

They both told him to let it all progress naturally that Lucius would never hurt her and that he would always keep her safe and protect her and treat her with respect

Hermione was finally well enough to return to Hogwarts but requested she be removed from Gryfinndor tower as she didn't feel safe there and that she wished to stay in the dungeons where she knew she would feel safe knowing that a teacher with the skills that Severus had was close by if she was ever in any need

Dumbledore couldn't deny her request as it would make him look bad to the rest of the school and he couldn't have that he needed them to follow him without question

So Hermione was moved to the chambers next to Severus and the two added a door that allowed them to walk between each other's sitting rooms without alerting Dumbledore about the truth

At night Lucius would come to see her and the two would talk into the early hours of the morning and slowly they turned from friends to lovers much to the shock of no one who knew the truth

Draco found them the morning after their first time together still wrapped up naked under green silk sheets and teased Hermione relentlessly

Hermione slowly drove Harry and Ron crazy for what they did to her and Dumbledore's plans slowly crumbled and turned to ash before his very eyes

Voldemort killed him a year later while Harry and Ron waisted away in St. Mungo's

Meanwhile Hermione and Lucius lived happily in newly wedded bliss and awaiting the arrival of their baby girl

Needs the right amount of smut, fluff, humor, angst, teasing, swearing and romance

Dad Voldemort

Mother Bellatrix Lestrange

Widow Lucius Malfoy


	4. The Potion Master's Little Lioness

(20-30 chapters with an epilogue required, you can add more chapters if you wish.)

Characters:

Severus Snape

Hermione Granger

Albus Dumbledore

Minerva Mcgonagall

Remus Lupin

Sirius Black

Harry Potter

The Weasley's

The Malfoy's

The Order

The Plot:

Severus Snape along with Minerva Mcgonagall went to the home of 11 year old Hermione Granger, a muggle-born witch

While Minerva was explaining to Mr & Mrs Granger everything they needed to know about their daughter being a witch

Severus was sitting stoic on the couch off to the side when a bushy haired girl came down the stairs

Hermione spotted him before her parents and Minerva

Knowing that she had to wait for her parents to finish talking to interrupt she went over and sat next to the tall dark dressed man and gave him a polite nod before grabbing a book to read

Severus watched Hermione out of the corner of his eye the whole time and couldn't believe the manners and consideration this girl had compared to dunderheads he teaches at Hogwarts

He could tell Hermione was well beyond her years in intelligence and maturity

Being a normally non social person Severus felt the need to get to know the little witch sitting next to him

That's how three hours later Minerva and The Granger's found them, laughing and talking like they were old friends reuniting

When it was time for the Professor's to leave Hermione made Severus promise he would come back to talk with her more

Severus agreed and bid Hermione goodbye with a bow and a gentle kiss on her knuckles

Hermione blushed with a shy smile and waved goodbye to Mine before they vanished from view

Severus kept his promise and he would be found at The Granger's all throughout the summer before the new school year began

He showed Hermione all kinds of magic and how to cast them and how to brew potions

He even took Hermione to Diagon Alley to get her school supplies, robes and wand

The teaching staff at Hogwarts knew all about the soft spot their dark potions master had for the little muggle-born because Minerva and Albus gossiped about it in the staff room for hours

When term began Hermione said goodbye to her parents and headed off to Scotland on the Hogwarts Express excitedly and happy to see Severus

Hermione's first few months at the school were tough, she didn't have any friends only Severus and he couldn't show any favoritism as he had a role to play and she knew that

After school hours you can find the two in Severus' living quarters having tea and talking over their day and having debate over spells and potions ingredients of all kinds

The night of Halloween was when things began to change, Hermione spent most of the feast crying in the bathroom because of Ron Weasley when a giant mountain troll found her

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley arrived just in time to save her before it was too late

Severus ran in with Minerva and they took in the scene before them

After the incident Hermione became friends with the two boys much to Severus' delight and annoyance

He was happy she had friends her own age but he wasn't to happy with it being Harry Potter and Ron Weasley

Year Two

As usual Hermione spent her summer with Severus showing her everything he could think of before they had to return to school

Back at school things were beginning to get dangerous for the muggle-born students as the chamber of secrets was open once more

Severus was on high alert hoping Hermione wouldn't be one of the students to be petrified

He knew she was taking ingredients from his stores as he showed her how to take down his wards and put them back up again

He found the situation funny when he was called to the hospital wing to fix a poly juice potion mishap when he saw Hermione as a giant cat

She scowled at him until he stopped laughing and apologized and set to work to change her back

Rumors circulated that Harry was the Heir of Slytherin until Hermione was found petrified

Albus and Minerva were worried that Severus was going to go back to being his dark and brooding self once he found out and they were right

Whenever he wasn't stalking the halls and not docking points from all four houses he was in the hospital wing at Hermione's side, reading to her, talking to her, brushing her hair with his fingers gently

Minerva found him most nights with his head on the bed next to Hermione's asleep holding her hand in his

When the antidote was finished and given to those affected by the basilisk, Severus was the first one Hermione saw when she woke up

The two talked long and in detail that Hermione was to no longer walk the halls at night and alone, she didn't like the idea at first but seeing how serious he was being she relented and agreed

The school year ended on a happier note with promises to write and meet up

Year Three

This year Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban

Severus was even more alert and protective of Hermione than the year before

Not only that but one of his childhood bullies is coming to Hogwarts to teach the one class he has been trying for years to get

Meal times at the high table are tense as Dumbledore placed Remus Lupin in the seat next to Severus

Hermione could tell Severus was uncomfortable and didn't like the knew professor and would glance at him every few seconds to check on him

Severus would catch her eye every time and the two would have a silent conversation and Hermione would get the message to meet him in his quarters after the welcoming feast

Hermione would meet Severus after curfew in his chambers where he would tell her about his time at Hogwarts as a student and why he acted the way he did at the feast towards the new professor and Hermione would sit and listen in silence letting him get everything out he needed to say

Hermione knew just what to do today cheer him up and told him to go change into something comfort while she made some hot chocolate and grabbed all of his extra blankets and pillows from his room to take out to his sitting room where she has all of his furniture pushed back against the wall

She made them a little fort in front of the fire and it was exactly what Severus needed

After that night Hermione would watch the new professor and would spend her nights with Severus

Sirius Black broke into Gryffindor tower forcing Dumbledore to have the students sleep in the great hall, Severus stayed close to where Hermione was sleeping so he would be the first to her in case something happens

School went back to normal after the sightings of Sirius Black stopped but Severus was still on high alert so he knew something was wrong when Hermione didn't show up for tea at their usual time and went looking for her

He found her in the shrieking shock with Potter, Weasley, Lupin and Sirius Black bringing forth his protective instincts

He had his wand drawn and pointed at both Black and Lupin while glancing at Hermione out of the corner of his eye, so he wasn't prepared when he was his by a stunning spell from Hermione's wand from Potter

Hermione gasped in shock and took a step forward towards Severus before turning to look at Harry who had her wand pointed at Sirius demanding answers

Hermione kept stealing glances at Severus on the dust covered old rickety bed itching to run over and check on him

She watched as scabbers was hit with a spell a turned into a man long thought to be dead, murdered by Sirius himself

The all left the shack but not before Hermione sent a spell at Severus to wake him up so he could follow them

Once outside everything happened so fast, Lupin began to transform into a werewolf in front of their eyes, Severus unaware stumbled from the hole in the whomping willow to grab Potter to scold him for hexing him when Hermione screamed at pointed behind him

Severus spun around and blocked the three of them from the fully transformed werewolf

Everything was a blur after that, Hermione and Harry used her Time Turner to go back a few hours to save Buckbeak and Sirius from death

Severus was angry with her for risking her life to save Sirius but he knew it wasn't her to let an innocent die for crimes he didn't commit

The school year ended with Lupin sending in his resignation as his secret was out

Year Four

Using a glamour to hide her four year age difference and her now 18 year old body from her friends and classmates Hermione returns to Hogwarts for her fourth year

Hogwarts will be hosting The Tri-Wizard Tournament and will be host to two visiting magical schools

Severus is the only one to know about Hermione's real age and appearance because she doesn't wear her glamour around him as she is comfortable with him

She has also developed feelings for the tall dark wizard, he secretly shares her feelings but neither of them know that it is recorperated

Hermione doesn't feel comfortable in the library anymore as Viktor Krum always stares at her as she is trying to study so she hides away from him in Severus' chambers

The first and second task came and went and the Yule Ball was announced and Hermione didn't have a date yet because the one person she wanted to ask she wasn't allowed to attend with because he was her teacher so she reluctantly accepted Viktor Krum's invite

Her dress was a Slytherin Green silk dress with a sweetheart neckline and a corseted bodice that flared out at her hips to fall down to the floor like a shimmering waterfall with black and silver accents, she wore nude colored makeup and a snake choker necklace that looked like the snake's head was resting on her collarbone

Hermione was hoping her choice in color and jewelry style would show Severus how she felt

When she walked into the great hall the breath was knocked out of Severus' lungs because he was the only one who could see through her glamour and see her real appearance and it left him speechless

The two would meet each other's eyes the whole night and then somewhere between Viktor going off to get her a drink and Ron putting his foot in his mouth Hermione left the ball with Severus a few minutes behind her so he wouldn't draw suspicious

Hermione was almost to Severus' chambers when she was grabbed by the arm and pulled into a dark alcove and pushed against the wall with a familiar hand covering her mouth so she wouldn't scream

Hermione looked up into the dark obsidian eyes of Severus, he removed his hand from her mouth only to cup her jaw and run his thumb across her bottom lip

They had a silent conversation as no words were needed between them before Severus saw the consent in her eyes before he crashed his lips against hers in a fiery passionate kiss

Severus disillusioned the two and lifted her up bridal style and carried her to his chambers where he warded his door and went straight to his room where he gently placed her on his bed

He took off his outer robes and his frock coat and cravat and white button up shirt leaving him in his black slacks with his feet already bare, he slowly removed Hermione's heels before he joined her on his bed

He hovered above her and looked deeply into her eyes asking silently if this is what she really wanted, when she nodded her head yes he leaned down and took her lips in a slow deep kiss

He reached behind her to undo her dress so he could remove it and he was shocked to find she wasn't wearing anything underneath her dress

He wasted no time to remove his remaining clothing as her legs came to wrap around his waist as she pulled him down flush against her chest, his left hand went to her hip while his right went to hold the back of her knee as she ground her hips up against him rubbing her wetness against his length

She wasn't at all surprised at the size of his cock as she had a feeling he was hiding an impressive length that could only be Merlin's Gift to woman, but after tonight she was hoping it would be just for her

That night she lost her virginity and Severus brought her to new heights all throughout the night until she blacked out from over stimulation and he fell down next to her in exhaustion, they both slept through breakfast and lunch

They kept their relationship a secret as she could be expelled and he could be fired and sent to Azkaban even if she was of age and would turn nineteen next September but Severus had a feeling that Dumbledore and Minerva knew and were hoping the two would become a couple

The last task is when everything changed, Voldemort was back and the approaching war was now a reality and not just a rumor

The night of his return Severus made love to Hermione straight through until the sun began to rise the next morning and neither of them noticed the golden glow surrounding them as they came together and a soul bond was made that was so strong it could not be broken

When Severus realized he could feel whatever Hermione felt and could hear her thoughts no matter how strong his shields were he knew what happened, he knew he should be mad but he found that he wasn't that he was happy about it

Hermione oblivated her parents that summer to keep them safe and moved in with Severus, she still had a role to play and went to the Burrow like normal after spending four weeks with Severus

Time skip to Year Six and straight to the battle of hogwarts

Severus and Hermione have been bonded for almost three years now and it's Hermione's sixth year

Fifth year was a roller coaster with a pink menace trying to take over the school, she was hit with a curse in the department of mysteries and it left a scar but Severus was able to heal it so it wouldn't cause to much damage, she was lucky she was able to send that silencing hex at Dolohov or she wouldn't have made it out of there alive

Things were starting to get more dangerous and Hermione was worried about Severus as he was asked by Dumbledore to kill him to gain more favor from Voldemort to help Harry win the war

They spent as much time as they could together because they didn't know when they would be able to see each other again as Hermione would have to go on the run with Harry and Ron

The night come quicker than they would have liked and Severus kissed her hoping it wouldn't be their last before he killed Dumbledore and fled from the castle

Severus knew Hermione was one of the seven Potter's and did everything he could to keep her safe while trying to keep his real role hidden, he breathed a sigh of relief when they all made it back safe minus George Weasley losing his ear

Bill and Fluer's wedding came and went smoothly before death eaters attacked forcing the trio to run

The spent months on the run living in a tent hunting horcrux' evading snatchers before a mistake was made and they were caught and brought to Malfoy Manor and Hermione was tortured by Bellatrix

Lucius, Narcissa and Draco knew what the witch means to Severus and did everything they could to help and stall the call to Voldemort by secretly calling for Dobby, Lucius hid a smirk when he looked up to see the elf unscrewing a bolt from the chandelier above Bellatrix, he grumbled when she jumped out of the way

He sent word to Severus after the elf and the trio were gone

Severus didn't care about hiding his role as being on the side of the light and helping Harry along because his wife was injured and needed him

When he arrived at Shell Cottage he pushed his way through to get to Hermione and mumbled that he would explain why he was there after he healed Hermione

It took him all night to explain to Harry and Ron that he wasn't actually a death eater and he killed Dumbledore on the Headmaster's orders, the hard part was explaining why he was there for Hermione became he knew the two boys would explode and try to hex him and accuse him of hexing Hermione or placing her under a spell and he was shocked into silence when Harry revealed that they already knew about him and Hermione and that she wasn't under some spell or love potion

Hermione already told her friends when they found her with one of Severus' robes it was Ron who shocked him most by holding his hand out to congratulate him and to set aside their difference and to bury the hatchet, Harry was next to offer his hand to the still shocked professor

After everything was all worked out between the three men Severus went back up to Hermione to kiss her goodbye before going back to Hogwarts to keep the students safe

He didn't know that they would be seeing each other soon and that the end of the war was closer than he thought

The trio broke into both The Ministry and Gringotts, stole a dragon and flew to Scottsdale all in a matter of two days

Severus was furious that they would do something so stupid and dangerous

The evening of May 1st found the students in the great hall with the Professor's and Harry Potter standing in the middle of the room, Severus, Minerva and Harry all played their parts well I'm running Severus from the castle only for him to apparate into the Headmaster's office where his wife was waiting for him

The two held each other tightly both asking the other to promise they would make it out of the war alive, neither one wanted to let the other go but Hermione was needed with Harry and Severus had to pretend he wasn't in the castle, they shared a deep kiss full of promises and love for each other before they went off in separate directions

The battle was in full swing by the time Hermione made it to the great hall passing The Weasley twins and Percy, and while quickly and subtly sending spells at them that would keep them safe and protect them from being fatality injured, she did this for everyone she passed that was on the side of the light that included all Three Malfoy's

She met up with Harry and Ron and the three of them made their way down to the shrieking shack housing Voldemort and Nagini, they listened as he spoke to Severus and Hermione's blood ran cold as Voldemort spoke of the elder wands loyalty, Harry and Ron had to hold her from running into the shack and getting herself killed by trying to protect Severus

The snake attacked with a fierceness they have never seen before and the thuds coming from Severus hitting the glass made Hermione flinch and tears stream down her face

When Voldemort left the shack Hermione was the first one inside and to Severus' side feeding him all kinds of healing positions and antivenins she could find in her bag, Severus gave harry a vial of his memories all of which Hermione has already seen and knew about his love for Harry's mum and that it was a familia love and not romantic love

Hermione remains with Severus while the potions run through his body so she can take him up to the castle, she wasn't alone long as she was quickly joined by Lucius bringing Minerva and Poppy with him

Between the four of them they managed to stabilize Severus and get him up to the castle and to his chambers in the Headmaster's office

Hermione stayed with him until he told her to go and help Harry and to end the war so they could be free

As soon as the last ash from Voldemort flew away Hermione was running back to the Headmaster's office to her husband's side to tell him the news

Severus asked to be taken to the great hall and Hermione helped him the whole way telling him how many were lost, mostly on the dark side as everyone on the light side was protected by a really strong protective shield, Severus knew without her having to tell him that she is the one who produced the shields

She also told him that all three Malfoy's have been cleared of all their crimes as it was revealed that they were actually spying for Dumbledore and that they have made peace with The Weasley's and it was all because Harry, Ginny and Draco were in a poly relationship

Ron and Luna were a shock to everyone but it made sense

When Severus and Hermione made it to the entrance to the great hall everyone looked up, Harry stood from his place between Ginny and Draco to give Severus a standing ovation quickly followed by Ginny and Draco and soon all of the great hall was applauding and cheering for the Potions Master

The cheering turned into wolf whistles and catcalls as Severus pulled Hermione against his chest and into a deep breathtakingly passionate kiss

Repairs to the castle started and life slowly began to move forward and heal, Severus returned as Headmaster and Hermione returned as a student and Minerva's apprentice, no one bat an eye when Severus and Hermione sat next to each other at the staff table in the great hall for meal times or whenever they were seen around the castle being affectionate and holding hands

Fred, Remus, Tonks and Sirius live no one on the side of the light died

Needs the right amount of smut, fluff, humor, angst, teasing, swearing and romance

Good Severus Snape

Silly Severus Snape

Hermione Granger and Severus Snape Friendship

Protective Severus Snape


	5. The Founders Heir

(20-30 chapters required plus an epilogue, you can add more chapters if you wish.

Characters:

Godric Gryffindor

Rowena Ravenclaw

Helga Hufflepuff

Salazar Slytherin

Legacy Athena Trinity Rose

Albus Dumbledore

Minerva McGonagall

Severus Snape

The Weasley Family

Harry Potter

Remus Lupin

Sirius Black

Hermione Granger

Bellatrix Lestrange

Voldemort

Lucius Malfoy

Draco Malfoy

Nymphadora Tonks

The Plot:

When the castle was first built by Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin, the founders knew that there would come a day that a boy would be born to a pureblood witch and a muggle. While attending the school he would call himself the half-blood prince in honor of his mother's pureblood line. The boy would have hair as dark as night and eyes just as dark. He would fall in love with a muggleborn girl that would later turn on him and choose his bully and his friends over him pushing the boy even further towards the dark side. The boy would grow into a man and fully become one with the dark until a prophecy was made about a boy born at the end of July that would be the end of Lord Voldemort. The man would then tell his Lord without staying to hear the end of the prophecy, his loyalty would then be broken by his Lord once he found the lifeless body of the girl he fell in love with back at Hogwarts. He would go to the headmaster and switch sides, the old man would force the bark wizard to make an unbreakable vow to serve him and be his spy. So full of guilt and sorrow the man would accept the vow and would watch from a distance as the child of his first love and childhood bully grew up to look just like his tormentor. So deep down in the heart of the castle the four founders stood in a circle holding their hands out palms up towards the ceiling and each of them would pull forth their magic and blood and mix it together. They would create a being born by all four, a being that would have the blood of each of them. A being so strong and powerful and so full of light that it would be unstoppable. As the spell ran its course and the blood and magic of the four swirled around in the circle and blended together the four stood strong. As the light and dust began to settle they heard the cooing and gurgling of a baby at their feet in the center of the circle. Upon lighting the torches they found a baby in a cradle, not just any baby but one that was a perfect mix of the four of them. Her eyes were the color that each of them chose to represent their house. Her hair was not of normal color either, it was hard to explain the color as there were so many different colors to tell. Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff made a prophecy of their own while Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin placed the baby in an enchanted sleep to be awoken after October 31,1981. They needed the baby to grow up with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. The baby was meant to be Severus Snape's salvation and saving grace, his reason to live and see the end of Lord Voldemort once and for all. The baby was made to be in soulmate, the other half of his soul, the light to his dark. When the trio arrived at Hogwarts, she would already be living there as she was taken in by Minerva McGonagall. No one but Albus and Minvera knew where she came from and they planned to keep it that way for as long as they could. They chose the name Legacy Athena Trinity Rose, a name worthy of the blood running through her veins. They didn't give her a last name as she was technically not just a Gryfinndor but a Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and a Slytherin. If the wizarding world knew that there was a child born from the four founders among them it would raise questions on where she came from and why now and not then. Legacy would be a hat stall as the sorting hat didn't know where to put her, as it would call out each house name. This would draw Severus' attention and peak his curiosity. He would watch her from his seat at the high table while she sat on the stool and his eyes would widen when she would turn her head and look directly into his own and activate their connection. Severus took a deep breath in as he felt a burst of light and love wash over him, and he would be unable to look away from her eyes and any time he tried he would be drawn back in and when she would look away he would let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding in. Since the sorting hat couldn't place her in any one house Albus was forced to give her separate chambers down in the dungeons. Her chambers were the same ones she grew up in all her life so she was happy she didn't have to move to somewhere unfamiliar, she would be comfortable in her rooms. Severus' was shocked and confused when he saw her walking into the room across from his own, for years he would always hear that door open and close but he could never catch the one who caused it but now he knew the reason. Legacy was the top student of all of her classes and very social, she made everyone laugh, smile and she treated everyone with care and respect. She left no one out, she gave her time and full attention to whomever she was speaking to in that moment and she wouldn't move on to another until she was done speaking to her companion. Every house adored her, she was the princess of Hogwarts, precious to everyone who attended, the biggest sweetheart to ever walk the halls. The Weasley Twins would listen and apologize if she spoke and didn't like something they did, Mr and Mrs. Weasley were concerned when they stopped receiving owls home about the twins behaviour and went to speak with the headmaster. They would question why they haven't had any owls sent home by any of the professors, even Severus stopped sending owls, that's when they knew something was wrong. Albus assured them that Fred and George were still the same pranksters they always have been, they just found someone that they would listen to. Mrs. Weasley was shocked and asked to meet the person responsible for her son's changed behaviour and when Legacy walked into the office with a bright smile on her face and shining hair like she had a permanent glow surrounding her. Mrs. Weasley looked at Albus and Minerva questiongly because how could this small, sweet, adorable little girl get the two biggest jokesters since The Marauders to listen and behave. When Legacy introduced herself and smiled once more at her Mrs. Weasley felt the same light and love wash over her as everyone else Legacy has interacted with felt. Severus didn't know why he couldn't be cruel and sarcastic to Legacy like he could the other students, which wasn't very much anymore, he couldn't throw out those cruel comments like he used to before she showed up. He could still say them but then he would see her sad eyes looking at him in class staring at him from the back of the class and not her usual seat in the front by his desk. His heart would tighten and his stomach would sink and he would have to force himself to look away from her. The harder he tried to keep her at arm's length and push her away, the harder it was to stay away. Legacy was three years older than Harry, Ron and Hermione but Albus and MInerva kept her in the shadows because they didn't want to rush her, they wanted her to be ready. They worried she would be bullied and wouldn't be able to make any friends but when they let her attend they realized they had nothing to worry about. Even the cruelest of students at Hogwarts were nice to her and would stand up for her if anyone even tried to be mean to her. So yes Legacy was of age when Severus started to develop feelings for her. She is eighteen when she enters her fifth year and meets Delores Umbridge, the vile pink toad. Umbridge was the only person at the school who wouldn't fall under Legacy's spell and even if Legacy didn't do anything she would put her in detention. If someone else acted up in class or made a comment they wouldn't be punished and get detention, Legacy would. Her hand was so raw and bruised, it wouldn't heal, and she had to see Madame Pomfrey every two hours so her bandages could be changed. Severus didn't know how bad it was until he found her outside her door with her knees up to her chest crying in pain, without saying anything he lifted her up into his arms bridal style and swiftly brought her into his chambers and sat her on the sofa. He goes to his cabinet and grabs some potions for the pain and a calming draught with some healing salve for her hand. He sets everything down on the coffee table and gently takes her hand and removes the dirty bandages so he can get a better look. His insides fill up with white hot rage but he takes a deep breath because Legacy needs him more than going off to find Umbridge. He hands her the calming draught first before settling to work on healing her hand. When he finishes and wraps a new bandage around her hand he places a gentle kiss to her knuckles and whispers softly, "there sweetheart that should take the pain away". Legacy looks up at him with tears still streaming down her face which he promptly wipes away with his thumbs. He takes her to his room where he gives her a shirt he transfigured into a nightgown for her, he leaves her to change and clean up before guiding her to his bed and tucking her in. He places a kiss on her forehead and walks back into his sitting room for the night. Once he knows she is fully asleep he floos to Albus' office to inform him and Minerva about the way he found Legacy and where she is now. Minerva is furious, Albus lets out a stressed filled sigh and sits back in his chair. He knows now is the time to tell Severus who Legacy really is and why the sorting hat couldn't place her anywhere. Albus also gives Severus the prophecy that involves himself and Legacy. Albus knows Severus is going to be furious when he learns the truth, that the founders created Legacy for him when they first founded the school. Severus looks down at the glowing orb in disbelief as the two female voices speak of him and his love for Lily, his time as a death eater and his defection from the dark. When they speak of Legacy and how she is the light to his dark, the other half of his soul he's confused, because he thought Lily was the other half of his soul, but as it all sinks in it starts to make sense. Why he felt light and love wash over him when they locked eyes the first time, why he always felt like he was failing her when he saw her sad face in class when he was cruel, why he always wanted to be close to her and see her smile. She was his soulmate made just for him, his reason to fight and survive the war,his reason to live. He just hoped she felt it too. He fell down into the chair behind him when Albus released him of his vow and stared at the man in wide eyed disbelief. Umbridge became even more unbearable a week later, forcing Albus to flee the castle with Fawkes. Hermione and Harry lured Umbridge out to the forbidden forest and the centaurs. Legacy, Ron, Luna, Ginny and Neville met up with Harry and Hermione and they flew to London to get to the ministry and save Sirius. They weren't however expecting death eaters to be there waiting for them, they fought their way to The Department Of Mysteries, where Legacy managed to save Sirius from the killing curse sent his way by Bellatrix, but with her attention on the cousins she did not see Lucius Malfoy a few feet behind her with his wand aimed at her back. He threw two curses at her, one being the cruciatus curse the other being a leg locking curse, a spell of Severus' design. Legacy fell to the ground in excruciating pain before slowly slipping unconscious. The Order arrives just as her eyes close, Remus and Sirius spot her first and rush to her side. Tonks, Shacklebolt, Luna and Ginny cover the two of them while they check her over. The Others arrive not long after Albus while Voldemort is forced to retreat back into hiding. The remaining death eaters are rounded up and shipped off to Azkaban. Harry turns to look for Sirius only to find him along with Remus kneeling down next to Legacy. Harry's face drains of all color when he sees who they are checking over with diagnostic spells. Harry already knows that Snape is going to kill him when they get back to the castle and he arrives in the hospital wing to find Legacy injured. Albus notices the group a few seconds later and rushes over, Sirius and Remus wisely move out of the headmaster's way. It's with strength no one knew he still possessed, Albus lifts Legacy up into his arms and quickly makes his way to the floo network to floo to the castle as fast as he can. He places Legacy on the bed nearest to him calling for Poppy, Minerva appears just behind the mediwitch. The Scottish witch gasped and held her hands over her chest, and just caught Poppy sending for Severus. Minerva locks eyes with Albus but they are too late, Severus is in the room behind Minerva before she or Albus can stop Poppy. The two draw their wands in case they need to stun their potions master, Severus looks around the room and does a headcount and freezing mid step when he doesn't spot Legacy among the uninjured. His eyes slowly make their way to the bed and his blood runs cold when he gets a glimpse of familiar hair on the pillow. He strides forward with his robes billowing behind him and he is at Legacy's side in record time. He runs his own diagnostic tests and casts the counter curse to the leg lock. Once he knows she will be fine he turns to face the occupants in the room and with a deathly calm voice he demands to know who it was who attacked her. No one was brave enough to step forward and explain until Ginny huffed and called them all cowards before turning to Severus and telling him Lucius Malfoy was the one to attack Legacy while her back was turned fighting off Bellatrix. Minerva wisely got everyone to leave the hospital wing and Harry was smart enough to run from the room as fast as he could. Severus remained by Legacy's side with her hand clasped gently in his own. He stayed by her side until she woke up the next morning and filled her in on what she missed. He knew it was time to tell her how he felt and about the prophecy about them. His fears and insecurities fell away when Legacy revealed that she felt the same. Legacy knew she was The Founders Heir, Albus and Minerva told her about it after the sorting ceremony, her first year, but they didn't tell her that she was Severus' soulmate or that she was made for him. She only knew she came from the blood and magic of the four founders. Her feelings for Severus were true, they were her own, they developed all on their own. The following year was tough for everyone, Voldemort was now out in the open and no one could lie and say different. The school knew Lucius Malfoy attacked Legacy the year prior and took it out on Draco. After the mass break out at Azkaban and Draco went home for the Easter holiday, Lucius began to wonder why his son wouldn't talk to him let alone even look at him. Lucius questioned his wife, Narcissa on their son's behavior but she only looked at him and shook her head and told him to ask Draco himself. Lucius let out an annoyed huff before stalking off to find his son in his room. He demanded to know why he wasn't being treated with the respect he raised Draco to have towards him. Draco finally flipped and yelled at his father, shouting that he attacked Hogwarts Princess, Sweetheart of the school and the gem of the student body. The one the whole school adored, even the Slytherins and now the whole school is taking it out on him because it was all Lucius' fault. Lucius stood in shock as his son slammed his bedroom shut in his face, he turned to walk towards his office only to see his wife looking at him with utter disappointment. His face drained of all color he was almost transparent when he spied Severus walking towards the manor with a purpose and a deathly calm face, his emotions clear from his eyes locked away behind his shields. That was when he knew he messed up big time and there was no way he was going to be forgiven by his son or Severus. He tried to hide in his office but Severus knew him better than one even his own wife. The tall dark wizard stood over his cowering friend, he didn't even need to say anything, Lucius already knew everything Severus wanted to say. Legacy helped Albus, Minerva and Severus fake the Headmaster's death and showed Severus to the safe house she set up with Minerva. He wasn't all that thrilled to have to share the safe house with Albus and one of his tormentors from his childhood but for Legacy he would do anything she asked. Severus stayed at the safe house until he was needed to play his role as spy for Albus. Legacy was at The Burrow under a glamour for the wedding of the oldest Weasley son to his french beauty. When the attack happened she had to flee to the safe house and join Albus and Sirius. No matter how much she wanted to go with the trio and help them she couldn't she had to stay and go back to Hogwarts. The trio had a better chance of staying hidden with her at the castle, because everyone knew she acted like the trios mother while term was going on, she took care of Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny for Molly. She took care of The twins while they were still in school until their big escape while Umbridge was terrorizing everyone. While at school Legacy had to keep her head down and not draw attention to herself, when she wasn't in class or in the great hall for meals she was with Severus in the Headmaster's office under heavy wards. The two of them weren't official but they did act like a couple, kissing, cuddling, whispering sweet nothings and reassuring each other that everything was going to be alright. Legacy made sure everyone ate and got sleep and she made sure that the students hiding in the RoR had extra blankets and pillows and got enough food and water. When Severus came rushing in where Legacy was seated behind the Headmaster's desk speaking quickly and grabbing his robes because Harry Potter was spotted in Hogsmeade. Legacy jumped out of her seat and threw on her robe and quickly joined the others in the RoR and gave the signal that it was time and to call on the order. Legacy along with Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Neville joined up with The Order and made their way to the great hall. Legacy stood behind Remus and between the twins as they made their entrance into the great hall. When she saw Fleur draw her wand she stepped out from behind Remus and away from the twins to stand a few feet behind Harry. She held her wand in her right hand limp at her side, her eyes on Severus. She saw him lower his wand as they locked eyes, she brought her left hand up over her heart and tapped twice and mouthed I Love You, Severus brought his empty hand up to cover his own heart and mimicked her actions. He gave her the signal and she drew her wand and took aim as she lunged in front of Harry and fired a spell at Severus, it looked like a stunning spell but it was really a spell that mimicked her magical signature. He let one hit him so he could feel her magic wash over him and fill him with her light and love. He was forced to block the rest as they had a role to play to chase him from the castle. It was hard on Legacy to draw her wand on him, they promised to never draw their wands on each other even if it was to play a part in a war. The last two spells she threw at him were a strong stunning spell that he sent straight for The Carrow's before flying out the window. Legacy was unable to move her wand still pointed where Severus once stood. That was Minerva's cue to begin her part, Legacy didn't know where Severus flew off to so she couldn't go to him before the battle started. Everything happened so fast after that, the protective shield surrounding the castle was destroyed and the battle was on. Legacy fought with everything she had taking on multiple death eaters at once, she managed to save Fred, Remus, Sirius and Tonks from being killed. She cheered when she saw Neville take the head off of Nagin unaware that the snake is the cause of Severus being injured in The Shrieking Shack. There was a commotion out in the courtyard and those still in the castle made their way outside to see what was going on and there was a collective gasp of shock to see Albus and Severus standing side by side facing Voldemort. Legacy slowly made her way closer to Severus as Albus spoke of the true Heir of Slytherin and that Voldemort wasn't it. He revealed that there was an Heir just not of Slytherin alone but an Heir of all four. He spoke of how the founders foretold of a boy who would be bound to the dark until his first love was killed thus causing him to defect and join the light. Albus revealed that Severus was the boy but he wasn't The Founders Heir, no The Heir was a girl, the light to Severus' dark, the other half of his soul. That was when the whispering started from both sides, wondering who The Heir was and what she looked like and if they knew her and if she was really as powerful as Dumbledore said. Legacy was finally standing right behind Severus, both her hands gripping the back of his robes tightly letting him know she was there with him. The whispering behind her grew louder as the light began to notice who was standing behind the Potions Master and Dumbledore. Severus leaned back subtly to assure Legacy he knew she was there. Albus' voice rang loud and clear as he revealed the name of The Founders Heir, Legacy Athena Trinity Rose. Severus took two steps to the side placing her right between him and Albus. Voldemort turned his red eyed gaze to her and his grip on his wand faltered. With most of his loyal followers dead or captured he was outnumbered so with a last cackle Voldemort drew his wand firing the killing curse at her, but his wand fell to the ground when he saw she was still standing tall. He wasn't quick enough to scramble for his wand as Legacy fired her own curse at him that slowly turned him to ash and floated away. The silence that followed was defining for all of five minutes before the cheering started and The Order stunned the remaining death eaters. Albus placed a gentle hand on her and Severus Shoulder before leaving them alone to join Minerva. They turned to each other, with Legacy having to tilt her head back to look into his eyes as he was so tall and towered over her by a good foot and a half. Severus gently placed his hand on her cheek as his free hand gripped her waist, and with a smoothness he picked up from his years as a spy he spun her to the side and into a dip and took her lips in a slow, sweet kiss. Of course The twins just had to start whistling and catcalling with Sirius joining them as they all noticed the kissing couple. Molly smacked all three of them upside the back of their heads and told them to leave Severus and Legacy alone. The three jokers rubbed their heads and grumbled about being adults and they could do what they wanted. It took one look from Legacy to get the three to shut up and tuck tail and join everyone inside. Severus kissed his soulmate once more before pulling back just enough to rest his forehead against her own and whispered with his lips brushing hers as he asked her to marry him. Her yes rang out through the courtyard echoing off the ruble for all to hear. Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin all proudly watched on as their Heir was swept off her feet into her soulmate's arms as he spun them around happily. Their prophecy rang true that day and they knew they made the right choice to mix their blood and magic to create that smart, beautiful, sweet, kind and cunning young woman and they couldn't be happier. James and Lily Potter also watched on as the couple celebrated their engagement privately before sharing the news and celebrations with everyone. The wedding was held at the school once the repairs were finished and it was gorgeous. Severus fell even more in love with Legacy when he saw her walk down the aisle towards him in her wedding dress. He couldn't wait for her to officially become his wife and start a family with her. He was finally getting everything he's always hoped for, someone who returns his love and affection, someone to share his life with, someone to raise a family with and grow old with. If this was all a dream he had before he died then he would have died happily because living without Legacy by his side would be a date worse than death and he would be happy to die.

Needs the right amount of smut, fluff, humor, angst, teasing, swearing and romance

Good Severus Snape

Soulmates

Well Behaved Weasley Twins, still slightly mischievous

Good Draco Malfoy

Clueless Lucius Malfoy

Smug Narcissa Malfoy, because she knew of the girl adored by every living magical being that lived in the castle and how Severus felt about her, the poor man wrote about the girl asking Narcissa what he should do because he felt drawn to the girl


	6. The Evans Twins

(20-30 chapters with an epilogue required, you can add more chapters if you wish.)

Characters:

Lily Evans

Leia River Evans

James Potter

Sirius Black

Severus Snape

Remus Lupin

Peter Pettigrew

Lucius Malfoy

Albus Dumbledore

Minerva McGonagall

Molly Weasley

Arthur Weasley

The Plot:

Lily and Leia Evans, twin sisters, both witches. The Evans Twins meet Severus Snape when their older sister Petunia runs off to tell their parents that the twins were freaks. Lily and Severus become friends instantly while Leia River is wary and shy around the boy. Leia River isn't like her twin sister, she is the exact opposite actually. Where Lily is outgoing and spends more time on her studies. Leia River is shy when you first meet her, but when you become friends with her you find out she is not shy at all but really she is rather mischievous and would rather tell jokes and play pranks than to do her homework. While Severus tells Lily all about magic and how she is a witch, Leia River hides behind a treehouse nearby and listens to everything that he is telling her twin. She was hoping to gather blackmail material to use on her sister later. She would follow her twin for weeks to that very same tree as Lily met up with the boy. When the woman with the pointy hat and Scottish accent came to The Evans House to tell her and her twin about them both being witches, Leia River was expecting it and was excited to be able to go to a school that could teach her all kinds of things. The jokester in her was drooling at all the new people she could prank and how she could use her magic to make her jokes and pranks better. When she saw the jealous sneer of her older sister Petunia she had to smirk because finally she had something that Petunia couldn't take away from her. Leia River was in a way the different child, nothing like her twin or older sister Petunia and she was happy with that. She knew she was born to stand out and be different and having a twin sister who looked just like you was a common mistake to think the two would be the same. When The Evans Twins arrived at Hogwarts, Leia River was in awe of her surroundings, she stayed close to a boy she met on the train who she learned was Remus Lupin. Her new friend was sorted into Gryffindor and she was hoping to be sorted into the same house as him. Leia River snorted when Lily was sorted into Ravenclaw, the house for the bookworms and study oriented witches and wizards. She took a deep breath when it was her turn, she thought it would be quick like Lily but it took fifteen minutes for the hat to sort her into a house. It finally settled on Gryffindor and Leia River looked around shyly and took the empty seat between Remus and a boy with glasses but Lily saw the mischievous glint in her eyes. Leia River was the perfect prankster because no one would suspect that the girl with sweet eyes and an innocent smile of being anything but mischievous. Leia River instantly clicked with the four boys she sat with after she told Sirius Black that his pickup lines were lacking. The five of them were found always together, if you saw Leia River walking around the ground, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were not far behind her. When the four of them found out that Remus was a werewolf they stuck by his side and even surprised him with them becoming animagus to help him with his transformations during the full moon. Leia River's animal form is a fox, the animal known for its mischief. Sirius and Remus noticed how Leia River's eyes light up when talking to James and how she blushes whenever he smiles, winks or hugs her. They also noticed how James always makes sure that she is never far behind them in the halls, how she has to always walk next to him and be in the middle of them all, how James always talks about her when they are in their dorm, they don't miss the multiple owls James sends home to his mother, telling her all about Leia River, they know it's only a matter of time before one of them confesses their love. The whole school has bets on when and how it is going to happen, the headmaster also has a bet with Professor McGonagall about the two. It happens in their fifth year and it's not Leia River who confesses first like Sirius, Remus and the whole school thought, it was James, who stood upon the Gryffindor table during dinner in the middle of the year and confesses for all to hear. The students and professors still think Leia River is the shy one of the group but those close to the five know the truth. Leia River blushed at James' declaration but she joined him up on the table and confessed that she felt the same. The smile that lit up James' face could have blinded everyone in the great hall if he was a light. At the staff table if you look close enough you would see the headmaster scowling as he discreetly passed Professor McGonagall a pouch of galleons as she smirked smugly. By the time they reached their seventh year they knew the war was closer than they hoped for, James and Leia River married just after graduation and the five of them joined the order. Leia River was a healer so she was kept on the sidelines to help whoever was injured during a mission. When she fell pregnant James was thrilled about becoming a father but he was also worried about bringing a baby into the world in the middle of a war. Leia River and Sirius were the voices of comfort during that time while both Remus and Peter were away on their missions. The prophecy was made just before Leia River gave birth to her and James' son. When Severus learned that Voldemort heard of the prophecy he ran to Lily, to warn her that her twin sister, brother-in-law and nephew were in danger. They both went straight to Dumbledore with the information and a plan was quickly put in place for The Potter's to go into hiding with their location guarded by a secret keeper. They knew Sirius would be the obvious choice and the death eaters would go after him so they chose Peter as their secret keeper. Harry had just barely turned a year old when it all went down, it was Halloween 1981 when Voldemort came and broke into The Potter's Cottage looking for him. James yelled out for Leia River to run and protect Harry when he was hit by Voldemort and left for Peter to deal with. Leia River held her son with tears in her eyes and whispered her love when the bedroom door was blown up causing her to scream and drop Harry into his crib and turn to face Voldemort. She refused to step aside and let him kill her son, that angered Voldemort and he hit her with a curse that forced a bloodcurdling scream from her lips. When Voldemort tried to kill Harry the spell backfired and rebounded and hit himself instead. James fought Peter off and the rat ran away before James could kill him, James ran to Harry's room praying his wife and son were going to be alright. What he found was his son crying in his crib while his wife was slowly becoming an infant, Leia River had just enough time to tell James she loved him and Harry before becoming an infant and could no longer talk. James picked Leia up off the floor before lifting his son into his arms as well. When Lily, Severus, Sirius and Dumbledore arrived it was to find the cottage destroyed and James clutching his son to his chest while they both cried. The last thing James said before slipping into a coma was Leia River was the other baby. Lily broke when she saw her twin sister and would have fallen to the floor if Severus hadn't caught her. Sirius filled with grief and rage left to look for Peter and to avenge his best friends and his godson. He was so blinded by his grief and rage that when he found Pettigrew, the rat had killed twelve muggles before transforming into his rat animagus after cutting off one of his fingers. The auras arrested Sirius for the murder of the twelve muggles and Peter Pettigrew. No one but Sirius, James, Leia River and Peter knew of the switch from Sirius to Peter as secret keeper. Sirius was thrown into Azkaban and Harry was placed with Lily and Leia River's sister Petunia which was a good thing because a week after the attack Lily was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange her husband and brother-in-law and Barty Crouch Jr. That was the final straw for Severus, Lily was his wife and she was pregnant with their first child, a daughter they were going to name River after Lily's twin Leia River. Leia River was placed in the care of The Weasley's and would be raised as the twin of Molly and Arthur's son Ron. Dumbledore had to place some glamors on Leia River to keep questions from being asked. Severus found out from Lucius that the spell Voldemort used on Leia River would ware off when Leia River reached her fifth year in 1996, that would also be when the spell Pettigrew hit James with would ware off and he would wake up from his coma. Since Sirius was in Azkaban and James was in a coma and Leia River a baby again Remus was left all alone. When he was offered to teach Defense Against The Dark Arts he almost broke when he saw Leia River and Harry on the train, Leia River looked just like she did when they were kids and Harry looked so much like James but with Leia River's eyes and smile. Everyone in the order knew that James was in a private room at the castle under the watchful eye of the school's medi-witch. Harry visited his father everyday and Hermione, Ron and Leia River would take turns to go with Harry to sit with his father. On the days that Leia River say with Harry she felt whole and should couldn't figure out why. On those days James' fingers would move subtly but no one noticed, Leia River did and would tell Madame Pomfrey. The matron would then go to Dumbledore with the information when Leia was able to drag Harry away for the night. The nights of the full moon were hard on Remus because Moony knew a member of his pack was close but not with him. The days after the full moon would find Leia making sure Remus was sleeping and eating enough and she had a sense of deja vu everytime. Leia River hasn't been to sit with Harry while he visited his father in over a week and it was starting to show on James. One night Leia River couldn't sleep and she found herself in James' private room and she felt calm and relaxed. She sat there at his bedside for awhile before finally falling asleep, Remus found her three hours later curled up in the chair with her left hand on the bed next to James'. After being found by Remus, Leia felt awkward around her professor and would only go to James' private room to get Harry for curfew. Fourth years was tough on everyone, Leia River was annoyed with the boys from Durmstrang following her around everywhere, her only safe place was in the private room of James Potter. She would hide out there until curfew and she would talk to James about her day and share her frustrations with him knowing he wouldn't answer her or judge her. When the battle at the ministry happened and Leia was hit with a curse as she lunged to push Sirius out if the way and stop Bellatrix from killing him she hit her head on the veil and fell to the ground unconscious. The battle ended shortly after that and Sirius lifted Leia up into his arms and followed Remus quickly back to the school where she was immediately looked over by Madame Pomfrey. The good news was Leia would be just fine and would wake up in three hours. No one noticed when James woke up and walked out of his room and stood a few feet away from Sirius and Remus who were sat at Leia River's bedside. James saw his best friends and looked at the person laying on the bed and gasped as he recognized his wife. Sirius and Remus jumped up with their wands drawn and pointed at the noise. When they saw James up and walking around their arms fell back to their side. James couldn't pull his gaze away from his wife because the last time he saw her she was slowly turning into a baby and telling him she loved him and their son. A choked sob fell from between his lips and he stumbled to Leia's bedside where he fell to his knees. Sirius and Remus stood at the foot of the bed and answered any questions James had. They had just finished filling him in on everything he missed when Harry and the others arrived. Harry saw his dad awake and at his friends bedside crying and was confused. Sirius saw him first and nudged Remus and nodded in Harry's direction. James was unaware that there was more people in the room and without looking away from his wife asked where their son was, the question was said loud enough that the whole room heard it. Before the room could erupt in a million questions, Dumbledore stepped out from the fireplace to stand on the other side of Leia's bedside. The headmaster welcomed James back from his coma before turning to face the other occupants in the room and began to explain and reveal Leia River's true identity. The Weasley children were confused as they all grew up with Leia and thought she was Ron's twin. Dumbledore with the help of Molly and Arthur explained what happened and how Leia came to live with them and why and that Leia was actually the twin sister of Lily Snape nee Evans. When the potion masters name was brought up everyone in the room turned as one to face the brooding professor. Severus Snape stepped out of the shadows to stand a few feet away from Sirius and Remus. Severus swollowed the lump in his throat before confirming the headmaster spoke the truth. James finally looked up from his wife's face to his brother-in-law and asked where Lily was and promptly fell back as he saw Severus' fall and choke out that she was killed by The Lestrange's and Barty Crouch Jr. Leia awoke while everyone was taking in the information and running it over through their minds. Her breathly call to James is what brought them back to the present. James jumped up and sat down on the edge of the bed and gently touched Leia's cheek. She began to panic and look around the room for her son and frantically asking James, Sirius and Remus where Harry was and if her baby was alright. The last thing she remembered was Voldemort turning up at their cottage. James took her into his arms and ran his fingers through her hair and whispered soothingly into her ear. Dumbledore beckoned Harry forward to stand by Sirius and Remus. Harry stood where he was told and could hear his dad whispering to Leia, or as he just found out his mum. They could all hear Leia sobbing about missing her baby grow up and how she missed his first day of school and how she and James weren't there to get his first wand. Harry not knowing what to do but also not liking the idea of his mum crying moved to where Dumbledore was previously stand and gently placed his hand on his mum's back. Leia pulled back from her husband to look up at her son and saw her eyes looking back and her tears started anew because they were not only her eyes but the eyes of her twin sister. James and Leia River moved in with Sirius and Remus as their cottage was still destroyed. Molly and Arthur encourage Harry to stay with them so he could get to know his parents, godfather and uncles better because even though Lily was no longer with them Severus was still family therefore he was Harry's uncle. Leia and James were shocked when they learned Voldemort was back and after their son. When school let out for the summer and Harry was set to go back to his aunt and uncle's house, Leia and James came to the decision with Sirius and Remus that Harry would be removed from Petunia's care and brought to live with them where he belongs. Leia River smirked when she saw the color drain from her sisters face. Petunia stuttered out that she thought she was dead but Leia smirked and told her she had the wrong sister and that she was Leia River and not Lily. Petunia paled even more at that revelation. James snorted a laugh as he stood behind his wife as she told her sister off and that she was taking her son and he would be living with her from now on. Harry appeared at the top of the stairs at the sound of his mother's voice and his dad's snort. His face lit up when he heard he was going to live with them and not his aunt Petunia. He quickly packed up his trunk and put Hedwig in her cage and joined his parents by the door all in the matter of five minutes. James chuckled at his son's enthusiasm and Leia glared at her sister as James helped Harry with his trunk. Harry was thrilled to have his family back and be away from his horrible aunt and uncle and cousin. Only the order and the Weasley's knew Harry was living with his parents, godfather and uncles to keep the information from getting to the death eaters and Voldemort. The truth about Leia and James was also kept strictly to the order and The Weasley's. Leia's heart broke when her son and his two best friends left and she didn't know when she would see him again. James did everything he could think of to keep her busy and her mind off their missing son and his two best friends. Leia's relief was short lived when they were called to the castle and she saw her son for the first time in a year. The war was over quickly with Voldemort turning to ashes and her son standing tall. Leia avenged her twin sisters death by killing Bellatrix and The Lestrange Brothers. All The Weasley's survived as did Remus, Sirius and Severus, who was visited by Lily while he was bleeding in the shrieking shack, she told him it wasn't his time yet and he would be reunited with her when he died of old age from living a long and fullfiled life and reuniting with their family. With Voldemort finally gone, James, Leia River and Harry could be the family they were meant to be.

Needs the right amount of smut, fluff, humor, angst, teasing, swearing and romance


	7. The Snape Siblings

(20-30 chapters with an epilogue required, you can add more chapters if you wish.)

Characters:

Severus Snape

Avalon Tatiana Snape

Lily Evans

James Potter

Sirius Black

Remus Lupin

Peter Pettigrew

Lucius Malfoy

Albus Dumbledore

Minerva McGonagall

Molly Weasley

Arthur Weasley

The Plot:

Severus Snape, half blood wizard, born to pure blood witch Eileen Prince and muggle Tobias Snape. Avalon Tatiana Snape, half blood witch,younger sister of Severus Tobias Snape. Avalon was an unplanned pregnancy and very much a surprise to Eileen, who thought she couldn't have any more children. Severus had just turned a year old when Avalon was born January 19,1961. Avalon was a tiny little baby when she was born and she never grew all that tall when she was older, she stood at a height of exactly five feet. She was also very petite in her build, she didn't have an ounce of fat to her body. Her hair was very much like Severus' only it fell in loosely down her back in wild curls. It was just as black as his own, but unlike Avalon's his hair fell flat. Their eyes were the exact same shade of onyx. Severus took his role of big brother very seriously, he became Avalon's personal bodyguard and protected her from their abusive father. Severus would hide her whenever their father came home drunk and in a rage because their mother didn't have dinner ready or the house wasn't clean. When Avalon was old enough Severus would take her with him to the beaten down park by their house so he could keep her out of their father's sight. Severus took the brunt of their father's anger after their mother was beaten into unconsciousness. When Severus met Lily it was on the day of Avalon's ninth birthday, the brother and sister were once again at the beaten down park, their safe haven away from the yelling and the beatings. Just like Severus, Avalon was smart beyond her years and showing early signs of magic. When Severus got his Hogwarts letter he didn't want to go and leave his Avie alone. Avie was the nickname Severus gave her the day she was born because he couldn't pronounce her actual name as he was only a year old when she was born. Eileen thought it was sweet that Severus called her Avie and followed her around, always eager to help take care of his baby sister. Severus never grew out of always wanting to take care of Avalon, if anything his love and care for her grew as he got older. The first month of school was tough on Severus, Lily tried to cheer him up but nothing she did work. Lily's fellow Hufflepuffs also tried to help but Severus just would not smile. Soon the professors noticed and brought it to the attention of the headmaster. Professor Dumbledore requested that Severus join him in his office to discuss why he wasn't enjoying his time at school. Severus told the headmaster about his sister and that he was worried about her and that he didn't want to be at the school without her. Severus needed her there to take care of her and keep her safe from their father. Their mother wasn't strong enough to keep Avalon safe from Tobias' alcoholic induced rage. Albus was shocked to hear that the once strong and powerful witch known as Eileen Prince was nothing more than a shell of the woman he knew. After speaking with his deputy headmistress Minerva McGonagall, it was decided that Avalon Snape would be coming to the school and would be the youngest student to attend Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. Severus had no clue that his sister would be back in his care by dinner that night. When the announcement was made that a new student would be joining them the great hall erupted into whispering as the students questioned why there would be a new student so late in the year. Severus rose to his feet when his sister walked in escorted by Professor Flitwick. The whispers came to a stop upon seeing a girl just a few inches taller than the charms professor. The headmaster introduced her to the school as Avalon Snape, the little sister of Severus Snape. Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on Avalon's head once the small girl was seated. Everyone waited in silence for the hat to call out a house, but no one expected it when the hat shouted out Gryffindor. Severus inhaled a sharp breath as he looked away from his Avie over to the Gryffindor table where the four boys who teased him sat. It was with a sinking feeling when he saw the only empty seat at the table was next James Potter. Severus didn't know how his sister got Gryffindor but he was glad she didn't get Slytherin, some of the boys in his house were shady and he didn't trust them to be around his sister not that he didn't trust James Potter and his merry band of friends but he knew she would be safer around those four than those boys in Slytherin. He watched with bated breath as his Avie sat down next to James and waited for the inevitable teasing and bullying that was bound to happen but he was shocked when it never came. James gave her a kind and friendly smile and moved so Avalon could sit in his seat placing her in the middle of himself and Sirius Black. Severus noticed that the placement was kind of protective in nature and he tilted his head to the side in confusion. He could hear his sister asking about him and he could hear the worry and shyness in her voice. He could also hear the four boys comforting her and telling her that they would help her find him after dinner. None of the boys were more comforting and kind than James, he noticed and he didn't know why they were being so sweet and kind to her even though they knew she was a Snape. True to their word the four boys brought her to where Severus was making his way straight for her. He gave them all wary looks before pulling his sister into a tight embrace and whispering his love and happiness that she was there with him and away from their father. By the time he pulled out of the hug it was almost curfew, he was sad they didn't have more time together to celebrate her birthday but he promised that they would have a little celebration after classes that Friday. He was going to walk her to Gryffindor tower but James stepped forward and said he would be happy to walk with her and show her to the tower so Severus wouldn't be caught out after curfew. Another act of kindness from James Potter and Severus was even more wary about him than before but he reluctantly consented James' off tear to show his sister the way to the tower. Severus hugged Avalon once again before bidding her goodnight with a brotherly kiss to the top of her head. He watched as his sister walked away between James and Sirius with Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew right behind them. The four boys asked Avalon questions about herself so they could get to know her better and they all wished her a happy birthday when she told them it was her birthday and she had just turned ten. Severus was worried the whole time and when Friday came and Avalon joined him down by the lake could he finally breathe. He listened attentively as she spoke about her classes and how the girls in her dorm were nice but just not the kind of girls she could be friends with, but she did get along great with the boys who showed her to the tower and they included her in their group during classes. She spoke of how helpful they were so she would be all caught up with her school work. Severus knew she was going to grow up and find friends of her own and not tag along when he hung out with Lily but it was hard for him because she was always going to be his Avie and no one was going to change that. As the years went on he watched Avalon grow closer to James, Sirius and Remus, she just couldn't connect with Peter though. He would laugh when she turned down Sirius' advances and shoot him down when he invited her out on a date. He knew why she always turned Sirius down and never accepted his offer to date, he knew she took a fancy to James. He saw it every time Avalon was with The Marauders, he could see the absolute adoration on her face when James laughed, when he smiled and when he did something to Sirius to get her to laugh. The problem was James fancied Lily but she was with Severus and she would be for a very long time. No one saw the relationship between Severus and Lily ending, it was only a matter of time before the two got married. It was the beginning of their sixth year when Lily and Severus announced their engagement and James stepped back from his pursuit of Lily's affection. Sirius and Remus became aware of Avalon's feelings for James in their fourth year and they saw how much it hurt her to hear James talk about Lily, it finally made sense to them why she would never accept Sirius' offer to go out on a date. The two often threw out comments about how beautiful they thought Avalon looked that day or how funny she was or how her kindness knew no bounds. It didn't seem to work though, they thought for sure if they spoke fondly of her that James would get jealous or something. It wasn't until the Easter holiday that their plans seemed to work, like every year James invited Remus and Peter to spend the holiday with him and his family and of course Sirius. This year however he extended the invitation to Avalon, who he knew didn't want to spend the holiday with Severus and Lily because they would be with Lily's family and Avalon didn't get along with Petunia, Lily's older sister. Avalon happily accepted James invite and couldn't wait to meet his parents, she's heard so much about them from James, Sirius and Remus that she felt like she knew them already. James cornered Sirius and Remus in his room after showing Avalon to her room for the holiday and demanded to know if they had a crush on his witch. Remus spluttered at the question and told James that he only thought of Avalon as a friend, the little sister he never had, while Sirius laughed and told James that Avalon wasn't his witch and that no he didn't have a crush on her. James stood mouth gaping as he looked at the two of them before he finally composed himself and let out a slow deep breath as he fell back on his bed. He groaned as his friends laughed at him as he admitted to having feelings for the only female in their group. Sirius barked a laugh and told him to go and kiss her before Remus slapped him in the back of the head and told James not to listen to a thing Sirius said. Remus then went on to tell James to go find Avalon and talk to her and tell her how he felt about her and that he would be surprised by her reaction. James looked between his best friends in confusion then shrugged his shoulders before leaving his room in search of Avalon. He found her out in the garden out back, he stood at the edge of the patio and watched as she smelled the roses his mother planted. He didn't know how long he stood there watching her but when he heard someone clear their throat he shook his head to bring him back into the present, he blushed and gave her a sheepish smile when he saw she caught him watching her. Her giggle caused him to blush a deeper red, she hit his arm playfully and told him to stop acting like his animal form. James Potter for the first time in his life was nervous and didn't know what to do so when his feelings for her came tumbling out of his mouth he was embarrassed. Avalon smiled at him fondly and her eyes held the same adoration she felt since their second year, she moved closer and gently cupped his jaw and rubbed his cheeks with her thumbs, she stood up on her toes as far as she could and pulled him down the rest of the way and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. James smiles as he returns her kiss with a slow sweet kiss of his own. Not wanting to be the first to pull away James whispers against her lips asking her to be his, Avalon pulls away to look him in the eyes as she whispers yes with a bright smile on her lips. The rest of the holiday James and Avalon spent together getting to know each other better as a couple and not friends, Remus and Sirius were thrilled their plan worked. When they returned to school James and Avalon walked into the great hall for dinner hand in hand with wide happy smiles on their faces. Severus and Lily shared a long look before turning back to the new couple. Severus noticed that Avalon looked happier than he had ever seen her and he couldn't begrudge her happiness. The wedding of Severus and Lily was set for the summer before their seventh year and James had a plan to propose on Avalon's seventeenth birthday with Severus' blessing of course. Avalon finally had a sister and a real family. The Marauders never bullied Severus again after their first year when Avalon joined the school and they all became friends. The wedding was beautiful and Avalon had never seen her brother smile so much as when he and Lily said I do. Just like he planned James asked Avalon to marry him in front of their friends, Avalon was so happy and surprised that she could only whisper yes once before nodding her head excitedly as a wide smile lit up her face. The two were married three months after graduation and moved into their cottage. The war was getting more dark and dangerous as the days went on and The Marauders along with Avalon, Severus and Lily joined the order to put a stop to the madness and end the reign of terror by the hands of Lord Voldemort. Lily and Avalon were the healers of the order and Severus was the potions master while James and Sirius were the auras. Remus was the researcher and worked with Dumbledore while Peter was sent out on missions to help recruit for the order. Avalon fell pregnant with her and James' first child and her husband and brother went into overtime with their protectiveness and if either of them were not around they would have Sirius or Remus to watch over her. Avalon understood their concerns, she didn't love the idea of being babysat but she accepted it for what it was. Avalon gave birth just as the month of July was coming to an end to a baby boy named Harry James Potter. Sirius and Severus were named godfather to baby Harry. Severus was too excited about being an uncle that he didn't care about sharing the title of godfather with Sirius. Then the prophecy came and everyone was worried about what it would mean. James, Avalon and little Harry were put into hiding straight away. The obvious choices for secret keeper were Severus, Sirius and Remus that they were forced into making Peter their secret keeper. No one knew who was chosen for them so when Voldemort came and attacked they all thought it was Sirius to betray them not knowing that it was actually Peter Pettigrew. Severus and Lily were the first to the scene after Sirius left in a fit of rage looking for Pettigrew and what they found was a barely breathing James at the top of the stairs. Lily cast some healing spells that would keep James stable as Severus went off to find his sister and nephew. Harry was in his crib crying hysterically while Avalon was on the floor leaning back into the crib with her chest barely moving as she struggled to breathe. Severus was quick to kneel in front of her and cast healing spells of his own while also trying to soothe his nephew's crying. Lily took over casting spells on Avalon while Severus took his nephew into his arms to take him from the room. Albus arrived just as Lily finished casting her final spell, he asked what happened there and if James and Avalon were still alive. Severus held Harry closer as he breathed a sigh of relief as Lily revealed that they both were alive but in a coma and there was no way to know when they would wake up. Lily moved to Severus' side to run some diagnostic tests on Harry before casting any healing spells. With Voldemort temporarily defeated Harry was to go and live with Severus and Lily as Sirius was arrested and thrown into Azkaban. James and Avalon were moved to the castle and placed in a protective room in the dungeon by Severus' chambers. No one but the headmaster, Minerva, Lily, Severus, Remus and the order knew of James and Avalon Potter's survival and their secret room in the castle under the watchful eye of the castle mediwitch. Harry grew up in the castle with his Uncle Severus and Aunt Lily. While school was in session Lily and Harry would spend the day at The Burrow with The Weasley's so that Harry could be around kids his own age. But every night before bed Lily and Severus would take Harry to see his parents and kiss them goodnight and tell them about his day. Severus would spend two hours with James and Avalon after he and Lily put Harry to bed and tell them how big Harry has gotten and how he was so much like Avalon when she was younger and how Harry looks just like James but he has her eyes, that would also be the time Severus would cry and beg them both to wake up because he needed them that Harry needed them and when he was all cried out for the night he would place a kiss on Avalon's forehead and pat James on the arm before turning and leaving the room. When Harry got his Hogwarts letter Severus had it framed and hung up in James and Avalon's room with the many other photos hanging on the walls and on the stands around the room. When Harry became seeker for Gryffindor, the youngest in a century Severus shared the news with James and Avalon hoping that information would force them to wake up knowing how much James loved quidditch. After every disaster that happened involving Harry and Voldemort, Severus was in the room ranting and pacing nonstop. When Sirius broke out of Azkaban when Harry was in third year Severus finally got a twitch from the two, he thought it was concern for their son and rage about Sirius betraying them. When Peter Pettigrew was found alive and living in the castle as the familiar of Ron Weasley, Severus lost it and went into a full blown rage. It took Remus, Sirius and Harry to calm him down enough to take Pettigrew back to the castle and to the headmasters office. The truth came out and the charges against Sirius were dropped but he had no idea that James and Avalon were still alive until Remus, Severus and Harry took him down to the dungeons and the secret room where James and Avalon Potter were still in their coma. Sirius looked around the room at all the pictures of everything he missed while he was wrongfully convicted and locked away. The news that Voldemort was back got a bigger reaction from the two but they remained in the coma. It wasn't until the middle of the battle of Hogwarts that James and Avalon woke up. Harry had just finished telling them he was a horcrux and that he had to go off to meet Voldemort in the middle of the forbidden forest in order to protect everyone in the castle. James and Avalon woke twenty minutes after their son left for the forest to meet Voldemort. When they stepped into the ruined great hall it fell silent with everyone looking at them, Severus and Sirius were the first to get over their shock and run towards them and in the middle of the great hall Sirius Black and Severus Snape pulled the two into a group hug with Remus Lupin and Lily Snape not far behind. It took Avalon asking for her son that the four hugging them froze and stepped away while not making eye contact. Avalon looked around frantically for her baby boy and when there was a noise from outside she ran for it. James was right there behind her and caught her just as Voldemort announced that Harry Potter was dead. Avalon screamed out in disbelief and when Voldemort saw her and James, the ones he thought he had killed, he cackled and said he would spare them so they could live in the agony that their son was dead and it was all their fault. The distraction was enough for Harry to push away and fall from Hagrid's arms. The battle was once again on but this time James and Avalon joined the fight, James, Sirius, Remus and Severus fought together working together like no time had passed at all. Avalon saved three redheads from a collapsing wall and helped another redhead kill Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange.Avalon made her way around the castle and was joined by Lily as the two stood back to back with The Marauders and Severus and took out every death eater that got in their way. The six of them worked in tandem and many on the side of the light watched in awe as they all moved as one as they fought and fired off spells, verbal and nonverbal alike. The six of them were soon joined by The Weasley Twins, Bill, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Charlie. When the last death eater fell they looked up just in time to see Voldemort turn to ash and float away. The relief that went around the room was unimaginable when the cheering broke out. Harry walked up to his Uncle Severus and Aunt Lily and Sirius and Remus. Severus and Sirius moved Harry to stand between them and each introduced him to his parents, Sirius pointed to James while Severus pointed to Avalon. Harry smiled at the two of them and Avalon's eyes filled with tears as she looked up at her son. Harry pulled his mother into his arms and let her cry against his chest, their embrace was quickly joined by James as he wrapped his arms around his wife and son and held them tight. Sirius, Remus, Lily and Severus joined the group as they held each other for the first time in years. James and Avalon were finally home and they could be a family again but when they slipped into their coma their family only consisted of the people in the group hug. Harry introduced his parents to The Weasley's and Hermione and they were welcomed with open arms and warm smiles. James and Avalon knew they had much to learn about their son and the new members of their family and they knew it would take some time to get to know them better but that was the great news, they had nothing but time and they would make up for long lost time. Their family was together again and they could finally live in peace with Voldemort gone forever never to return again.

Needs the right amount of smut, fluff, humor, angst, teasing, swearing and romance


	8. Professor Snape's Daughter

(20-30 chapters with an epilogue required, you can add more chapters if you wish.)

  
Nova Amethyst Snape, Daughter of Severus Snape, Mother Unknown

Born July 21, 1979 a year older than Harry Potter (Half-Blood)

Raised in the castle after her father defected from the dark and turned spy for the light side to keep her safe after the deaths of James and Lily Potter, also Nova's godparents

Severus was feeding them information about The Dark Lord, he is also the one who told them to go into hiding

Nova was with Sirius Black the night of her godparents death as her father was at a meeting with Dumbledore letting his position be known

Peter Pettigrew was still placed as the Potter's secret keeper and everyone still suspected it was Sirius who was chosen for the job

Sirius still goes after Peter leaving Nova alone in his and Remus's share flat (She was asleep when he left)

He ends up in Azkaban just like in the books

The years go by and Nova receives her Hogwarts letter and her Father is so proud

The Weasley twins don't care that she is in Slytherin because she isn't like the others of her house

Her father doesn't like her friendship with the twins but accepts it as they make his little girl happy

Her relationship with Harry is casual friendship as it is with Hermione and Ron

Nova is her father's pride and joy and his entire world

As the years go by Nova develops feelings for one of the twins and she talks to her father about it and he asks her how it all started and she explains it was from a touch after she pitched one of the twins after a joke. Turns out it's a soulmate bond

She can't tell which twin it is until they learn to brew Amortentia and it smells like one of them

She is also their Amortentia

The truth doesn't come out until Nova's fifth year that she is the soulmate of Fred Weasley

Because of her friendship with Harry and the twins she has detention with Umbridge a lot

She asks her father to let her handle it and let it go, he reluctantly agrees but he isn't happy about it

She is 5'3" curvy, fair skin, athletic, round heart shaped face

She means everything to her father, she is the only one he will smile and laugh and joke for

She cures the curse in Dumbledore's hand (so Dumbledore lives and Severus doesn't get accused of murder)

The day that Fred asks Severus for his blessing to marry his daughter is the day he longed feared would come but he knew his answer would always be yes because no matter how much he claims to tolerate The Twins he knows that Fred truly loves his daughter and will always take care of her and he always manages to make his daughter smile

Fred, Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Severus live they don't die at The Battle Of Hogwarts

Nova saw Sirius at Hogwarts after he broke out of Azkaban

The night he dragged Ron into the Shrieking Shack with Harry and Hermione following a few feet behind them and Remus just behind them so she decided to follow them all to

She stalked into the room with her wand raised and pointed at Sirius and the animagus looks at her in shock before a name falls from his lips the name was Little Dove it's the nickname Sirius gave her as a baby

Nova lowers her arm a fraction and her hold on her wand lessons Uncle Paddie she chokes out

Her eyes fill with tears as she looks between Remus and Sirius the occupants in the room unaware that Severus is standing just outside the door hidden in the shadows

Sirius drops his arms down to his side and falls to his knees in front of the small girl (even though she is a year older than Harry and the other's she is tiny compared to all of them) Sirius begs her to listen to him as he points at the rat in Ron's arms and Nova glances over to where he is pointing and her eyes narrow at the familiar rat Wormie she questions and the rat's nose twitches at the name

She stalks forward at the action and lightly yanks the rat from Ron's hands and pulls it up to her face for a better look to see familiar eyes that's when her father walks into the room

Severus demands to know what is going on and Nova holds the rat out to him and tells her father that it's wormtail

Chaser for Slytherin

Nova and Fred love to flirt with each other and they don't care who sees them

During the battle of Hogwarts Fred almost got crushed by a wall but Nova was close by and stopped it in time before it could land on him unaware that in Fred's pocket was a little black box containing a ring that he planned to propose to Nova with after the battle but he ended up in a magically induced coma with Nova never leaving his side

Needs the right amount of smut, fluff, humor, angst, teasing, swearing and romance

Protective dad Severus Snape


	9. Tom Riddle's Daughter

(20-30 chapters with an epilogue required, you can add more chapters if you wish.)

Vega Riddle, Daughter of Tom Riddle, Mother Unknown (Half-Blood) 

Raised in the castle by the teaching staff

As she grows older only one professor finds out the truth of her parentage that professor is Severus Snape

He confronts Dumbledore demanding the truth about her finding out she was brought to him by an unknown woman begging him to take the baby without giving him any details on who she was but revealing who her father was

Severus was forced vows to keep the secret of her being the long lost daughter of The Dark Lord

At the age of sixteen Vega finds out the truth of who she really is from Severus, he found a loophole in the vow, it stated he couldn't tell the other death eaters of her identity but it said nothing about telling Vega

Now knowing the truth Vega demanded to be taken to her father unbeknownst to her that he has been looking for her since the night she was born

The Dark Lord would do anything she asked him to do and give her anything she wanted

Vega always knew she was different because she couldn't help but to move towards the dark arts and the books in the restricted section of the library

It was at seventeen she began to look at Lucius Malfoy differently, he has always been a handsome man to her but she began to think dirty thoughts about him, but she never acted on those thoughts thinking he was married as she went to school with his son

That was not the case however as Narcissa Malfoy died giving birth to Draco and he was never in love with his wife as it was an arranged marriage

She revealed her thoughts and affections to her father and he was all too happy to give her what she wanted but she asked him to let her attract Lucius to her without influence from her father

So with the approval of her father she began her plan to seduce Lucius, she started by giving him more attention than she used to slowly moving on to wearing sexier clothing around him and light touches here and there and not so accidental touches to his bum and groin, she even went so far as to walk past him a little too close and graze his groin with her bum

Lucius finally snaps after a death eater meeting where Vega sat next to him and placed her hand on his thigh and teased him all the while not ever glancing his way but he saw the smirk she had on her lips as she gave her full attention to her father but Lucius knew better

He cornered her in her room after everyone went to bed he had her pushed up against her bedroom door the moment she walked into the room

His nostrils flared and his pupils were blown wide with lust causing Vega to bite her lip to hide her smug smile and to stop herself from giggling

Lucius growls and crashes his lips to hers in fiery, lust filled kiss

She is 5'3" curvy, fair skin, athletic, round heart shaped face

Animagus, her form is a black panther

Vega and Lucius end up falling in love and getting married

Vega loves to tease and rub it in Bellatrix's face that she is The Dark Lord's favorite

Vega sends a lot of silly jinxes and hexes at Bellatrix that make her do all kinds of embarrassing things (from dancing and singing to talking about her love for the Dark Lord and lastly forcing her to sing Vega's praises and talk about her dreamily.)

Whenever Vega isn't paying attention to Bellatrix and has all her attention on Lucius, Bellatrix tries to hex her but it never works because Lucius always stops it

Lucius loves to have Vega close at all times not that she complains about it because she loves it as well because it gives her ample time to touch him and kiss him much to Draco's horror

Even though she has Lucius, Vega still loves to tease him during meeting and dinner and anytime she can really

Lucius can often ignore her teasing but there are time's where he lifts her up and tosses her over his shoulder and carries her from the room to their bedroom

Vega loves to flirt with Lucius be it anywhere from subtle pick up lines to sitting on his lap and playing with his hair

Vega and Lucius are spies for the order along with Severus Snape

Needs the right amount of smut, fluff, humor, angst, teasing, swearing and romance

Protective Lucius

Lucius Malfoy Fluff

Romantic Lucius Malfoy

Silly Lucius Malfoy

Vega and Severus Snape Best Friends


	10. The Daughter Of Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody

(20-30 chapters with an epilogue required, you can add more chapters if you wish.)

Journee Alessandra Lyric Moody, Daughter of Auror Alastor Moody, Mother unknown (Died giving birth) (Pure-Blood)

Only child

Badass like her father ( But she is also kind, sweet, caring and loving, playful, flirty, sarcastic)

Went to school with The Marauder's (Only female member)

The only one Moody will show his feelings to (He's very protective of her)

Allows her to go to Hogwarts because he knows there is nowhere safer for her to be

Beyond proud when his daughter becomes the youngest witch to achieve her animagus form (Black lioness)

Remus Lupin fancies her (Moony also has a major soft spot for her)

Her wand is very rare as it has an amethyst crystal at the bottom of the handle (It also has Dragon, Phoenix, Unicorn and Thestral heartstrings)

Third year Remus finally builds up the courage to ask Journee to go to Hogsmeade with him (After the date he tells her he's a werewolf, she just smiles at him and tells him softly that she already knew)

They talk about how she figured it all out and she told him how her father taught her how to look for signs on different magical creatures ( She give him a gentle hug whispering that she knew about him since their first year and she was just waiting for him to tell her)

Her acceptance of him causes him to fall even more in love with her

Her father is reluctant to let her date Remus but changes his mind when he sees for himself how Remus treats his daughter and gives the two of them his blessing (Remus reveals his feelings to Moody and asks him for his permission to court his daughter, Moody gives a grunt and a stiff nod in acceptance)

Sirius Black is her best friend much to her father's annoyance

Sixth year she gets taken by death eaters as bait for her father and the order (Which was a very colossal mistake made by the death eaters in the decision to take Mad-Eye Moody's only child)

Moody flipped when they got the news of his daughter's kidnapping

She is 5'3" curvy, fair skin, athletic, round heart shaped face

Remus & Journee date for a year when Remus goes to Moody asking for his blessing to marry his daughter (Moody gives Remus his blessing with a bit of hard time but there is a look of amusement in his eye and a small smirk on his lips)

Remus takes Journee to their spot down by the black lake where he asks her to marry him and she happily says yes

They tell all their friends and they celebrate in an abandoned classroom they use to hang out in instead of the crowded common room

Loves to play with Remus' hair and has also bribed Sirius into letting her braid his hair (The bribe was she would give him the homemade white chocolate truffles her father would send her for a week)

Remus is so smitten with Journee no other girl besides Lily can get his attention because she is dating his best friend and is friends with Journee (the two girls are as close as sisters being the only females among the rest of The Marauders)

Chaser for Gryffindor

Journee is the one who flirts with Remus to make him blush but he does love to get her back when she least expects it

Needs the right amount of smut, fluff, humor, angst, teasing, swearing and romance

Protective dad Mad-Eye Moody and Remus Lupin

Romantic Remus Lupin

Remus Lupin Fluff

Silly Remus Lupin


	11. Daughter Of Sirius Black

(20-30 chapters with an epilogue required, you can add more chapters if you wish.)

Genesis Rose Black, Daughter of Sirius Black, Mother unknown (Pureblood)

Godfather Remus Lupin

Kept secret from the wizarding world

Raised in the muggle world by Remus after he father was sent to Azkaban

Attends Hogwarts with Harry Potter

The second Black to be sorted into Gryffindor her father being the first

Her animagus form is a white wolf with ice blue eyes to help her Uncle Remus during the full moon like her father and Uncle James used to

Her father is secretly in love with Remus (Remus is also secretly in love with Sirius)

Butts heads with Draco constantly once they meet at Hogwarts but the two become best friends despite house rivalry

Develops a crush on Charlie Weasley

At thirteen her father escapes from Azkaban

The two meet again in the Shrieking Shack the night he accidentally takes Ron while trying to get Peter Pettigrew

She like Harry and the other's believed her father was a murder until the truth came out

That was also the night Harry found out she was Sirius' daughter

After leaving the shack Sirius and Genesis walk off a few feet to talk privately where Sirius asks her to come back and live with him after his name was cleared Genesis was thrilled to have her father back

She begged Harry, Ron and Hermione to keep it a secret that Sirius was her father from everyone

Professor Snape never found out her secret that night but did learn that she was Remus's goddaughter and that she was an animagus after she transformed and went after him to draw him away from the other's to keep them safe

Like Harry and Hermione she spends most of the summer at the burrow with the Weasley family where she meets Charlie

Later the two find out they have a soul bond

The rest of the order find out the truth about her when she walked into the kitchen during an order meeting looking down at a letter from Charlie while calling out a happy greeting to her father and Uncle Remus (she only looks up when she doesn't hear her father or uncle greet her and upon seeing everyone her eyes widen in shock)

She stands in the entrance of the kitchen frozen while glancing all around the room where she waves and calls out a nervous greeting to the rooms occupants

She is 5'3" curvy, fair skin, athletic, round heart shaped face

Sirius, Remus, Genesis & Dumbledore explain how she is Sirius' daughter and why it was kept hidden from everyone (Genesis also explains how Charlie knew but was asked to keep it to himself until the truth was revealed to the order) (Harry, Ron & Hermione also back her up after the truth comes out)

Charlie was coming to visit and asked everyone to keep it a secret because he wanted to surprise Genesis (The only ones who know what the surprise is Sirius, Remus & Molly & Arthur as Charlie had to ask for their blessing marry Genesis)

When Charlie arrives at Grimmauld Place Genesis is in the library reading his newest letter unaware that the man she loves is standing in the doorway watching her with a fond smile on his face

Charlie walks into the room and sits down next to her and she doesn't once look up from the letter thinking it's her dad so she tells him she will talk to him after she finishes reading her letter causing Charlie to chuckle breaking Genesis away from the letter to look up into the periwinkle eyes of the other half of her soul bond

Chaser for Gryffindor

Charlie and Genesis flirt nonstop when they are together

No Sirius does not love Harry more than his daughter and Harry is not the reason Sirius broke out of Azkaban (his daughter and Remus are, as he has been in love with Remus since Hogwarts but never said anything)

Needs the right amount of smut, fluff, humor, angst, teasing, swearing and romance

Good Dad Sirius Black

Protective Sirius Black and Charlie Weasley

Charlie Weasley Fluff

Romantic Charlie Weasley

Silly Charlie Weasley


	12. Daughter Of Lupin

(20-30 chapters with an epilogue required, you can add more chapters if you wish.)

Celestia Lupin, Daughter of Remus Lupin, Mother unknown (Half-Blood)

Unlike her father she does not have the lycanthrope gene but is an animagus her form is an arctic fox

Celestia turns out to be the mate of Bill Weasley

Celestia is the only one who can be around Remus when he is in his wolf form and control Moony with and without the wolfsbane potion

Moony thinks of Celestia as his pup as she is Remus's daughter so he allows her around the wolf

The war is still going on putting Remus on edge and into full on papa wolf mode constantly

Celestia smells Amortentia in class and word gets back to her father who teases her about who she smells (Spices from Egypt, Dragon hide leather, Ocean Spray and Driftwood)

Professor Snape actually likes her and awards her points and smiles at her, she is his favorite student despite his history with her father

Professor Snape was her first friend at Hogwarts after finding her alone crying in an alcove in the dungeons because she missed home and her father and no one would talk to her

Celestia has been his apprentice since her first year even after she became friends with The Weasley twins

In her third year her father came to teach DADA

Celestia is the only one Professor Snape opened up to about both of his roles in the war, he tells her everything even Dumbledore's request for Severus to kill him to spare Draco

Her Occlumency and Legilimens is just as strong as Severus's, being the one who taught her the skill to keep her mind safe

Celestia doesn't have godparents

She is the only one who knows that her father is secretly in love with Sirius (she also knows that Sirius returns her fathers feelings)

She is the only witch with a one of a kind rare wand that is made with four different core's

Helped the twins plan their escape during her fifth year and happily took the detention with Umbridge with a smirk on her lips and a sparkle of mischief in her eyes

Best friends with the four oldest Weasley Children (Bill, Charlie, Fred & George) (Before Bill was attacked by Greyback)

Finding out she & Bill are mates is a shock to everyone but The Twins & Charlie (They've all made bets since the two met)

One pissed off veela (Fluer didn't like losing to someone else) the two fight with Celestia winning (obviously) (Bill was never with Fluer, they were just friends but she fancied him.)

She is 5'3" curvy, fair skin, athletic, round heart shaped face

A month after Bill was attacked he asked Celestia to marry him (their wedding happens the same time as Bill & Fluer's did in the movie)

Bill & Celestia stay at Shell Cottage and offer assistance to the order when needed until Harry & Ron show up with a very badly injured Hermione

Celestia does her best to heal Hermione's injuries and remove the curse with Bill's help

While Bill was still recovering in the hospital wing at Hogwarts Celestia would visit him every day multiple time a day (She would also flirt with him and tell him how he is still just as handsome as he was before the scars but she does wink and tell him the scars are sexy)

Bill often like to tease Celestia by smirking at her or winking at her or just casually throwing his arm around her shoulders

Chaser for Gryffindor

Bill loves to flirt with Celestia, he loves that little blush that colors her cheeks

Bill and Celestia fight side by side taking out death eaters, giants and everything in between that tried to kill them

This will have wolfstar (RemusxSirius)

Needs the right amount of smut, fluff, humor, angst, teasing, swearing and romance

Protective Wolfstar and Bill

Romantic Bill Weasley

Bill Weasley Fluffy

Silly Bill Weasley


	13. The Baby Sister Of Remus Lupin

(20-30 chapters with an epilogue required, you can add more chapters if you wish.)

Diamond Melody Lupin, Parents Lyall and Hope Lupin, Older Brother Remus Lupin

Born April 1, 1979 (Shares a birthday with The Weasley Twins)

As a young child and an infant she would get sick a lot

When Diamond was two her mother and father died leaving her to be raised by Remus

Until that October 31, 1981 Lily & James Potter along with Sirius Black helped Remus with his two year old little sister

When Sirius went to Azkaban Remus needed someone to watch Diamond on the night of the full moon (This is where The Weasley Family come in)

Molly & Arthur Weasley are asked by Dumbledore to look after little Diamond Lupin on the nights leading up to the full moon and the day after, the two accept as Molly would never turn a child away (This is how Diamond and The Twins meet & become friends) (Bill & Charlie also take to the blue eyed redhead little sweetheart)

Diamond and George instantly hit it off and become almost as inseparable as George is with Fred (turns out Diamond & George are not only soul bonded but also soulmates) (Whatever one feels the other feels it to)

The twins along with Bill and Charlie teach Diamond all about pranking and causing Mischief much to Molly's dismay (her father secretly loves it)

Diamond can tell the twins apart by their scent ( Fred smells like fresh cut cedar, parchment, sugar, smoke & Potions ingredients) (George smells like fresh baked cookies, parchment, vanilla, fresh fruit & smoke from fireworks)

Diamond smells like vanilla, fresh baked cookies, strawberries and cream & parchment (yes Diamond & George share a few of the same scents)

The Twins and Diamond were fondly nicknamed The Three Musketeers because wherever The Twins were Diamond was with them and where Diamond was The Twins were right behind her (it followed them all the way to Hogwarts)

Somehow George knew that Diamond was his soulmate the one he would marry someday (Bill and Charlie swear from the moment the two met George knew she was the one because he smiled at her before looking up at his parents and proudly stating that he was going to marry her someday while pointing at Diamond)

When The Twins makes their escape during their sixth year they ask Diamond to come with them and no matter how much she really wants to go with them she can't so with a heavy heart and a promise to see them again soon she hugs them both before turning to walk away so they wouldn't see her cry

George not wanting her to leave with telling her how he feels grabs her by the hand and pulling her back around to face him burning his right hand into her hair and pulling her into their first kiss (once their lips touch everything falls into place and they see fireworks explode behind their eyes and feel a spark rush through their veins)

When George pulls away they are both breathless and panting with their foreheads together and George barely manages to whisper how he has been wanting to do that for years

Learns to become an animagus to sneak around and help The Twins with their pranks and to sneak away to see George after he leaves Hogwarts (her form is a tiny grey fox, looks almost like a baby fox, her form will never grow)

Over the summer Diamond helps The Twins set up their shop & is right there by George's side during the grand opening

When they couldn't be together while Diamond was at school they would send each other letters and George would send her daydream charms so she could at least have something of him

Then the beginning of the war came and the order and their families had to go into hiding and Diamond was with The Weasley's at The Burrow she felt safer with George near

Fred, Sirius and Remus live (Remus & Sirius are in love)

Chaser for Gryfinndor

Diamond likes to sneak away from Grimmauld place to the twins flat above their joke shop to be with George (but she suspects that Sirius knows she sneaks out at night and doesn't tell her brother)

Lots of flirting from both sides

Both deeply in love with the other

After the battle of Hogwarts George searches everywhere for Diamond because he almost lost her once during this battle and he didn't plan on ever losing her after finally finding her in the great hall hugging her father and Sirius and his twin George runs up to her and pulls her into his arms with a kiss and when the kiss ends he breathes out two words that sound strangely like marry me to the others around them and their suspicion is confirmed when Diamond smiles widely and nods her head up and down excitedly

Also features a lot of wolfstar

Needs the right amount of smut, fluff, humor, angst, teasing, swearing and romance

Big Brother Remus Lupin

Remus Lupin Fluff

Protective Remus Lupin and Weasley's

Weasley Twins and Diamond Best Friends

George and Diamond Fluff, Humor, Friendship


	14. The Daughter Of The Headmaster And Transfiguration Professor

(20-30 chapters with an epilogue required, you can add more chapters if you wish.)

Divina Dumbledore, Father Albus Dumbledore, Mother Minerva McGonagall

Marauders Era (Best Friends with Three of the four members) (Half-Blood)

Two years younger

Extremely beautiful with long waist length red curly hair and eyes the color of the purest emerald (Even from the day she was born her looks stayed the same)

Very mischievous but also extremely kind, sweet, caring, loving, flirty, sarcastic, playful and loyal

The only one who can keep James and Sirius from going to far with their jokes (Always steps in to stop them from tormenting Severus)

Sirius Black's bondmate (they can hear each other's thoughts & feel what the other is feeling)

She is 5'3" curvy, fair skin, athletic, round heart shaped face

Animagus, her form is a black bobcat

The night of the Potter's were murdered Divina was with them but she wasn't killed but badly injured and placed in a magically induced coma (doesn't wake up until the night Sirius broke out of Azkaban with his name on her lips in a breathless whisper)

Albus and Minerva wanted their daughter close to home so they kept her in a private room in the hospital wing of Hogwarts with the door heavily guarded against anyone meaning to do her any harm (since Sirius is her bondmate he could never hurt her intentionally or unintentionally so the wards allowed him to enter her room)

The first place Sirius went after escaping was to the cottage Divina grew up in to see if she was there when he couldn't see her there he sniffed the air to get her scent and when he caught it, it brought him up to the castle befriending a small ginger cat he asked the cat where she could be and the cat lead him up to the hospital wing through the many hidden passageways

His heart shattered upon seeing her laying there still in his dog form he climbed up on the bed and curled up next to her with his head on her lap whining softly trying to get her to wake up only receiving a twitch of her fingers (he returned to her bedside every night once he knew everyone in the castle was asleep)

Sirius watched over her praying for her to wake up so he could look into her eyes one more time the eyes he's longed to see for twelve years

He licks her left hand gently when he notices she is still wearing her engagement ring (he proposed their last night as Hogwarts students and they both agreed to wait until the war was over to get married)

His ears perk up when he hears a soft scratchy voice whisper his name and his head snapped up to see her eyelids fluttering not wanting her to see him like that he jumps off the bed and hides in the shadows by the door

Tears run down his fur when she opens her eyes with his name on her lips once more

He runs from the room knowing that Madam Pomfrey would be running in to check on her minute leaving the ginger cat to watch over her and keep him updated

Minerva & Dumbledore are overjoyed that their daughter is finally awake & fill her in on the last twelve years including the stuff with Sirius (Divina vehemently refused to listen to what they said about him)

She reveals that Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper not Sirius and that he was innocent because Pettigrew is the one who attacked her after Sirius went to look for him shocking everyone in the room with her

Dumbledore calls for Fawkes to sit with Divina while him & Minerva go & look for Sirius (this is when everything is taking place in the Shrieking Shack & everything after) Divina is then moved to 12 Grimmauld Place, The Order's Headquarters

After being saved from the dementor's kiss by Harry & Hermione Sirius is told to lay low in Grimmauld Place unaware that Divina is there

Divina thought she was alone until she heard noises coming from the kitchen so she went to the top of the stairs with her wand raised ready to attack calling out to whoever was there in the kitchen stood a frozen Sirius Black at the sound of her voice he only steps out of the kitchen when he hears her footsteps moving closer to find her halfway down the stairs

Her name falls from his lips in a broken sob as he falls to his knees and she runs down to him and his arms immediately wrap around her waist and his face pressed tightly to her stomach

Sirius and Divina stayed in that position with Sirius sobbing and afraid to let her go scared it was all a dream and that he would wake up and be back in Azkaban

While still in school Divina & Sirius would borrow James invisibility cloak to sneak out of the castle and go out into muggle London and explore and sneak into rock concerts and pubs

Chaser for Gryffindor

Late night bike rides

Let's be honest their whole friendship was nothing but flirting that never changed after they finally got together the only thing that kept Sirius sane while he was locked away in Azkaban was the thoughts of Divina and their soulbond, he could still feel it just as strong as the first time they felt it when they were kids

Needs the right amount of smut, fluff, humor, angst, teasing, swearing and romance

Dad Albus Dumbledore

Mother Minerva McGonagall

Protective parents and Marauders

Sirius Black Fluff

Romantic Sirius Black

Silly Sirius Black


	15. The Year At Uncle Gary's

(20-30 chapters with an epilogue required, you can add more chapters if you wish.)

Characters:

Gary Oldman

The cast of Harry Potter 1-3

Harmony Sky Oldman

(Born July 21, 1988)

Eventual James Phelps x Harmony Sky pairing

The Plot:

Harmony Sky Oldman is coming to live with her Uncle for the year. Who is her Uncle you ask well it's none other than Gary Oldman, that's right Sirius Black himself. Harmony's Uncle Gary is her best friend and she loves to stay with him in London over the summer when she's on break from school in America. The two do everything together, from shopping to gossiping about boy's and what Harmony's neighbor's husband got caught doing with the babysitter to everything else in-between. But the reason Harmony is coming to stay with her Uncle for the year is because her parents got in an accident and they didn't make it. The caseworker's in America want to see if Harmony can adjust to living with her Uncle for longer than the summer and if she can then she will be living with him permanently. Harmony didn't have many close friends at home as she only spoke to a few kids at school as it was well known that Harmony was the beloved niece of Gary Oldman. A lot of the older kids tried to get close to her so they could meet her Uncle but she stopped it before it could even happen. Her Uncle wasn't able to pick her up from the airport when she arrived at lunchtime so his friend David Thewlis offered to go and pick her up for him. Gary didn't know the exact day Harmony was set to arrive but the caseworker's left a message with David and the two kept her arrival as a surprise. When David brought her to the Harry Potter set she stayed hidden behind him in case her Uncle was close by so that the surprise wasn't ruined. They passed many of her Uncle's cast mates along the way and she would smile and introduce herself politely before moving on to surprise her Uncle. They finally stopped at a door with a star and her Uncle's name on it. David knocked once before opening the door and walking in calling out a greeting to those in the room. Gary is heard from the far left back corner of the room joking with David about taking too long on his lunch break. A soft melodic giggle sounded from behind David and Gary leaned over to the side to try and see who the giggle came from but he couldn't see behind his friend. Harmony stepped out of her hiding spot behind the taller man and waved to her Uncle happily. Gary jumped up and raced across the room and scooped his niece up into a bone crushing hug. The two hugged for what felt like hours but was only a few minutes when Gary pulled back to look down at his niece who was the almost spitting image of his late brother. He took her face into his hands gently and gave her a sad smile. He had to cough to clear the lump from his throat before turning to address the room and asking if he could be alone with his niece. The others in the room began to slowly trickle out the door, Alan paused briefly to gently squeeze her shoulder in greeting and comfort. Two identical boys walked out next with one of the boys lingering and gazing at the young girl before David closed the door behind him as he left the room. Gary brought her over to the couch he was sitting on and pulled her against his side as she buried her face in his chest and let the tears fall for the billionth time in what was only three days. She barely managed to get out the details of the crash and what happened. A drunk driver hit the passenger side of her father's car killing her mother instantly with her father dying on the way to the hospital. Her parents were on their way home from their weekly date night. They were supposed to be the ones to fly with her to London and stay for the weekend to visit with Gary and to help her settle in for the summer. But those plans changed overnight because some guy thought he could handle more to drink than he should have had. After Harmony was calm and didn't feel like she was going to burst out crying again her Uncle took her to meet the few of the cast she didn't get to meet when she arrived. She met the ones who played Harry, Ron and Hermione the summer before but this time she would be meeting the twins and the one who played Ginny. One of the twins couldn't keep his eyes off her for more than a few minutes, who she then learned was James and his brother was Oliver. She couldn't tell them apart during her first week living with her Uncle but after that it came easier to her to tell them apart. Oliver would look her in the eyes when he talked to her, told her stories of being on set, or joked with her, but James couldn't meet her eyes, he always blushed and couldn't finish a joke or find something witty and clever to say. Harmony liked him anyways, she just thought he was why and needed more time to get to know her better. What Harmony didn't know was that James was just like his brother and liked to joke around and tell stories. After a month the custody papers came in and Gary was officially and legally Harmony's guardian. They kept her childhood home and would go back when she was older. As the years went on and Harmony grew, her body filled out in all the right places and her face became more heart shaped and feminine and she was breathtakingly beautiful. She developed feelings for James and when she was twenty one James came clean and the two got together. They were the talk of the film industry as the most adorable and cutest couple, the fans said they were couple goals and wished they had a love like theirs. They married when Harmony was twenty two and at twenty four Harmony gave birth to their first child a baby girl they named Melody Sky. Uncle Gary is still and will always be Harmony's best friend.

Needs the right amount of smut, fluff, humor, angst, teasing, swearing and romance

Uncle and Niece Best Friends


	16. The Hidden Issacs

(20-30 chapters with an epilogue required, you can add more chapters if you wish.)

Characters:

Jason Issacs

Harry Potter Cast 1-4

Genevieve Arabella Quinn Issacs

(Born July 21, 1986)

Pairing: Oliver Phelps x Genevieve Issacs

The Plot:

Genevieve Arabella Quinn Issacs born on July 21, 1986 to actor Jason Issacs. Genevieve is Jason's first child, she is his pride and joy, the apple of his eye, his entire world. He kept her hidden from the spotlight to protect her from internet trolls who have nothing better to do than to write hateful comments to tear others down. Jason didn't want his precious baby girl to go through the horrors of being criticized like so many celebrity children because of jealous and petty trolls. The only ones to know about Genevieve were his family and friends and his cast mates on whatever movie he was working on. In 1997 he brought her to the set of Armageddon that was set to hit theaters in the summer of 1998. When Genevieve was 12 years old she met Bruce Willis, which she thought was super cool. In 2002 her father was cast in the film adaptation of Harry Potter as Lucius Malfoy. Since Genevieve was homeschooled she was allowed on set as much as she wanted. So many of the crew would keep a watch out for 15 year old Genevieve because they knew that when she was on set that a prank was just around the corner and no one was safe, not even her father. The pranks and mischief got worse when she met The Phelps Twins and became their friend. Tom Felton also became Genevieve's surrogate little brother and she would look out for him whenever she could. Genevieve was on set so much she became an extra on the film. You may be wondering what Genevieve looks like well, she has a fair complexion, a diamond shaped face, full plump lips, a small button nose, round doe like eyes that are of the brightest emerald, she has waist length wild red curly hair, she has a feminine but athletic body build, she's 5'6" and just a hint of freckles that scatter across her nose and cheeks. She looks like a model and would make a lot of girls jealous if she lived in the spotlight but she is not that kind of girl, she would rather wear jeans, shorts, sweatpants and leggings with sandals, flip flops and sneakers than dresses, skirts and high heels. She was truly a down to earth girl who cared about everyone around her and would give you the clothes off her back if she knew you needed them more than she did. Her kindness is just one of the many things that drew Oliver to her and caused him to fall in love with her. Her flair for not acting overly girly and giggly is another thing he loves about her. The first to find out about his feelings was obviously James the second was Genevieve's father because he asked his permission to take her out on a date. Oliver was overjoyed when Jason gave him his blessing to take Genevieve out on a date and made him swear that he would take care of his daughter and never break her heart or her trust. The date went better than Oliver could have planned and by the end of the night Genevieve agreed to be his girlfriend. Two years later the two were engaged to be married. Three months later they were married in a small ceremony with only close family and friends present. Many who didn't know the young couple told them they were too young to get married, that they would get a divorce before their first wedding anniversary. Genevieve and Oliver just brushed off their comments because they knew they were going to be together until they were old and grey. At twenty two they welcomed their first child, a boy Onyx Valentino Phelps. They welcomed their second child just four years later at twenty six a baby girl, Amethyst Jade. Their son Onyx was an amazing big brother, always helping Genevieve with his baby sister, gets jealous when Oliver holds her when he is talking to her, making her smile and giggle. Onyx is very protective of Amethyst or as he likes to call her, his little Amie. He's always asking his parents to take pictures of him with her, he tells all of his friends at daycare that his baby sister is his best friend even if she isn't old enough to play with his toys yet. He loves that little girl maybe even more than his favorite toy.

Needs the right amount of smut, fluff, humor, angst, teasing, swearing and romance

Dad Jason Issacs

Grandpa Jason Issacs


	17. The Talented Fiennes Daughter

(20-30 chapters with an epilogue required, you can add more chapters if you wish.)

Characters

Ralph Fiennes

Harry Potter cast 1-5

Emerson Rose Fiennes (Born July 21, 1986)

Pairing: James Phelps x Emerson Fiennes

The Plot:

Everyone knows Ralph Fiennes and his daughter Emerson Rose but what they don't know is that Emerson is very talented in many different things. Her talent's range from singing, dancing and acting to painting, drawing, sketching and sculpting and ending with sports, like baseball, soccer, basketball and she is very well trained in MMA, kickboxing, Aikido, Krav Maga, Judo, Jujtsu. She is very athletic, loves to go out and have fun and have kinds of mini adventures, her favourite places to go are the amusement parks and hiking trails to waterfalls. Emerson also loves to bake and cook and surprise her father with lunch or treats while he is on set working. Now when her father was cast to play Lord Voldemort for the film adaptation of Harry Potter she would visit him for lunch and cook him anything he wanted. That's how she met James, he was walking by her fathers trailer one afternoon and could smell the food cooking. He knew it was Ralph's trailer and that the man was not inside he was off filming. So he decided to investigate and upon knocking on the door and hearing a soft voice call out to come in he was stunned to see a girl around his age dancing around in the small kitchen cooking. Emerson blushed and turned down the music because she thought it was her dad or Alan, Jason, David or Gary. She said a shy hello to James asking who he was and if he was looking for her father. James told her his name and that he smelled the food as he was walking by and knew that Ralph was off filming. Emerson chuckled at the food reference and made him up a to-go plate of her famous lasagna rolls and two slices of homemade cheesy garlic bread with some desert, her special white chocolate brownies. Her dad arrived a few minutes after James left with Alan, Jason, David and Gary walking in after him. Emerson smiled happily at them all asking if they were hungry because she had just finished lunch. They all agreed while she was placing everything on the table. They sat around the table laughing and talking about how filming was going and making jokes and begging Emerson to come and watch them film their next scene. She laughed and relented playfully. Walking from Ralph's trailer everyone watched as the men still dressed as Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black made their way back to set laughing and joking with a young girl on the back of Alan laughing along with them. James pointed her out to his twin the moment he saw her as Oliver asked him where he had gotten his food as that isn't what they were serving at the food truck. James was smitten with the girl with copper colored hair and the brightest cerulean blue eyes he has ever seen and all he knew was her name and that she was the daughter of Ralph Fiennes. He wanted to get to know all about her before he asked her out in case they didn't have any chemistry to be a romantic pairing. The rest of the cast slowly got used to her being around and finding her in random places either drawing, painting or sketching something. They have also found her singing and dancing like she was the only person around. They were in awe of her many talents and would ask why she never shared them with the world. She would smile and say she didn't need to be famous or verified to share her talents with the world what mattered most is when she would sit on the street in front of a store or in a park singing or visiting sick children and making them smile as she taught them how to draw, paint, sketch and dance. She didn't need to make a profit off of her talents, the joy it brought to others was payment enough. They were left speechless and even more in awe of the young Fiennes daughter that they asked Ralph more about her and learned of all of her other talents and her charity work. James was even more determined after hearing it all to get to know her more. Slowly the two began to spend more time together and Emerson slowly began to fall for James, while James' feelings for Emerson grew stronger. Then one day they moved from friends to boyfriend and girlfriend without even realizing but those close to Emerson knew it was the day after Emerson's twenty first birthday. It was no surprise when the two became engaged and married not long after.

Needs the right amount of smut, fluff, humor, angst, teasing, swearing and romance

Dad Ralph Fiennes

Famous father daughter duo


	18. David Thewlis' Avenger Daughter

(20-30 chapters with an epilogue required, you can add more chapters if you wish.)

Characters:

David Thewlis

Harry Potter Cast

Marvel Cast

Anastasia Quinn Thewlis (Born July 21, 1981)

Eventual Chris Evans X Anastasia Thewlis Pairing

The Plot:

Anastasia Quinn Thewlis, daughter to David Thewlis, made her film debut in the 90's following in her fathers footsteps. In 2005 she launched her singing career sending her to the top of the charts and her success went soaring even higher. In 2010 she was cast as Natasha Romanoff, The Black Widow herself (No hate to Scarlett Johonasson, I love her but this is just to fit with the storyline) a Russian Spy turned S.H.I.E.L.D Agent. When she got the role her father was away in Londonfilming the seventh instalment to The Harry Potter franchise. She couldn't wait to tell her father the good news and since she was in London visiting him she left her hotel to head to the studio to surprise him with the news. When she arrived security let her right in as they knew who she was and why she was there. Along the way she met Alan, The Twins, Emma, Jason, Daniel and Tom saying a brief hello and smile as she passed them. Of course she was in full Black Widow cosplay, to get a feel for the costume she would have to be wearing soon. When she saw her father was on break as everyone was setting up for the next scene she screamed excitedly and ran and jumped on his back and happily exclaiming Hi Daddy (yes I am aware how some people have turned the word sexual but it is in no way sexual in this story or any of the story ideas I have in the future) he laughed at her enthusiasm. When he saw her outfit he just shrugged it off not connecting the dots at first until she laughed and told him she got the part in the upcoming Iron Man movie. Now her father was aware how big and amazing this news was because Anastasia was a big Marvel fan and getting cast in one of their movies was a lifelong dream of hers. Anastasia was jumping up and down happily and clapping her hands when her father launched forward and lifted her up into his arms in a massive hug and telling him how happy, excited and proud he was of her. Anastasia blushed at the complements and her smile widened and her cheeks to become sore but that didn't matter as she finally got her dream role. She told him she would have to move to California temporarily as that is where filming would take place. She couldn't tell him much of what she would be doing as that was a part of her contract with Marvel. She was in awe when she met Robert Downey Jr and Gwyneth Paltrow, both were very sweet and welcoming and made her feel at home. The filming process was a lot of fun as Robert would never say the same thing twice and would say things to make her laugh and break character. So when she returned for her second Marvel movie, The Avengers she felt right at home. The year before her father filmed his last Harry Potter film and attended his last Harry Potter premier with his daughter by his side. Anastasia cried throughout the whole movie especially when the death of Remus Lupin, Fred Weasley and Severus Snape happened. She was inconsolable for an hour after the premier and it took her father, Alan and James to comfort her and calm her down and to stop her from breaking down fully and having a full blown panic attack. Filming The Avengers was so much more fun for Anastasia as she met so many more amazing people like Mark Ruffalo, Chris Hemsworth, Jeremy Renner and Chris Evans. She would flush and become super shy whenever Chris Evans was around and no one knew why until Jeremy and Robert figured it out that their little Anastasia had a crush on the Boston native. They would tease her relentlessly whenever he was around and try to push the two into each other to get them to talk. Eventually Chris worked up the courage to talk to her and the two struck up a close friendship. They were best friends much to Jermey and Robert's annoyance as they wanted them together. As each new Marvel movie came out Anastasia and Chris grew closer. When it came time to film Avengers: Endgame, Anastasia asked for Natasha's death to be kept a secret from Chris. The Russo brothers agreed and Natasha's death scene was filmed with only the crew, Jeremy and Anastasia present. That was a hard day to film as Natasha was a large part of Anastasia's life and it was coming to an emotional end. As she was Chris' best friend she was well known and loved by his family, his brother treated her like another sister, Carly and Shana loved that there was another girl around so they could team up against the boys, Chris' nieces and nephews thought of her as their aunt and Lisa adored her. Anastasia was in Boston visiting Chris and staying for two weeks when the coronavirus hit and everyone was asked to quarantine. Anastasia was forced to extend her stay in Boston and with Chris. That's how their friendship blossomed and became something more intimate, it came to no surprise to their friends and family when they told them the news as they all saw it coming for years. It was hard keeping their relationship secret from all of their fans as they both had to have zoom meetings where they had to try and make it look like they weren't living in the same house. They managed it for the first couple of months when it happened, Chris walked into the kitchen shirtless and in basketball shorts where Anastasia was talking to James Cordin about her upcoming album and if she had any plans for a new movie. Anastasia was unaware that he had walked in and seen walk past her camera until James shocked her by asking if he just saw a shirtless Chris Evans walk behind her. Anastasia and Chris both froze and looked at each other with wide eyes. They didn't know what to do until Scott walked in wearing the same thing as Chris and popped up behind her and waved at James laughing and commenting how he was the one he saw not his brother. Everyone knew Anastasia was friends with the entire Evans family so it would come to no surprise if she was hanging out with Scott. Anastasia and Chris only let out the breath they were holding after the live footage and audio was ended and her laptop was shut off. It took another month for the two of them to come up with a statement and find the right picture to post confirming their relationship. Of course their family and friends all loved it and congratulated them. The fans were split down the middle while some loved the two together, the others hated it.

Needs the right amount of smut, fluff, humor, angst, teasing, swearing and romance

Dad David Thewlis

Famous father daughter duo

Evans Family and Anastasia friendship


	19. The Witch With Unique Eyes

(20-30 chapters with an epilogue required, you can add more chapters if you wish.)

Characters:

Melody Lyric Snape

Bill Weasley

Severus Snape

Albus Dumbledore

Minerva McGonagall

Molly Weasley

Charlie Weasley

Harry Potter

Hermione Granger

Ron Weasley

Fred & George Weasley

Ginny Weasley

The Plot:

Severus Snape, Potions Master and Professor at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. He was one of the youngest professors in the history of Hogwarts, he is also a defective death eater when he found a bundle wrapped in a dark purple blanket outside of his chambers at Hogwarts. It was a baby girl, with soft curly midnight black hair and green tips. Attached to the blanket was an envelope with his name on it. The letter read, "Dear Severus, by the time you find this letter with the baby, I'll be dead. I know I messed up and I hurt you, I know that you will never forgive me for what I've done, but please Severus I need you to take my baby and keep her safe. I should have listened to you when you told me Fenrir was bad news and volatile, but I foolishly laughed off your concern and left you for that beast. I wish I knew then what I do now, that Fenrir is a monster who doesn't care about anyone but himself. I tried to leave him but he got violent and physically made me stay, he abused me mentally, physically and sexually. He was smart enough to never force himself on me sexually while in his human form, but when it was a full moon he raped me, I could do nothing to stop him, he was too strong and he had stolen my wand and snapped it when I tried to leave. The last time he raped me as his wolf he got me pregnant. I cried every night when I found out, please don't send her away when you find out the truth about her, she is an innocent baby girl who didn't ask for any of this or to be cursed with lycanthropy. He knew if he got me pregnant while in wolf form on a full moon that the baby would carry the lycanthropy gene, he planned it all. I need you to keep her safe, Fenrir will turn her into a monster if he finds her. She is a very sweet baby, who cries when she thinks hurts a stuffed animal. Please I'm begging you to do everything in your power to keep her safe and far away from that monster. The moment I held her in my arms after she was born I knew that I had to send her away or he would do the same thing to her as he did to me. I packed everything she had and wrote you this letter before calling for a house elf to leave her at your chambers. I knew I had to be quick so Fenrir wouldn't catch me sending her away with a house elf never to be seen by him again. I left another letter for the baby for when she is old enough to understand why she was sent away and why her mommy was never there for her. Fenrir probably returns back to the house he has me locked in just as I'm handing the baby to the elf and will be furious and kill me right away. Take care of my baby girl Severus, she is going to need you. Her name is Melody Lyric, her birthday is December 21,1972. Goodbye Severus, I'm so sorry for everything. Sincerely yours, Minka Lyric Black" Severus couldn't believe this was happening, he wanted to go after Fenrir and kill him but one look down at the baby sleeping in his arms he knew Minka was right. He kept Melody, and with a magical and blood adoption Melody was his biological daughter. Through the years Severus did everything he could to take care of her and keep her safe. Melody was Severus' world. He was nervous when it came time for Melody to attend Hogwarts because of her lycanthropy but Albus implemented the same rules and protection for Melody as he did for Remus Lupin, well he did a little more to protect Melody than he did Remus. Severus was reluctant when Melody came to see him after the welcoming feast and the sorting ceremony just before curfew when she told him about her two new friends, Bill and Charlie Weasley. But there was another reason why Melody was drawn to Bill, turns out that he is her mate, much to the horror of Severus. He watches as the three grow closer and closer each day and he knows that he and Albus will have to sit down with Arthur and Molly Weasley and let them know about Melody and Bill. Surprisingly the matriarch and patriarch of The Weasley clan were calm and understanding of everything, Molly was thrilled to finally have a girl around that she will one day call her daughter in law. Melody was welcome at The Burrow anytime and would spend most of her time with The Weasley's with her dad. The three friends were told the same as the adults, Bill and Charlie thought it was cool that she was a werewolf and asked to see her wolf. Melody laughed at her friends and was happy and relieved they weren't afraid of her and still wanted to be her friends. In Melody and Charlie's fifth year Bill made it official and asked Melody to be his girlfriend, she happily said yes. They married a year after Melody graduated from Hogwarts. Charlie went on to live and work in Romania while Melody and Bill moved to Egypt as curse breakers, they were an unstoppable force and brilliant team. They got their assignments done early and without any problems. Bill and Melody received letters and updates from their family back home weekly and Melody was concerned with the information about her brother in law and his friends. Her father wasn't thrilled with the new trio of friends at Hogwarts and since Melody married Bill and became a part of The Weasley family, Severus also became Uncle Severus to the youngest members of the family. He could only show his affection for the family during holidays and the summer as he had a role to play in the fast approaching war. The Twins, Ron and Ginny understood they wouldn't be allowed to call him uncle while at school. Bill and Melody moved home during the trios sixth year, where Bill was attacked by Fenrir Greyback, luckily it wasn't a full moon and Bill would only experience some symptoms of lycanthropy. The Weasley's, Melody, Minerva and Hermione knew the truth, that Severus and Albus faked the headmaster's death. They had to keep the truth from Harry until the right time to reveal the truth and end the war. The mission to retrieve Harry and return him safely to the burrow was a success with only a few injuries like George losing his ear, no one died but Hedwig who was protecting Harry. Bill and Melody's anniversary party was going off without a hitch until the patrons came followed by a death eater attack. Harry, Ron and Hermione got away safely while The Order fought the death eaters. They were forced to retreat and hide in various safe houses. Melody and Bill laid low at Shell Cottage and helped members of the order when they needed healing or food or somewhere to rest for the night. When the trio arrived with Ron carrying an unconscious Hermione, Melody could only pray to Merlin she was alright. Melody did her best to heal Hermione and together with her mate and husband Bill, they used their famous curse breaking talents to purge the curse from Hermione's arm leaving behind nothing but a faint scar that you can only make out from up close. Melody knew the truth that Severus wasn't her birth father, that he performed a magical and blood adoption to make her legally and biology his daughter. She knew that Fenrir Greyback was responsible for the death of her mother and the cause of her precious husband's scars. It was at The Battle Of Hogwarts that she came face to face with the monster himself. She squared her shoulders and pointed her wand at Fenrir, and with glowing eyes and a sneer her father, Severus would be proud of fired off spells left and right never giving Fenrir a chance to fight back. While her back was turned and unguarded two of Fenrir's wolves were closing in on her, but Bill and Remus were quick to her rescue. She managed to kill Fenrir and save Fred in the process. Something in her magical core and her pack bond told her that something was wrong, very wrong with her father. She grabbed Bill and Remus on her way out of the castle running off in the dirt the bond was pulling her, Charlie met up with them not long after. They arrived at The Shrieking Shack where they joined Ron, Harry and Hermione kneeling in front of someone covered in a lot of blood, Melody gasped and ran forward when she saw the black clad figure was her father. She had Remus take the trio back to the castle to end the war and to finish Voldemort, she was left with Bill and Charlie and the three of them worked quickly and efficiently to keep her father alive. They stopped the bleeding and managed to remove the venom from the wound and stop it from spreading, Melody closed the wound on her father's neck and wrapped it in protective gauze so as not to stop infection. Bill and Charlie helped her get him to his feet and the two stayed at his side as they ran back to the castle with Melody leading the way while firing spells at anyone on the dark side trying to stop them. They got Severus safely up to the castle and into the great hall to be looked over by Madame Pomfrey. Molly and Arthur put a stop to anyone who tried to get close to Severus and hurt him, Fred, George, Charlie and Bill stood guard in front of the matron and the bed holding a recovering Severus Snape. Ron, Hermione and Ginny joined them not long after standing around the bed of their snarky but well loved professor and uncle. It was only when a loud crashing came into the great hall, everyone looked up in time to see Harry calmly telling Voldemort that Severus was working against him the whole time and was and has always been on the side of the light since his daughter came into his life. The spells thrown were quick and and with a swing of a sword and Nagini's head falling from her body, the silence came and everyone looked away from Neville to see Voldemort turn to ashes and blow away. Harry joined The Weasley's and Hermione at Severus' side to stand vigil. Bill stood behind his wife with his hands on her shoulders and Charlie resting his own arm Bill's shoulder. Molly, Poppy, Minerva and Arthur looked at the original trio of Hogwarts with fondness, it was like they were never apart as Bill and Charlie spoke quietly with Melody to cheer her up and make her laugh. The castle got a shock when Dumbledore appeared in the middle of the great hall alive and well. He made one of his speeches before coming to stand next to Minerva on the left side of Severs' bed. He apologized to Harry for keeping everything from him. Severus woke up an hour later to his daughter and The Weasley's at his side. His daughter was laughing and joking with Bill and Charlie just like old times. Life slowly moved on, Severus was cleared of all charges. He returned to teach potions. Bill and Melody welcomed their first child together and they could not be happier. Charlie was of course named godfather, the twins loved being uncles and Severus was a very dotting and devoted grandfather.

Needs the right amount of smut, fluff, humor, angst, teasing, swearing and romance

Dad Severus Snape

Weasley Family and Severus Snape friendship

Severus Snape adopted into The Weasley Family along with his daughter

Bill and Charlie Weasley and Melody Best Friends, The Original Trio Of Hogwarts


	20. Padfoot And Hermione

(20-30 chapters with an epilogue required, you can add more chapters if you wish.)

Pairing: Sirius Black x Hermione Granger

Met when Hermione was in her third year when she helped Harry save him from the kiss

They did not meet again until Hermione stayed at The Order headquarters (Hermione is 18 because of her use of the time turner her third year so she is of age and a legal adult so the mutual attraction they both feel is legal)

Sirius loves to talk to Hermione when he can and he always knows just where to find her in his families library where the two would talk for hours forgetting all about the war and the others in the house

Remus noticed how close the two were becoming before anyone else saw it and talked to Sirius about it and when he saw how serious and genuine Sirius was about his feelings and intentions with Hermione he let it go and gave Sirius his blessing, Remus thought of Hermione as his daughter

When the rest of the order found out they were angry at first but then Sirius revealed something that shocked them all

Hermione and Sirius share a soul bond it happened after she along with Harry saved him the bond formed when he hugged her goodbye

Sirius went on to explain that he has never done anything untoward or made any advances towards Hermione while she was still under age and that he was only getting to know her better and that he was going to tell her about the bond when the time was right

Hermione finally spoke up after Sirius finished talking and said how it all made sense and how she has always felt safe and comfortable with Sirius and how he has been nothing but a gentlemen

She accepted the bond and it was agreed that they would not complete the bond with consummation until Hermione was ready

Harry was against it at first until he saw how his Godfather was around his best friend and how he treated her and after a long talk with Remus

Sirius survived the battle at The Department Of Mysteries and was at Hermione's bedside only leaving to use the loo or to have a quick shower and a bite to eat but other than that he was by her side maybe not as himself but he was as padfoot

After Hermione used obliviate on her parents Sirius was the first one she went to and he just held her as she cried and told him everything how she was leaving with Harry and Ron after Bill and Fluer's wedding on a mission to find and destroy Voldemort's horcrux

Sirius held her for the rest of the night as they lay together in his bed as Hermione slept Sirius remained awake just gently running his fingers through her thick brown hair until he fell into a light sleep

Sirius was Hermione's date to the wedding and as much as he didn't want her to go on the mission with Harry and Ron he knew she had to go

As the two were sharing a dance is when all hell broke loose and chaos rain downed as death eaters showed up Sirius got her Hermione's back as she ran to Harry and Ron the two locked eyes before Hermione apparated the three of them away

The two wouldn't see each other until Harry, Ron and Hermione took refuge at Grimmauld Place

That night Sirius and Hermione completed their bond as they knew it could be the last time they saw each other

A few days later Hermione and the boys left leaving behind a worried Sirius Black

The three managed to get captured and taken to Malfoy Manor where Hermione was tortured for information on why they had the sword of Gryffindor

They escaped to Shell Cottage where Fluer managed to heal what she could of Hermione's injuries and the trio was off again to break into the Ministry and Gringotts and free a dragon

Finally they made it back to Hogwarts where they were reunited with the rest of the order and Hermione was reunited with Sirius

The final battle was long and hard as they lost many good witches and wizards but finally on May 2, 1998 the battle was won with Harry Potter coming out on top and Voldemort turning into dust

Fred, Remus, Tonks and Severus lived

Sirius asked Hermione to move in with him and to bond with him

Needs the right amount of smut, fluff, humor, angst, teasing, swearing and romance

Protective Remus Lupin


	21. The Fifth Marauder

(20-30 chapters with an epilogue required, you can add more chapters if you wish.)

Pairing: Remus Lupin x Hermione Granger

Hermione was a year younger than our favorite boys James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin and is in the same year as the three boys along with Peter Pettigrew

The five share a compartment on their way to Hogwarts and they all become best friends but one of the boys clings to Hermione a little more than the other three boys

Hermione and Remus are the bookworms of the group of five and that's why the two or close but that is not all Remus's furry little problem has had a taste of her scent and has claimed the bushy haired little witch as his mate

Remus freaks out and avoided Hermione for weeks and it upsets her because she thinks she's done something wrong and when Remus accepts the mate bond he finally finds Hermione and tells her why he avoided her and let's her know he understands if she doesn't want to be friends anymore

Hermione smacks him once across the face before throwing her arms around him and telling him he was crazy that just because he was a werewolf didn't change anything and that she would accept the mating bond but they should take everything slow as it is their first year and that they should complete the bond when they were older which Remus fully agrees with

Whenever Hermione isn't around is when the boys bully Severus Snape and she doesn't find out about it until their fifth year after Severus slipped up and called Lily a mudblood in a time of weakness she saw the guilt the moment the words spit forth from his lips and being muggle-born just like the auburn haired girl she was hurt by it at first but forgave him even if the word wasn't directed at herself

For weeks she would see Severus outside the Gryffindor common room begging and pleading with the fat lady to send for Lily so he could apologize again but she never did and Hermione had enough of it so she spoke to Severus and told him that she would talk to Lily for him and explain how sorry he was and that they have been friends for years and it would be stupid to throw it all away over a silly little word uttered in a moment of weakness

That's when Severus understood that Hermione was also muggle-born and heard him say that awful name and she didn't hold it against him like she should have instead she was offering to help him get his best friend back

The two began a slow and tentative friendship after that

Hermione and Lily had that talk and the auburn haired girl agreed to talk to Severus and forgive him after Hermione explained that it was only a word and it only has power to hurt you if you let it

After her talk with Lily it was time for her to have a stern talking to with her boys about how immature they were all being and that Lily didn't need them to protect her all the time and that she could take care of herself and to stop treating her like a damsel in distress the boys felt properly chastised and promised to apologies to Severus and to make amends and to try to be his friend

Hermione was so proud of her boys that she pulled Remus into their first kiss leaving them both breathless as the other three wolf whistled and applauded the two

They both blushed and with sheepish smiles and even though it went unsaid their relationship went from friends to boyfriend and girlfriend

Hermione became an animagus with James, Sirius and Peter to help Remus during the full moons the boys laughed at her when they saw her animagus form was a grey wolf

The five of them would run around the forbidden forest all night before they all found a small clearing to lay down and sleep for the night with moony curling around Hermione protectively

Hermione's Marauder name is moonlight as she brings light to Remus's life everyday and makes him forget all his problems and helps him accept his wolf

After graduation Hermione became a healer for the order and she was the only other person to know that Lily and James made Peter their secret keeper because she knew just like Sirius that everyone would assume he was chosen and they would go right for him

Hermione was in pain every day because Remus wasn't with her as he was on a mission undercover with the werewolf packs so she was forced to stay hidden with James and Lily as she is Harry's godmother so when Voldemort came for the Potters only Peter knew she was there

Hermione and James were the only ones to see him as Lily already had Harry upstairs trying to hide

Hermione tried to plead with Peter but he wouldn't listen he just kept mumbling how they would be finally be together and Hermione manage to choke out that they would never be together and Peter flipped throwing a curse at her hitting her directly in the chest

After everything was over the charm protecting the cottage fell just after Severus and Sirius showed up but it was too late the two fought and Sirius left in a rampage shouting out he will get revenge

Severus ran inside to find James dead in the stairway leading to the bedrooms where he found Lily on the floor dead and Harry crying in his crib and he immediately went to the boy to calm him down and when he was sleeping again Severus heard another baby cry from downstairs so he laid Harry in the crib to investigate only to find Hermione as an infant

Severus stayed with the two until Dumbledore arrived and they both decided that Hermione should live with member of the order for her safety while Harry went to his only living blood relative

Hermione was placed with The Weasley's

Her memories were also locked away inside her mind so she had no memory of her friends and even worst off all Remus

Even though Hermione is now an infant the mating bond with Remus never broke it was to strong and too pure to be broken by a curse and poor Remus had to watch as his Hermione grew up with no memory of him or their love and it broke his heart

Hermione once again attended Hogwarts but it was different she thought The Weasley children were her siblings they all were protective of her all but Ron who thought she was mental and and weird because she didn't have the same hair color as the rest of the family

Hermione was hurt her brother would think something like that and especially in front of someone she hoped would be a friend

No one her age liked her so she spent most of her time in the library or with Fred and George planning pranks

Severus watched her from a distance like he promised Remus he would

He was supposed to act like a mean cruel man but he just couldn't treat Hermione like that no matter how hard he tried she was his friend the one who got Lily to forgive him and to stop the Marauders from bullying him

After the troll incident he watched Hermione like a hawk and when in her second year when he found potions ingredients missing he knew it was her he didn't need the trip to the hospital wing to see her as a giant cat to confirm his suspicions

Remus was furious over that one but the Marauder in him also found it hilarious

During third year Remus became the DADA professor and it was hard for him being so close to his Hermione knowing she didn't have a clue who he was or what they were to each other

Sirius broke out of Azkaban that year to go after Peter who everyone thought was dead murdered by Sirius

Hermione fancied Remus from the moment she met him on the Hogwarts Express and when she saw him talking to Sirius in the shrieking shack she felt relieved and when they forced Peter to transform out of his animagus form she became enraged but she couldn't figure out why she felt that way

When Sirius was captured again and was awaiting the kiss she panicked for a way to save him and when Dumbledore brought up time she knew what she had to do so with Harry they went back to before it all went down and watched their past selves until they could save buckbeak and Sirius

When they were saying goodbye to Sirius he pulled Hermione aside and hugged her tight and placed a kiss on the top of her head and called her moonlight before he left with buckbeak

The morning after everything Harry told her Remus was leaving and she met him at the gates leaving Hogwarts out of the view of the castle she begged him not to go and he looked at her with a sad smile with something else in his eyes that she couldn't place and put down his briefcase and gently took her hands in his much larger ones rubbing his thumbs along her knuckles he told her he had to go that it was for the best and it wouldn't be the last time they ever saw each other

Hermione had tears streaming down her face as he was saying goodbye and before he had anytime to react to stop her she kissed him they both felt the spark but only Remus knew what it meant and before he could say anything and reject her she ran away

They didn't see each other again until Hermione and The Weasley's were staying with Sirius in Grimmauld place The Order's headquarters every time they were in the same room Hermione or Remus couldn't stop thinking about the kiss and would steal glances at each other when the other wasn't looking but Molly, Arthur, Sirius, Severus, Dumbledore and Minerva all saw them and knew it could happen any day now that Hermione's memories would come back

With her use of the time turner her mind was at the age she was when the curse hit her turning her into a baby and when her memories came back they all knew it was not going to be good Hermione's temper was still just as fierce and strong as it was before the curse

The moment they all were dreading and waiting for happened when Hermione was hit with a curse during the battle at The Department of Mysteries Remus felt it and Moony took over and ran right for Hermione with Sirius running after him and the two got her back to Hogwarts and to the hospital wing where she was treated

Everyone was unaware that the lock on her memories was broken and that her life was flashing before her eyes as she slept and they wouldn't know until a few hours later when Hermione woke up screaming for James to run and protect Lily

Remus, Sirius and Severus were hopeful but also worried while Harry and The Weasley children were confused

Hermione rolled her head to her right and opened her eyes to see Remus and whispered Moony and all them tension in Remus melted away with that one word and Dumbledore forced everyone expect for Remus, Sirius and Severus from Hermione's bedside so he could explain what was happening

Hermione looked up at the other two men before she broke down because she was back with her family and her Remus but they were all so broken as James and Lily were not with them

Remus held her while Sirius and Severus each placed a hand on her ankles in silent support

Hermione looked up at Remus and told him that it was Peter who was responsible for cursing her and forcing her into a baby and for betraying them to You-Know-Who because he was James and Lily's secret keeper not Sirius

Needs the right amount of smut, fluff, humor, angst, teasing, swearing and romance

Female Marauder

Severus Snape and Marauders Friendship


	22. Charlie Weasley's Dragon Queen

(20-30 chapters with an epilogue required, you can add more chapters if you wish.)

Characters:

Charlie Weasley

Phoenix Rose Mcgonagall

The Weasley's

Harry Potter

Hermione Granger

Hogwarts Teaching Staff

Remus Lupin

Sirius Black

The Plot:

Charlie Weasley, second born of Molly & Arthur Weasley, lives in Romania where he takes care of dragon's

Phoenix Rose Mcgonagall, Half-blood friend to Harry Potter, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George Weasley and Hermione Granger

Charlie is the only Weasley that Phoenix has yet to meet while already considered family by Bill, George and Fred, Ron and Ginny

It was the summer before the Weasley children, Harry, Hermione and Phoenix go back to Hogwarts that she finally meets the famous Dragon Tamer, Charlie Weasley

The two hit it off straight away much to the shock of the rest of the Weasley's as Charlie is quiet around new people but for some reason Phoenix is different

The two are always found talking or debating over which type of dragon is the best, Charlie is in of awe of the little witch when she shows him that she is an animagus and her form takes on that of a Antipodean Opaleye

Phoenix also clues Charlie into a little secret that only Bill, the twins and her mother knows about, she's a Metamorphmagus leaving the burly Weasley even more in awe of her

The two are only friends but both secretly have feelings for the other

One day at The Burrow over summer Charlie was visiting and Phoenix had no clue and was pleasantly surprised to see him

The two would be found down by the pond talking while Phoenix would swing her legs back and forth across the water

From the kitchen window Bill would see Charlie smoothly stretch and rest his arm along Phoenix's shoulders, she would laugh lean forward to pull her hair up before tossing it over his arm and leaning back against him

Charlie breathed a sigh of relief when Phoenix laid her head on his shoulder and began to run his fingers through her hair

Bill smirked at the sight of his burly little brother being all gentle with a girl the way he is with the baby dragon's he works with

Bill is soon joined by the rest of his siblings to watch their big burly dragon tamer brother with their friend

The twins elbow each other and make jokes and cheer Charlie on

The screaming and cheering brought Molly, Arthur along with Harry and Hermione to the kitchen to see what all the noise was about only to look out the window to see Charlie pull Phoenix into a slow sweet kiss

Molly almost fainted in shock and happiness at the sight

While Arthur exchanged 20 galleons into Bill's hand

When Charlie pulled away from the kiss he looked nervously into Phoenix eyes praying to Merlin that he didn't just ruin their friendship but when she smiled and leaned back in and gave him a gentle kiss

"I have something to show you, one of the Opaleye dragon's lost one of their scales. I brought it with me because I thought you would like it." Charlie rambled nervously while pulling the scale from the pocket of his button up shirt

Phoenix gasped at the shimmer on the scale and the pearly whites color of the scale itself, it was one of the most beautiful things she has ever seen, she gently touched it with the tips of her fingers

Her eyes widened in awe as Charlie waved his wand over the scale and turned it into a gorgeous necklace that he clasped around her neck, the scale coming to rest just above her collar bone

"Oh Charlie, it's beautiful. I love it, but are you sure you want me to have it?" Phoenix whisper's still in awe barely managing to tear her eyes away from the scale

Charlie chuckles and places a gentle kiss on her cheek in answer and nods his head in confirmation

He leans closer to whisper in her ear asking her to be his girlfriend, she giggles as his breath tickles her neck before throwing her arms around his big strong shoulders and shouting yes

Charlie wrapped her up in his arms as he stood up and spun them around happily

They kiss once more before Charlie tosses Phoenix over his shoulder and runs back to the burrow, both laughing at the playfulness of the situation and of happiness

When they get close enough to see the window in the kitchen is full of red heads and two darker haired people, Charlie shrugged his shoulder as he walked into the kitchen with Phoenix still held tightly

Phoenix smiles while tracing one of one of Charlie's dragon tattoos as he tells his family and their friends the news.

Molly pulls Charlie into one of her tight hugs with her hand gently touching Phoenix cheeks

Molly is thrilled that Charlie has finally found a good witch to be with and a reason to come home more often

The next person Charlie and Phoenix need to tell is her mother, Minerva and they were a little nervous

Minerva seen the relationship coming from miles away because when Phoenix would come to her office for their nightly tea before curfew her daughter would tell her all about Charlie and all the things they had in common and how cool, funny, sweet, caring and handsome he was, Minerva knew her daughter had feelings for Charlie before Phoenix knew herself so when the two arrived in the Headmaster's office that very same afternoon she was not surprised and chuckled as she said it was about time

Dumbledore had that twinkle in his eyes as he sat at his desk

Phoenix and Charlie moved into their relationship seamlessly, it was like they have been together for years instead of days

Their family and friends love them together and are always talking about how adorable they are with each other

Charlie is so sweet with Phoenix always giving her complement's, making sure she is never sad and that she is always smiling, gives her random hugs and kisses

Charlie is the one who said I love you first

Nicknames for Phoenix, Dragostea Mea, Love, My flower, My Dragon Queen, My heart, Lovely, Beautiful, Baby, Sweetheart, Darling, Angel

Charlie surprises Phoenix by moving back home and working at the new Dragon sanctuary close by, their family and friends knew first as they helped him surprise her

After two years together Charlie proposed and they married two months later

They knew the war was approaching quickly and it was only a matter of time before the war started so they decided to wait to start a family

The battle was long and hard and many lives were lost but the side of the light won, Harry defeated Voldemort

Fred, Remus, Tonks, Sirius and Severus all live

Phoenix saved Severus because she knew he was innocent the whole time and because he was her friend and he told her everything

The wizarding world began to move on and heal, no one cared about blood purity anymore and moved passed their prejudices and made amends with those they've hurt and insulted

The Malfoy's made peace with The Weasley's and began a tentative friendship

Six months later Charlie and Phoenix came forward with good news, they were expecting their first child, Phoenix was only three months when they shared the details as they wanted to wait to make sure their baby was healthy and growing according to plan

They made Severus godfather and Ginny godmother of their daughter, Charlotte Rose Weasley affectionately nicknamed Little Charlie by both of her parents

Needs the right amount of smut, fluff, humor, angst, teasing, swearing and romance

Mother Minerva McGonagall

Good Severus Snape

Charlie Weasley in love

Sappy Charlie Weasley

Romantic Charlie Weasley

Charlie Weasley Fluff

Nosey and Teasing Weasley Siblings


	23. Growing Up On The Harry Potter Film Set

(20-30 chapters with an epilogue required, you can add more chapters if you wish.)

Characters:

Alan Rickman

The cast from the first Harry Potter movie

Evangelina Lyric Rickman (Born July 21,1994)

Eventual Oliver Phelps x Evangelina Rickman pairing

The plot:

Evangelina Lyric Rickman is the seven year old daughter of the one and only Alan Rickman she was six years old when her father was cast to play Professor Severus Snape in the Harry Potter film based off the Harry Potter Book Series. Evangelina was homeschooled and practically grew up on film sets. Her father brought her with him everywhere as he was a single parent. Evangelina was born via surrogacy and he didn't trust anyone to watch her home alone. Those who have worked with Alan before know all about his Little Evangelina and they all adored the little sweetheart and would keep an eye on her during Alan's filming. Sometime's Evangelina would watch her father film unless it was something she wasn't allowed to see then she would be in the trailer her and her father shared while on set. Since Evangelina spent most of her life on film sets and around adults she felt more comfortable around people older than her than she did kids her own age which is how she became friends with The Phelps Twins. James was her best friend, the one who joked with her and played games and pranked people while Oliver was her protector, the one who made sure no one messed with her or upset her. She was friends with Emma, Tom, Daniel and Rupert but she wasn't as close to them as she was the twins. Alan watched as his daughter made friends around her own age and it filled his heart with so much warmth and happiness. He also watched as the years went by the way Oliver acted towards his daughter change from protecting a friend to protecting someone you love with all your heart. He wasn't the only one who noticed the change in behavior, the other adults and James noticed it as well. The older Evangelina got the more her looks changed to that of a beautiful young woman and by the time she turned fifteen Oliver knew he was in love with her. He knew that nothing could happen between the two of them as he was eight years older than she was. He loved her enough to wait for her and with a heavy heart he watched as she went on to date Tom Felton. There was just one thing that Oliver didn't know but James, Alan and Tom did, it was that Evangelina was in love with Oliver too. Tom hoped she would move on and feel the same way about him as he felt about her but he knew that the love Evangelina felt for Oliver was the happily ever after kind of love. So Tom told Evangelina and the two agreed that they would be better off as friends and the two ended things on friendly terms. Although it was on friendly terms it still hurt Evangelina as Tom was her first boyfriend. Alan knew she needed time to heal from the pain of losing her first boyfriend and packed a bag for a two week stay with her best friend James because he knew that's what she needed. Evangelina didn't date again after Tom not until she was seventeen and Oliver couldn't keep his feelings to himself any longer and finally came clean. The two were together for a year when Oliver asked her to marry him when she was eighteen and at nineteen Oliver and Evangelina married in a small intimate ceremony surrounded by their friends and family. At twenty one Evangelina gave birth to her and Oliver's first child, a baby girl they named Valentina Rose. In 2016 tragedy struck the little family as Evangelina learned that her father was dying of cancer. Evangelina stayed by her father's side until it was time to say goodbye, James waited outside the hospital room with Valentina while Oliver said his goodbyes and to be by Evangelina's side. James only brought in Valentina when Alan asked to hug his little Valentina one last time. Alan smiled at his daughter as she held her little girl and her husband stood behind her with his hands on her shoulder offering silent comfort. He gave the three adults a subtle nod and that's when they knew his time had come and Evangelina passed Valentina off to her Uncle James and when he left the room Evangelina crawled up next to her father and laid her head on his chest to listen to his heart beat one last time. Oliver gently rubbed soothing circles into her back as she silently cried as her father kissed her forehead before he took his last breath. The moment Evangelina could no longer hear his heartbeat is when the gut wrenching sobs broke free from her lips followed by the blood curdling screams. James took Valentina away from the room so she wouldn't have to hear the screaming and crying of her mother. Oliver sat on the bed behind Evangelina and placed his forehead on the back of her neck and placed a kiss between her shoulders to let her know he is still there and that he isn't going anywhere. The news of Alan's passing broke a few days later with many believing it wasn't true until Evangelina made the announcement with Oliver taking over and asking for privacy and time to grieve when Evangelina broke down crying into his chest. Time went on and the pain began to fade but it never went away and every year on Alan's birthday and the anniversary of his passing Evangelina would ask for stories and pictures of her father so she could put them in a scrapbook for her daughter. Stories and pictures of all kinds poured in from friends, family and Alan's fans and it brought tears to Evangelina's eyes at the love people had shared about her father. Evangelina and Oliver gifted the scrapbook to their daughter on her eighteenth birthday and the three of them looked through it together as a family. Evangelina also gifted Valentina a scrapbook full of pictures and stories of her and her father as she grew up and how Evangelina met Oliver and how they fell in love and had her. Valentina cherished the scrapbooks from her mother and father and when they both left and reunited with her grandfather, Valentina made her own scrapbook full of stories and pictures of her mother and father and shared them with her own daughter and son. The scrapbooks were Valentina's most valuable and prized possessions and she looked through them every night knowing that she would be reunited with her parents, Uncle James and her grandfather again some day and when that day comes she will leave the earth with a smile.

Needs the right amount of smut, fluff, humor, angst, teasing, swearing and romance

Dad Alan Rickman

Daddy and Daughter Best Friends

Grandpa Alan Rickman


	24. Gryffindor Princess Turned Slytherin Queen

(20-30 chapters with an epilogue required, you can add more chapters if you wish.)

Pairing: Severus Snape x Hermione Granger

Dark Hermione Granger

The summer between third and fourth year something happened that changed Hermione and not the good kind of change either

She found out she was adopted and that she wasn't actually a muggle-born but a half-blood and she was older than she thought she was

Her birth parents are Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange and she should actually be in her seventh year

She was taken the night she was supposed to meet the man she was arranged to marry by Dumbledore and he cursed her to be an infant again and locked away her memories

Severus Snape is actually a spy for Voldemort and not Dumbledore he was trying to find his bride while also feeding Voldemort information on the order

Hermione's adopted parents never wanted her and would beat her and the beatings got worse when they found out she had magic

One day the beating was so bad that the lock on her memories and her magic was broken but before she could realize something was different she blacked out and a burst of purple light shot from her chest and out of the house a small run down house on spinner's end where her betrothed lived

Severus saw the light fly through his window and knew something wasn't right and when it hit him he saw everything and sent word to Lucius to meet him at The Granger's

When they got there everything was quiet and once inside they saw furniture knocked over and feather from the pillows flying around and glass on the floor leading up the stairs where they found Hermione unconscious in what they assumed was her room looking like her true self and Mr & Mrs. Granger dead on the floor

Hermione's hair is wild and curly just like Bellatrix but her hair has strips of blonde and green in it, her body is more curvier and fuller, her face is more adult like without an ounce of the child she was before, her eyes were the exact shade of green as the killing curse and her lips were a bright blood red, her skin tone could rival Severus' in it's pale complexion and she stands at 5'7"

Severus and Lucius make it look like a burglary gone wrong and take Hermione with them back to Malfoy Manor

Upon seeing her husband and Severus return with the dark wizard carrying a woman Narcissa Malfoy pales as she recognizes her long lost niece and rushes them up to the room that Hermione would stay in during her visits to the manor before she was taken along the way Severus explained what happened and what he and Lucius found Narcissa was appalled that her niece would be treated such a way and was glad the muggles were already dead

The three decided to keep Hermione at Hogwarts but agreed that a resorting would take place all they had to do was await for her to wake up

Severus stayed in the room with her so she would see a familiar face and not panic

Hermione awake just before dinner in a room that felt strangely familiar and she looked around the dark room not noticing the dark wizard in the chair in the corner

A sharp pain made Hermione hiss and hold her head between her hands as her memory came at her all at once and Severus was at her side the moment her heard her hiss in pain and tried his best to calm her

When the pain stopped and she had her full memory back and the voiced registered she looked up into the dark obsidian eyes of her dark wizard and whispered his name

Severus explained how he found her and she told him how Dumbledore took her the night they were set to meet and cursed her to live as an infant once more and locked away her memories

Hermione asked about her mother and father and grew furious when Severus revealed that her mother was in Azkaban and that her father was in weak but in hiding but that he would be making his appearance known soon

Hermione's hair came alive the angrier she got the more Severus told her and without a word got up from her bed and threw the doors open with a wave of her hands and marched down the hall with Severus not far behind her her hair spanked and crackled as it whipped around her head

She threw the doors open to her uncles dining room with a loud crash and everyone looked up to see her standing in the doorway and by the look in her eyes Lucius knew it was time to call the others

A plan was made and it would take place soon and Hermione would have her parents back

The night Hermione returned back to Hogwarts no one was expecting her to walk in dressed the way she was

Harry, Ron and Ginny were all worried when she didn't get on the train and were going to speak to Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall after the welcoming feast

During Dumbledore's back to school speech the doors to the great hall were thrown open and in walked a person with their face covered and only Severus knew who it was

The person stood in the middle of the great hall as all of Hogwarts and the two visiting schools looked on in wonder

Dumbledore asked who they were and he paled when the person looked up and he saw the glowing green eyes before the hood of the cloak was removed from the persons face revealing a very gorgeous young woman

Whispers began to fill the great hall as to who the mystery woman could be and there was a collective gasps as the woman spoke with the voice of Hermione Granger asking for a resorting to take place immediately

Dumbledore had no choice but to comply as he didn't want his secret to get out that he was the one responsible

Hermione walked up to the head table and with a wink at Severus she stood next to Dumbledore who had summoned the sorting hat

Without even putting the hat on her head it's voice rang out loud and clear for all to hear as it placed Hermione in her rightful house of Slytherin

Pansy being one who never knew when to keep her mouth shut called out that the hat made a mistake and that the mudblood should go back to Gryffindor where she belonged

Draco was sitting beside Pansy and trying to get her to shut up and telling her that she was making a big mistake when Hermione appeared behind the other girl and spoke in a voice that no one but the two could hear making Pansy pale and gulp in fear and quickly sit down

Hermione pinched Draco on the cheek affectionately and kissed his forehead before taking the empty seat on his left

Severus smirked proudly as his queen as she looked up at him and winked

No one in the great hall knew what to do as The Hermione Granger sat at the Slytherin table and acted totally different than the bookworm they all knew

Little did they all know she was a better Leglimens and Occlumens than her father, Dumbledore and Severus combined and could hear all their thoughts

The school year went on as the Triwizard tournament took place and everyone was trying to get used to the new Hermione but she would do something and make everyone nervous again

The Slytherine's were frightened when they found out who she actually was because they all have said some nasty things about her the only one who was safe was Draco because he was her treasured little cousin

The last task of the tournament came and Hermione was nowhere to be seen but Severus knew where she was and what she was doing

Hermione was in the cemetery with Wormtail and the weakened form of her father preparing for the ritual to bring her father back to his full strength

After the ritual and the Cedric boy was killed and Harry went back to Hogwarts with the dead body Hermione was in the hospital room pretending to be ill and that is where she has been the whole time if she was questioned

She was the one to actually kill Cedric and not Wormtail

That same night her plan was put into motion and the imprisoned death eaters and her mother were broken out of Azkaban

At the end of the year when Dumbledore was giving a speech about Cedric Hermione and Severus were long gone and on their way to Malfoy Manor

Bellatrix was pacing around the ballroom anxiously awaiting the arrival of Severus and her long lost daughter while Voldemort was sat at the head of the table facing the door with a blank face but on the inside he was a nervous wreck because at long last his baby girl was home where she belonged

Bellatrix stopped her pacing when the doors where thrown open and there stood Hermione in all her dark glory staring at her mother

The two ran meeting each other in the middle of the room and pulled each other into a tight embrace that was only broken when her fathers voice spoke up welcoming her home

After the reunion between Hermione and her parents a celebration for her return and an engagement party was called forth followed by the bonding of Severus and Hermione

Hermione didn't return to Hogwarts the following year but Severus did to keep up appearances that he was working for Dumbledore and not the other way around

Bored and looking for some fun Hermione returned to Hogwarts during the middle of the year with the approval of her parents to cause as much chaos as she could

The pink menace tried to punish Hermione but all she did was laugh in the toads face each and every time

The battle at The Department Of Mysteries happened and Hermione was there alongside her mother and the two killed Sirius Black

Hermione knew more than what Dumbledore would like her to know of his plans of finding and destroying the horcruxs and found them all before he could and locked them away and put fakes in their place

The battle of Hogwarts came and her mother was killed by Molly Weasley who did not live long after she took the life of Bellatrix as Hermione returned the favor and killed Molly

Together with her father they killed Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore

Needs the right amount of smut, fluff, humor, angst, teasing, swearing and romance

Protective Lucius Malfoy

Uncle Lucius Malfoy


	25. The Ghost Hunter & The White Witch

(20-30 chapters with an epilogue required)

Characters: 

  * Zak Bagans 
  * Aaron Goodwin 
  * Billy Tolley 
  * Jay Wasley
  * Amethyst Jade Gleeson 



The Info: 

  
  


  * Zak Bagans along with his crew, Aaron Goodwin, Billy Tolley and Jay Wasley are what sceptics call them but they are a group of paranormal researchers Looking into the activity of those who have come in contact with the paranormal
  * Amethyst Jade Gleeson is what you would call a white witch but there are those who call her crazy and say she should be locked up in an asylum, her powers are that of the purest kind and come from the moon and nature 
  * Zak is based in Los Vegas, Nevada 
  * Amethyst lives deep in the woods in Reno, Nevada she doesn't live in a normal house but up in the trees where she is one with nature, she has a house where she performs her spells and brews her potions and helps those who come to her
  * Zak and Amethyst used to know each other as they went to the same high school, Amethyst was four years behind him though, she was a freshman while he was a senior but they still managed to be close friends, Zak was the only one who was not family to know that she was a witch
  * They lost touch shortly after Zak graduated but she could point him out in a crowd by the style of his hair, she could still remember the sound of his voice and the scent that is all Zak
  * She followed his whole career from his early stuff all the way to Ghost Adventures
  * They may have lost touch but Zak never forgot about her, she crosses his mind at least four times a day his friends Aaron, Billy and Jay know of her and have asked Zak about her, he told them everything he remembered but not that she was a witch, he kept that close to his heart
  * Zak was working in his museum with the guys when his mom brought in an amethyst and a sapphire crystal, he picked up both crystal's with reverence and asked his mom where they came from, she explained that they have been popping up four times a day for the last two weeks that there was a barrel full of them
  * Zak took the appearance of the crystal's as sign to reconnect with Amethyst and asked his mom to help him find her, Aaron, Billy and Jay helped as well but it was Zak's mom who found her first
  * She gave him a slip of paper with an address in Reno on it and Zak was quick to put his mom in charge of the museum and asked the guys to go over their next case before he left on a trip to Reno
  * Amethyst was in her lair as she liked to call the abandoned house on her property brewing bath potions of various kinds when she got the feeling that she would be getting a visitor soon
  * She went back to her treehouse leaving the door open as she awaits her visitor
  * Zak pulls to a stop in her driveway a few hours later and makes his way up the stairs to her front door that is still wide open and stands just inside not wanting to walk to far into Amethysts house without being invited
  * Amethyst takes in a deep breath and smells a scent she hasn't smelt in years and a small smile slowly appears on her lips 
  * "Well, Well, Well, if it isn't the one and only Zak Bagans. I felt you coming but I didn't know it was going to be you showing up on my doorstep." She says without even turning towards the door
  * Zak chuckled and shook his head because that was the same old Amethyst, she could always tell when he was close, he took a few more steps into the house and closed the door behind him 
  * "It's been a long time Amethyst, you haven't changed a bit. Mom has been talking about you." Zak replied
  * Amethysts musical laugh fills her home as she finally turns to face him for the first time in years and smiles brightly, they move into a hug and once she touches him she sees everything he's done since high school
  * She pulls away from him with a deep intake of breath and moves to sit down in her chair, Zak worriedly asks her if she is alright and she waves him off letting him know she is fine and that it was only a vision 
  * Zak smacks his forehead because he should've remembered that she gets visions whenever she touches someone or something, she laughed at his silliness 
  * As she stands she conjures her purse and an overnight bag and with a wave of her hand they are outside by his car and her house and lair are locked up and warded against intruders
  * "Let's go see Miss Nancy, it's been far too long since we've seen each other" She laughs as Zak holds open the passenger side door for her before putting her bag in the back 
  * They talk the whole way back to Vegas and Zak's museum, it's like no time has passed between them, it's like high school all over again
  * Zak leads her inside once they arrive and get out of the car, Amethyst does a small protection ritual on herself before she walks into the museum and Zak watches on in awe just like he did when they were teenagers
  * "Amethyst!" "Miss Nancy!" Both women call out happily upon seeing each other and Zak's mom pulled her into a tight embrace and Zak is momentarily forgotten as the two women catch up 
  * Amethyst noticed the barrel in the corner and laughed as she recognized the crystals
  * "So, that's where they disappeared to. I've been looking for them for two weeks. I needed those for a healing spell." Amethyst laughed
  * Aaron, Billy and Jay walked into the room when they heard the happy shouts to see Nancy hugging an unfamiliar woman, they thought their presence went unnoticed but they were wrong
  * "Oh, you must be Aaron Goodwin, Billy Tolley and Jay Wasley? I've seen all about you, and Zak talked very fondly of you all on the trip back." Amethyst smiles while shaking the tree men's hands and just like Zak she sees everything they have
  * Zak quickly moved to stand next to her and catch her as she began to get woozy from so many visions at once and offers them all a seat in the ballroom of the museum and Amethyst can hear the concern in his voice but she doesn't say anything until they are all seated
  * "Same old Zak, always worrying about me when I get visions." She teases 
  * Zak sends a soft glare as his mom snickers at their interaction while Aaron, Billy and Jay sat in confusion wondering what is going on
  * "Ah, I see Zak has left out a crucial bit of information" Amethyst states and Zak shrugs and replied that it wasn't his place to reveal that secret, Amethyst pinches his cheek and calls him adorable before turning to the three men and explaining that she's a white witch and she has nothing to do with all the dark magic that other witches use
  * "Don't let her fool you, she is a white witch of the purest kind." Zak brags proceeding to tell them everything she can do and how powerful she is causing Amethyst to shake her head at him fondly
  * "I don't know how you managed to keep all that to yourself while in school?" Amethyst teased with a smirk and Zak blushed to the shock and amusement of Aaron, Billy and Jay 
  * Aaron catching the bit about high school asked if they went to the same one and Amethyst smile and told them that she was a freshman while Zak was a senior but that didn't keep them from being close until Zak graduated and left 
  * Zak gave her a sheepish smile and said he should have called more once he left before Billy remembered that he had to talk to Zak about something concerning their next case leaving Amethyst with Aaron and Jay 
  * "You and Zak seem close, have you ever been more than friends?" Jay asked to make conversation, Amethyst laughs and answered that despite how close they are and the massive crush she had on him that no the two of them have never been anything more than friends
  * After finally reconnecting after so many years Amethyst and Zak stay in touch and talk more than five times a day, she talks briefly with Aaron, Billy and Jay, enough to be normal around them
  * The Ghost Adventures crew was working on a big case and the longer they worked on it and went to investigate the crew became wary and Zak was the worst and it only worsened from there when he got a voice come through the spirit box saying that they were going to hurt Amethyst
  * Zak freaked and it took Aaron, Billy and Jay to pull him from the room and outside to nerve center where Amethyst had just arrived and was unaware of the evp they just got, she was there to perform a cleansing ritual on the owners, the building and the grounds around them, she saw how freaked Zak was and set her things down quickly
  * "What's wrong? Did something hap----omf!" Amethyst began only to be cut off by Zak's lips on hers in a searing kiss, Aaron, Billy and Jay stood behind them awkwardly not sure what to do when Zak pulled away with Amethyst gasping for air 
  * "Well, that was unexpected. I did not see that one coming. We will be having a long, long talk after you finish this investigation and not a moment before." Amethyst comments while still breathing heavily from the unexpected kiss
  * Zak nods once and the investigation resumes and quickly comes to an end with Amethyst performing her ritual first around the owners then the building and lastly the grounds, she waits for him by his car so they could drive back to the hotel together
  * The car ride back to the hotel and the ride in the elevator is silent until they are behind closed doors, Amethyst sits down on the edge of her bed that's next to the window while Zak sits down on the edge of his bed that's closer to the door 
  * "Before you say anything Amethyst, let me explain. I like you, I always have, ever since high school. It's always been you. We should have never lost touch, tonight proved that. We got an evp from one of the entities saying they were going to hurt you and I freaked. That's why I kissed you and if you don't feel the same I'm sorry for making things awkward. I just couldn't keep it to myself anymore." Zak sighs running his hands through his hair and down his face once he takes his glasses off
  * Amethyst relaxed after hearing Zak shared her feelings and smiled with relief, she moved to kneel on the floor in front of him and grabbing his face so he could look at her, she smiled brightly before bringing his face down to hers and connecting their lips and Zak melts into it and pulls her up off the floor and onto her lap 
  * The kiss begins to get heated and Zak pulled back enough to ask her if she was she about this and her answer is to pull him back into another heated kiss, and they slowly take each other's clothes off until there is nothing left between them, Zak spins and gently lays Amethyst on her back 
  * They make love the whole night until the sun starts to rise and they both finally fall asleep wrapped in each other's arms




	26. The Pureblood Werewolf

(20-30 chapters with an epilogue required)

Characters :

  * Galaxy Sky Malfoy, younger sister of Lucius Malfoy 
  * Attacked when she three years old, her parents and brother were devastated but that didn’t make them love her any less
  * She has full control of her wolf and can turn at will without any pain or losing her sanity but on the full moon she has to transform and it is painful with blood curdling screams, Lucius is with her every full moon because she full control of her mind
  * Her wolf was kept hidden from The Dark Lord and his growing numbers of supporters, The Malfoy Family only joined to keep their precious little girl safe but they secretly work for Dumbledore and The Order
  * Lucius adores his little sister and has even gave her wolf a name, Snowflake because her fur was as white as snow
  * Lucius was proud but worried when Galaxy got her Hogwarts letter and went and spoke to Dumbledore personally, and the headmaster reassured Lucius that there would be another werewolf attending the school and there have been some precautions put in place 
  * The talk with Dumbledore was enough to calm his worries and he promised his parents that he would keep a close eye on his little sister while they were away at school 
  * Being a seventh year and a prefect Lucius had the means to be out late on the nights of the full moon and the nights his sister felt homesick and wanted to transform and run around with Lucius watching close by and when he graduated Hagrid was asked to keep an eye on her during those nights 
  * When Galaxy met Lily Evans, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, their scent hit her and five of the six became pack, she could smell the wolf on Remus and he could smell it on her and she became his alpha
  * Her wolf didn’t trust Peter Pettigrew one but and whenever he was near her the hair on the back of her neck prickled, the six became friends and for awhile it was just Galaxy and Remus out during the full moon until their friends found out about them and secretly started the process of becoming animagus to join them on the full moon 
  * James, Sirius, Remus and Peter became The Marauders and Lily, Severus and Galaxy were honorary members 
  * Lucius left Hogwarts with a smile knowing his sister was in good hands with her friends but he wrote her letters every day to check in and ask her how her day went and if she was having fun
  * Fifth year things changed for Galaxy, in potions they were brewing Amortentia and the scent she smelled was unmistakably that of Severus Snape and upon that revelation her wolf shivered and lets out a content huff and repeatedly called out the word mate
  * When she came to that revelation she wrote her brother to telling him what she discovered and asked him what she should do, Lucius being the devoted and loving brother wrote her back and reassuring her that everything was going to be alright and that she needed to be honest with Severus 
  * When Galaxy found Severus and told him what she found out he was very understanding and accepting and he revealed that he also smelled her in his Amortentia and Galaxy melted in relief 
  * When Galaxy became Remus’ alpha she gave him her bite claiming him her apart of her pack and he benefited from it to, he got all the perks of what being bitten by a pureblood werewolf, he could do everything she could and had control over his wolf 
  * James and Lily became official their seventh year and Galaxy and Severus became official their sixth year and they all joined the order together 
  * Galaxy was Lily’s maid of honor at her and James wedding, the ceremony was beautiful and Galaxy danced with Severus the whole night only being stolen away from him by James, Sirius and Remus three times each, it was a night of laughs and love and friendship 
  * Severus became a spy for Dumbledore and everyone in the order besides Peter Pettigrew knew that information
  * When Harry was born Lily asked her to be godmother and that is how baby Harry became a part of the pack
  * Then Voldemort found out about the prophecy and James and Lily along with baby Harry were put into hiding and Peter Pettigrew was made secret keeper 
  * The only ones that knew were James, Lily, Sirius and Dumbledore about the change in secret keeper because there was a spy in the order 
  * When the news came of James and Lily’s death and Sirius being thrown in Azkaban the remaining three in their group were devastated
  * Dumbledore wanted to place Harry with Lily’s sister but Galaxy’s wolf wasn’t having any of it and Harry was placed in her care the way James and Lily wanted
  * When Galaxy found out that Sirius was sent straight to Azkaban without a trial it made her think and things started to become clear because there was no way Sirius would ever betray them let alone James and Lily 
  * Her wolf paced as everything fell in place and only one face stood out from the rest, Peter Pettigrew the only one in their group her wolf didn’t trust so she brought the information to Dumbledore while Harry was with Severus 
  * The headmaster agreed with her and they worked to free Sirius from Azkaban and to find Pettigrew with her wolf scenes and Pettigrew’s scent memorized she was able to lead Dumbledore straight to him at The Burrow home of The Weasley Family 
  * Once Sirius was released and Pettigrew was sentenced to life in Azkaban the group of four became friends with The Weasley’s 
  * Severus returned as The Potions Master and Professor at Hogwarts and Galaxy and Harry moved into his chambers while classes were in session 
  * Galaxy and Remus still ran through the forbidden forest on the full moon 
  * Voldemort was defeated but they knew he would be back some day
  * Galaxy, Severus, Sirius and Remus would bring Harry to James and Lily’s grave every major holiday and every birthday especially when Harry got his Hogwarts letter 
  * They brought Harry to Diagon Alley to get his supplies and to get his first wand
  * Galaxy and Severus have been married for twelve years now, they got married before James and Lily 
  * Harry’s first two years were eventful what with him becoming the youngest seeker in a century and the chamber of secrets being opened 
  * Remus joined the staff in Harry’s third year and the small dysfunctional family was together once again 
  * Fourth year was the tri-wizard tournament and someone put Harry’s name in the goblet that’s how they knew there was something wrong and someone was after Harry, at the end of the last task it all became clear when Harry returned with the dead body of Cedric Diggory and the dark mark Severus had to get so his cover wasn’t blown flared to life calling him to Voldemort’s side once again 
  * He kissed Galaxy before he left and told her to inform Dumbledore and the order 
  * Galaxy worried the whole time he was gone until she got sick on Sirius and fainted shortly thereafter 
  * Poppy told them she fainted from stress and her worry of Severus being gone so long and the reason she got sick was because she was 12 weeks pregnant, Harry spoke up to inform them that his Aunt Galaxy and Uncle Severus have been talking about having a baby with Remus and Sirius confirming his comment
  * Galaxy woke up a few minutes late in the hospital wing with Harry, Remus and Sirius by her side and they told her what happened and that Severus was yet to return but not to worry because the stress wasn’t good for the baby causing Galaxy to gape at them with her mouth hanging open and that was the moment Severus returned 
  * When Severus first heard the news he froze in shock before a wide smile broke out and brightened his whole face before he leaned in and peppered kisses all over her face, Remus and Sirius laughed while leading Harry from the hospital wing and down to their chambers leaving Galaxy and Severus alone to celebrate 
  * When Poppy gave her a clean bill of health and told Severus to take care of her and to let her rest, The Potions Master carried his wife down to their chambers 
  * Now that Voldemort was back Galaxy could not go to the manor to visit her brother, nephew and sister-in-law, her wolf was still being kept a secret from the dark lord, if she wanted to see her brother he had to come to the castle 
  * Fifth year is when they all had to stay at Number 12 Grimmauld Place that’s when The Weasley siblings and Hermione found out that The Malfoy’s were a part of the order, the kids had mixed feelings about it before Galaxy spoke up from her place next to Severus as he held their daughter, Sky Lily Snape 
  * Galaxy stood from her seat to stand behind her brother where he sat next to Remus, she placed her hands on his shoulders as she explained that The Malfoy Family has been a part of the order since it’s conception during the first war, she then went on to explain that Lucius Malfoy was her elder brother 
  * She shared a look with those who knew her secret before she turned back to the occupants in the room and she went on with her explanation of being bitten by a werewolf when she was three years old becoming the first pureblood werewolf and that she could turn at will and how she has full control of her wolf how she doesn’t lose while in her wolf form and that Remus was her beta and could do everything she could because of the bite on his right wrist 
  * She finished her explanation by telling the room that James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans and Severus Snape became pack their first year at Hogwarts when they met on the Hogwarts Express, The Twins asked why Peter Pettigrew was never a part of her pack, she smiled at the jokesters and told them that her wolf never trusted him, that’s how she knew Sirius was innocent and how she got him out of Azkaban with the help of Dumbledore and how they found Pettigrew living as his animagus at The Burrow 
  * Charlie Weasley laughed at that because he remembered that day because Bill tried to flirt with her and how she smiled and pinched his cheeks and placed a kiss on his forehead, it’s been a running joke between the two brothers, Galaxy and Severus for years
  * The meeting went on as planned after all the explanations, Lucius and Severus filled them in on what happened the night Voldemort returned with Galaxy returning to her husband and daughter 
  * Galaxy was at Grimmauld place where she was now staying with Remus and Sirius because Severus didn’t want Sky to be raised in the cold of the dungeons in the castle when word came that Harry and a group of friends left school and Scotland to go to London to break into the Ministry 
  * She had to stay behind while the others went off to rescue the kids and that’s when she felt it one of her pack was in danger, being her husband Severus felt it to and flooed straight to Grimmauld and told her to go he would keep an eye on Sky
  * She arrived just in time to save Sirius from Bellatrix who turned to her with a sadistic smile on her face before she fired a spell at Galaxy, who had no choice but to transform into her wolf form to protect herself from Bellatrix’s spells the battle ended shortly after Dumbledore arrived and the kids were rushed back to the castle but Galaxy could not turn back she was stuck in her wolf form because of her worry and panic
  * Bellatrix got away and the secret her family has been hiding for years from Voldemort which Bellatrix has probably already told him about the werewolf who can turn at will without the full moon 
  * Remus and Sirius literally had to levitate Galaxy back to the castle and to the hospital wing where the rest of the order was waiting, Remus had to send a patronus to come to the hospital wing immediately and to bring Sky
  * When Severus arrived he checked on Harry briefly before turning to where Remus and Sirius were standing in front of a bed with the privacy curtain drawn and it was at that moment he knew who was behind the curtain but Remus was quick to reassure Severus that Galaxy was alright but she was forced to turn to protect herself from Bellatrix 
  * Severus felt the lump form in his throat at the news and he knew just as well as Remus and Sirius knew that Voldemort would be coming for her 
  * Galaxy stepped out from behind the curtain still in her wolf form and the room went silent save for the twins who excitedly exclaimed wicked at the sight of her, she walked right up to Severus' and rubbed up against him before sitting back to look up at him 
  * Severus could see the guilt and fear in her eyes so he gently passed Sky to Sirius before kneeling down before his wife and placed his forehead against hers telling him over and over again that it was alright and they would keep her safe 
  * When Lucius found out his sister was forced to transform and reveal the well kept secret to protect herself he fully defected and and sent word for Narcissa to go to Dumbledore and tell him it's time to reveal his true role in the war and to get him out of Azkaban and to his sister as quickly as they could
  * Draco ran into the hospital wing the moment he could sneak passed Filch and ran straight to his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin where he told them that if the truth ever came out he was to find them immediately and not leave their side 
  * Galaxy curled around her nephew to offer him comfort and security Draco let out a laugh mixed in with a sob as he scratched his Aunt behind the ear before walking around her to stand by Sirius and asked to hold his cousin
  * To defuse the tension Sirius passed Sky to Remus and jokingly wrapped Draco up in his arms and when the blonde looked up at him incredulously Sirius laughed and said you wanted to hold your cousin and I am also your cousin so you should have specified which cousin, Remus laughed as the young blonde removed himself from Sirius and moved to stand by the other man who happily passed Sky to her cousin 
  * Narcissa joined them shortly after her son and passed Lucius' Message to Dumbledore
  * Galaxy was finally able to return to her human form and hug her husband and voice how sorry she was for putting herself in danger, to stop her apologies Severus pulled her into a deep kiss
  * The twins whooped and wolf whistled while the other kids all groaned and begged them to stop their whining went unheard by the kissing pair and when Lucius ran into the room all the kids cheered and asked Uncle Lucius to stop them from kissing
  * Since the last order meeting all the kids started calling Lucius and Narcissa Aunt and Uncle, they were adopted into their dysfunctional family 
  * At the arrival of her brother Galaxy pulled away from Severus to run and jump into Lucius' waiting arms where she proceeded to apologize again who went into protective big brother mode 
  * The Malfoy Family were placed in hiding at Grimmauld place with Galaxy and Sirius which was placed under even more protective charms and shields, Severus was only allowed at the castle to teach his classes for his protection because his true role was also revealed, the rest of the time he was with his family
  * In sixth year Dumbledore faked his death to lure Voldemort out of hiding and to make his move and that summer Harry, Ron and Hermione took off on a mission given to them by Dumbledore before he went into hiding 
  * Severus and Lucius' would meet up with the trio to help them and bring them food so they wouldn't starve, the trio were gone for a year and Galaxy could tell that the ending of the war was closing in
  * They got word that the trio was spotted in Hogsmeade and Galaxy left Sky with Andromeda and joined Severus and the rest of the order at the school to fight 
  * Draco went off with the trio to help them while the battle raged on throughout Hogwarts and the grounds, the battle was long with no end in sight until a scream was heard causing the battle to come to a stop as Voldemort turned to dust and float away
  * They won, the light had finally defeated the dark and came out on top with only a few lost on their side (Nymphadora Tonks, Lavender Brown, Colin Creevey and Romilda Vane) 
  * Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Severus Snape live 
  * Dumbledore came out of hiding at the end of the battle before Voldemort was killed so that he could see that he failed and the light side was victorious




	27. Chapter 27

(20-30 chapters with an epilogue required)

Characters: 

  * Molly Weasley 
  * Arthur Weasley 
  * Fabian Prewett 
  * Gideon Prewett 
  * Artemis Nyx Prewett 
  * James Potter 
  * Sirius Black 
  * Remus Lupin 
  * Albus Dumbledore 
  * Minerva McGonagall 
  * Severus Snape 
  * Lily Evans 



  
  


The Info 

  * Artemis Nyx Prewett, was the youngest daughter of Mr & Mrs Prewett, she was Fabian and Gideon’s triplet and she was the youngest of the three
  * Like her brothers she was sorted into Gryffindor but unlike them her mischievous side was well hidden behind a sweet innocent smile and round sapphire eyes 
  * Artemis was what her brothers and sister called the perfect mix of mischief, sweetness and innocence, she wore her heart out on her sleeve, would take time to talk to you and give you her full attention, she would talk to everyone no matter what house they were in, she was loving and caring to all her friends and those she was close to, the professors adored her
  * Fabian and Gideon had a prank war with The Marauders all throughout their time at Hogwarts but little did they know that most of the pranks there were pulled on the six boys was Atremis’ doing, she loved to see her brothers get a taste of their own medicine and she loved to watch Remus get all flustered 
  * Artemis was in love with Remus and vise versa and the two were well on their way to getting married after Hogwarts, Sirius and James were her best friends 
  * A year out of Hogwarts Remus and Artemis were married and a part of the order, most of her missions were with her brothers and Remus was alright with that because he knew Fabian and Gideon would protect her with their lives. 
  * The war was looming and everyone in the order knew it was going to get worse before it would get better 
  * The triplets were at Fabian and Gideon’s shared flat after a rough and tiring mission, Artemis was worse with her injuries she sustained on the mission and her brothers were in the process of cleaning her wounds and when the flat was attacked by a group of Death Eaters, Fabian and Gideon fought with everything they had to protect their sister but it wasn’t enough 
  * Artemis fought with the little bit of energy she had until she was hit with the cruciatus curse and because of her weakened state she fell unconscious, her brothers thought she was dead because they couldn’t see her breathing and so they fought with renewed strength and fury 
  * It took five death eaters too kill them even with their fury and grief of losing their sister and to taunt the order Fabian and Gideon were placed next to their sister one on either side of her with their wands in hand
  * When news of the Prewetts being attacked the order rushed to their flat but it was too late, Remus fell to his knees and let out a heart wrenching scream when he saw his wife lying there between her brothers, Sirius and James were the ones to check for any signs of life between the three and when they found a faint pulse on Artemis they both called out to Remus and Dumbledore that Artemis was still alive
  * Remus scrambled to crawl to his wife and lifted her limp body into his arms and placed his ear over her heart and you could see his shoulders visibly relax when he heard her heartbeat and he silently cried in relief but also grief for his wife lost two halves of her soul, she would never see Fabian and Gideon laugh or smile again, she would never be able to pull a prank on them and blame James and Sirius 
  * Artemis woke up in St. Mungo’s a week later with her older sister and husband in the room holding her hands, when they told her about Fabian and Gideon it was like you could see her heart being ripped from her chest and the scream that was ripped from her lungs was unnerving and horrifying, Remus and Molly held her as she cried and screamed 
  * When Artemis fell asleep Molly had to leave even though she wanted to stay there with her sister but she had to get back to the kids and told Remus to bring Artemis to the burrow once she was released and the two could stay with her and Arthur, Remus promised that they would be there the moment she was released and Molly was on her way
  * Like he promised the moment Artemis was released from St. Mungo’s they went to the burrow where Remus gently lead her over to the couch to sit down and rest and she was quickly surrounded by her nephews all gently holding onto her, Artemis let a few tears slip free as she pulled them all into her arms tightly but not tight enough to hurt them
  * When Molly called out from the kitchen for the boys to go and play Artemis wouldn’t let go of Fred and George, the twins were happy to stay with their aunt and cuddle with her because they could sense that she needed it the most, the twins reminded her so much of her brothers, lively and full of mischief 
  * As Artemis held the twins she swayed gently and sang to them softly as tears rolled down her face and fellon the tops of the twins heads, when they looked up at her and lightly whipped the tears away with their little hands Artemis laughed through her tears because that is something Fabian and Gideon would do when she was upset 
  * Bill, Charlie and Percy snuck back inside to join their aunt back on the couch. Bill and Charlie sat on either side of her and Percy sat on the floor to lean against her legs while Fred and George we snuggled on her lap, they all slowly fell asleep and that is how Molly, Arthur and Remus found them, Artemis asleep surrounded by the boys all asleep as well 
  * Molly and Arthur moved Bill, Charlie and Percy so Remus could carry Artemiss up to bed but when they went to move the twins Artemis held on tighter, Remus quietly told them to leave the twins he could carry the three of them upstairs so they could be more comfortable
  * The war went on and Artemis slowly moved on but she would never be fully whole ever again and she went back into the war with a rage and vengeance no one thought she possessed, she took out the death eaters who killed her brothers one by one until there was only one remaining but he managed to escape her wrath but she would never stop looking for him because as long as he lived her brothers death would never be avenged 
  * James and Lily became parents and gave birth to a healthy baby boy at the end of July and that’s when the tides shifted and Voldemort pushed harder for his side to win, a little over a year later they were betrayed by Peter Pettigrew and they were killed by Voldemort but they died protecting their son, Sirius was framed for the murderers of twelve muggles and Peter Pettiegrew and went to Azkaban and Artemis and Remus tried to keep baby Harry but since she wasn’t his godmother Dumbledore had no choice but to leave him with Lily’s sister
  * With Voldemort now defeated most of his death eaters were arrested and sent to Azkaban but Artemis didn’t feel victorious because she had a feeling that Voldemort wasn’t dead just severely wounded and in hiding and he would be back someday 
  * Life went on and Artemis watched on proudly as her nephews got their Hogwarts letter and her sister give birth to a baby girl Ginverva Artemis Weasley (I know her middle name is Molly but for this story it’s going to be Artemis in honor of her Aunt) 
  * Molly still missed her brothers but not as much as Artemis, who was missing two halves of her soul but she would tell the kids stories about them to keep their memory alive and if she would hug Fred and George a little longer and more often than the others no one complained or questioned her about it because they knew the twins reminded her of Fabian and Gideon 
  * By the time the twins went to Hogwarts the whole student body knew who she was because every time they would pull a prank she would send them a howler and excitedly rattle off every time she pranked her brothers and The Marauders and how she never got caught and Remus still to this day doesn’t know it was her who pranked them more than Fabian and Gideon and the twins would laugh when they heard their Uncle Remus in the background exclaim that was you the whole time and not Fabian and Gideon then they would hear their aunt say oops, I forgot you were here lovely, the twins were in stitches but the time the howler ripped itself to shreds 
  * When her nephew Ron got his Hogwarts letter Artemis was away on a trip with Remus and wouldn’t be back until a week later so she didn’t know that her nephew had a new friend who just so happened to be named Harry Potter but when she got back and found out she dragged Remus to Scotland and stalked into Hogwarts and threw open the doors to the great hall scaring every single person in the room upon recognizing who she was Dumbledore went to stand but but say right back down at her glare just daring him to stop her as she marched right up to where her nephew was sitting at the Gryffindor table 
  * She ruffled the twins hair as she passed them and slipped some pranking goodies in their pockets when she got to Ron she pinched his cheek and told him to slow down or he was going to choke on too much food and when she looked to the boy with messy black hair, glasses and green eyes she gasped because the boy was a spitting image of her best friends, he knew who she was from the stories from Rona and the twins so when she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him up from his seat to stand in front of her and take his face in her hands he wasn’t at all surprised and let it happen 
  * Artemis tilted his head back so she could see his face and eyes better and with a voice that only Harry and Remus could hear she said you have your mothers eyes but you look exactly like your dad before pulling him into a tight embrace as her eyes welled up with tears and she only let him go when Remus placed a gentle hand on her back and move to stand by his side 
  * Artemis felt eyes on her coming from the high table and whipped her head up and towards the professors and her eyes locked onto a pair of black eyes and she took a step forward towards the front of the room as if her eyes were playing a trick on her but no Severus Snape was actually sitting there and her wide eyed look of shock transformed to a look of pure rage and when she began to march towards him Remus grabbed her and held her back and Dumbledore rose from his seat as Remus pulled her from the great hall 
  * They met with Dumbledore in his office and she could sense Severus in the shadows lurking as he tried to remain hidden from her as she went off on Dumbledore demanding to know why he allowed a death eater to teach her nephews and yes Harry was counted as her nephew as well, Dumbledore explained calmly that Severus defected from the death eaters and is working as his spy within the death eaters ranks, Artemis huffed and replied that if he put one toe out of line and she found out that one hair on her nephews and their friends head was harmed she would be back, she may have been looking at Dumbledore but she was actually speaking to Severus and warning him to stay away from her nephews or he would face her fury
  * Artemis left Hogwarts with a satisfied smirk when she heard Severus swallow thickly at her warning because everyone knew that she killed four death eaters which is more than most can say, Severus knew the power she had it was no secret that Fabian and Gideons magic went into her when they died or she wouldn’t be standing there today threatening him because magical triplets can’t survive without each others magic, Artemis was more powerful than Severus and by how Dumbledore obeys and listens to her without argument speaks of how powerful she really is 
  * When Remus was offered to teach third year she was so proud of him and they spent a romantic night alone before moving to the castle, she wasn’t an animagus so she couldn’t be with Remus during the full moon and with James no longer alive and Sirius in Azkaban those nights were going to be hard on him but she did make sure her patronus stayed with him the whole night
  * When Sirius broke out Artemis didn’t have to question he broke out as Padfoot and would be coming right to Hogwarts, so when he showed up she was waiting for him with her wand drawn demanding he shift back and when he was standing before her pale and skin and bones in his tattered prison robes she lowered her wand slightly and demand to know why he was there
  * Sirius then proceeded to tell her everything from the night James and Lily went into hiding and to Peter being made secret keeper instead of him which is why when he showed up to the destroyed cottage he knew that Peter betrayed them and that’s why he went after him, Sirius was basically sobbing by the end of his explanation and Artemis knew that Sirius would never have betrayed James he would have weather died than to see James and Lily dead leaving Harry an orphan 
  * Artemis told Sirius she believed him and would help him get into the castle to get Pettigrew but under no circumstances was it to be known that she was helping him or she would cut off his hair and burn all of his leather jackets that she saved for him prompting Sirius to fall to his knees and promising her involvement would remain a secret, she huffed and pushed him onto his ass and told him to go that Remus would be by on his rounds soon 
  * Padfoot ran towards the whomping willow and Artemis was alone just in time for Remus to walk around the corner and come stand behind her and wrap his arms around her waist and hug her back against his chest, she sighed in content and melted into his arms he kissed the top of her head as he swayed them side to side before they finally went back to their chambers to get some sleep 
  * Artemis felt guilty for keeping Sirius’ presence a secret from Remus but she knew that he would be upset with her for facing him alone but she should have known Sirius would blow his cover and alert everyone of his presence and cause panic among the students and when Remus brought her the map after speaking with Harry and he told her whos name Harry seen she finally came clean and told him everything and naturally he was upset but he no longer believed that Sirius was guilty of betraying James and Lily and killing those twelve muggles 
  * Ever since Remus took the map from Harry he’s kept an eye on it ever since watching for Sirius and Pettigrew and on the night of the full moon when he saw Sirius, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Pettigrew’s names all in the same spot he ran from their chambers forgetting about his wolfsbane potion so Artemis followed after him with a vial of the potion but when she arrived in the shrieking shack to see Harry blast Severus backwards and into the bedpost in the back of the room she forgot all about the potion as she moved into the room 
  * She tried to calm everyone down but Sirius was as inpatient as always and moved forward and grabbed the rat from her nephew’s hands and sat him on the pool table where it tried to run away but Remus and Sirius shot a spell at it thus revealing the human form of Peter Pettigrew who they pulled away from the wall, Pettigrew tried to beg for his life but when Sirius ripped him away from Harry his eyes went wide and the color drained from his face when his eyes met Artemis and in disbelief he said you were supposed to be dead. Your injuries should have weakened you to where you wouldn’t have been able to fight back when they attacked your brothers flat. 
  * Remus went into a rage and would have killed Pettigrew if Harry hadn’t stepped in and said they were to take him to the castle and let the dementors have him and they left the shrieking shack, Artemis lead them down the tunnel and outside while Sirius and Harry helped Ron with Hermione behind them and Remus dragged Pettigrew behind him and when they got outside Sirius and Harry sat Ron down while Hermione spoke softly with Artemis 
  * Sirius and Harry walked a little ways off to talk and Artemis remembered the vial in her pocket when Hermione called out to Harry and pointed out the full moon and Sirius being the fastest got to him first and when she went to follow Pettigrew managed to pick up Remus’ wand and hit her with a stunning spell sending her backwards and hitting her head against the three and as she landed she fell unconscious and he got away 
  * Remus was fully transformed and Hermione thought she could talk to him but he growled at her and went to charge but Sirius as Padfoot stopped him and that is when Severus exited the tunnel, Hermione pointed behind him and he spun around and when he saw Remus he put his arms out to protect Harry, Ron and Hermione as Remus slowly stalked forward but his gaze was turned towards the unconscious body on his left and he went to step towards her when Padfoot jumped on him and lured him away 
  * Harry ran after them after Remus was lured away by a howl in the distance and followed Sirius, Hermione moved to Artemis’ side and Severus cast a levitation spell on her unconscious form and told Hermione to help Ron back up to the castle 
  * By morning the whole student body knew Remus was a werewolf and it was only a matter of time before angry parents sent letters demanding the headmaster to explain what he thought he was doing by hiring a werewolf and placing their children in danger so Remus put in his resignation and when Artemis was released from the hospital wing they packed up their chambers and Remus’ office and were almost packed when Harry showed up asking Remus to stay but knowing he couldn’t, Artemis promised they were see each other again and he could write them whenever he wanted
  * Remus gave Harry back the map and Artemis hugged him tightly before they had to leave to catch the train back to London where they would be going to stay with Sirius because their flat was no longer safe, Sirius looked so much better since the last time they saw him, he was clean and gaining his weight back and his color was returning nicely 
  * Artemis and Remus still went to sunday dinner at the burrow to visit her sister and to catch up on what’s new in their lives, they of course would bring Sirius with them so he wouldn’t go crazy being locked up all alone in that big house 
  * The kids fourth year was a disaster and only ended in tragedy and with the horrifying truth that Voldemort was back and the order was called together once again, with the news of a second war Artemis went into a state of depression where she would get non stop flashbacks of the first war and would be caught speaking to nothing and the things she was saying were things she would say to Fabian and Gideon and it worried Molly and Remus greatly especially when she would be speaking to Fred and George and call them by Fabian and Gideon 
  * Most days Remus would find her curled up in the middle of their bed crying while holding a picture of The Prewett Triplets from the day she married Remus, it was the last picture ever taken of the three because less than a year later Fabian and Gideon were killed, Remus would crawl into bed with her and hold her and let her cry as he ran his hands up and down her back soothingly 
  * Fifth years was even worse and it was all because of a new DADA teacher appointed to the school by the ministry and when the twins showed up because they dropped out and revealed they were going to open up a joke shop, They went to their aunt first because they knew she would be less angry then their mother what with her being a prankster herself she understood them, the year got worse as the days went by and a fight broke out in the department of mysteries involving Harry, her niece and nephew, hermione and two of their friends, the order showed up just in time to save the kids 
  * When Artemis saw Dolohov she saw red and went after him, he was the one death eater involved with killing her brothers that got away, she was momentarily distracted but that was enough time for him to get away from her again, she let out a furious scream when she looked back to see him gone, she hit Bellatrix with a cruciatus taking her anger out on the deranged witch and saving Sirius in the process 
  * The battle ended quickly after Dumbledore arrived and the kids were escorted back to the castle luckily no one was hurt too badly well save for the twins who got a server tongue lashing from their mother for dropping out of school but Molly let it go when she saw her sister talking enthusiastically with the twins about what they will be selling at their shop and them telling her she can stop by whenever she wanted to and check it out for herself, it was the first time in weeks that Molly has seen Artemis smile and laugh since the war started and she couldn’t take that away from her 
  * Sixth year was when everything changed Severus killed Dumbledore and fled the castle with a group of death eaters and Draco Malfoy, during the fight Bill Weasley was attacked by Greyback but luckily it wasn’t a full moon, not that his family wouldn’t love him if it was and he was turned into a werewolf, after all Remus was married to their aunt and was their Uncle and they all loved him 
  * That summer they moved Harry to the burrow and George lost his left ear and was doted on by his aunt near constantly but he didn’t mind, a few days later was the wedding between her nephew Bill and his fiance Fluer and Artemis couldn’t be happier because all of her nephews and niece were together once again, she almost strangled her nephew Charlie if it wasn’t for Remus gently prying her off of the dragon tamer, the big burly redhead took it in stride though because he knew his aunt has been through a lot and has been feeling down the last few months and let her hug him every chance she got, it was the same with all her nephews and her niece 
  * The night of the wedding was filled with laughter and cheers and Artemis was spun around the dancefloor by all her nephews except for Percy who hasn’t spoken to the family in months choosing his job over them even Sirius spun her around the dancefloor until Remus stole her away as a slow song began to play and sweeping her up into a kiss, everyone was enjoying themselves until they were attacked and forced to retreat and go into hiding 
  * Harry, Ron and Hermione went off in search of the horcrux and no one heard from them for over a year until they heard the code coming from Hogwarts that lightning had struck and they all flew into action and met up by the room of requirement to head to the great hall, the doors opened for them to see Minerva standing in front of Harry with her wand pointed at Severus who looked very pained to draw his was on the animagus and when he fled the castle everyone ran to their places around the castle 
  * They fought hard and long and when morning came both sides were given an hour to gather their dead and their wounded, Artemis and Remus walked into the great hall where the dead were being laid down to see her sister kneeling over a body and her nephews and niece huddled together crying, she ran towards them and saw the body of her nephew Fred and fell to her knees on his other side placing her hand on his chest as she placed her forehead against his and cried but when she felt his chest rise and fall slowly she quickly sat up with a gasp and called for Poppy to check him again
  * When the matron confirmed that he was still alive they all let out relieved and happy exclamations while Artemis leaned down and whispered in his ear and demanding that he stay with them and fight because she was not losing anyone in her family today and already she lost Fabian and Gideon she wasn’t going to lose her nephew to 
  * The rest of the battle ended in a blur with Sirius and Remus fighting by her side and when they heard the scream and the sound of dispperation and the cheers from light they knew the battle was over and Harry won, relieved Artemis turned to her husband and pulled him into a passionate kiss in celebration only to be broke by Sirius asking for a kiss too, Remus pulled away from the kiss to send his best friend a glare causing the animagus to laugh and go look for Harry leaving the two alone to celebrate together 
  * Artemis was finally able to look up at the sky and say I did it, Dolohov is dead, I’ve finally avenged you both. I miss you both so much, I love you. I know you will keep watching over us Fabian and Gideon, we will never forget you. She gasped when she saw two identical shimmers and tears fell down her face when she saw the faces of her brothers smiling down on them and she felt her magic flair and warmth fill her and she knew it was Fabian and Gideon telling her that they loved her too and that they were proud of her
  * A month after the war Fred was fully recovered and back to normal and life slowly began to move on as everyone started to rebuild the magical community and a year after the war Artemis and Remus were blessed with their first child who was told stories of her Uncles Fabian and Gideon everyday and Artemis no longer cried when she thought about them she would just smile fondly and look up to the sky knowing that her brothers were always with her and watching over her and their family even the ones they adopted over the years and everything was finally right with the world, there was no longer a madman set to destroy the wizarding world with blood prejudice and violence, everyone was now equal no matter what blood ran through their veins 




	28. The Forgotten Daughter Of Albus Dumbledore

(20-30 chapters with an epilogue required)

Characters: 

  * Albus Dumbledore 
  * Minerva McGonagall 
  * Severus Snape 
  * Lucius Malfoy 
  * Bellatrix Lestrange 
  * Voldemort 
  * Ileana Blair Dumbledore 
  * Sirius Black 
  * Remus Lupin 
  * James Potter 
  * Peter Pettigrew 
  * Lily Evans 



  
  


The Info: 

  * Ileana Blair was the only daughter of Albus Dumbledore and for the first seven years of her life he was a very devoted father and he loved and cared for her but when she began to show magic that was far more powerful than her father’s he sent her away instead of being proud of her
  * She was adopted into the Lestrange Family and as her magic grew stronger her heart grew cold towards her birth father and she vowed he would pay for sending her away like she was nothing but a piece of furniture that he no longer needed 
  * She attended Hogwarts but under the Lestrange name, she knew that her father knew who she was the moment she walked through the doors of the great hall to be sorted into her house and when the sorting hat shouted out Slytherin she looked directly into her father’s eyes and smirked evilly 
  * At the Slytherin table she met a boy by the name of Lucius Malfoy and she could just smell the darkness on him and a plan began to form, she would use Lucius to help her get revenge on her father and make him pay
  * As the years went by Ileana grew darker and more powerful, she was later joined by Rodolphus and Robastian Lestrange, her adoptive younger brothers 
  * The wizarding world all thought Lord Voldemort was behind the approaching war and the attacks on muggles and muggle sympathizers but it was in fact Ileana Dumbledore who chose to stay behind the curtains so to speak and give orders threw Voldemort 
  * The death eaters feared her though even more than they did Voldemort and only the inner circle knew she was the one in charge even if she was younger than him, he knew not to get on her bad side and make her angry
  * Her plan to use Lucius to get revenge on her father backfired because the one thing she never planned for was to fall in love with the handsome blonde and Abraxas, Lucius’ father tried to take him from her because of her last name and who her birth father was and Abraxas was going to have Lucius marry Narcissa Black
  * Abraxas’ plan failed when Ileana brought him a legally binding and unbreakable engagement contract signed by both Lucius and herself and when she saw the man's shoulders tense and heard him suck in a deep breath she smirked in satisfaction and when Abraxas signed the contract sealing the deal she ran off to find Lucius 
  * They married a week later before all their friends and the death eaters, the wedding was very beautiful and romantic for Lucius and Ileana who used a lot of red to dishonor and taint her birth father’s Hogwarts house, the unabashed disrespect for Gryffindor was there for all to see 
  * Ileana sent her father pictures of the wedding to show him just what he did when he sent her away because she was more powerful than him, her darkness was his fault, he made her be like that the moment he abandoned her 
  * Ileana began to grow impatient as her plans to wipe out the order and therefore kill her father were always foiled by the so called Marauders and their pet mudblood, so when the prophecy came she smiled devilishly and told Voldemort The Potter’s and their halfblooded spawn must be destroyed 
  * The Potter’s were killed but their little spawn survived and somehow defeated her favorite pawn 
  * Ileana was furious because her plans were once again foiled by witches and wizards who were beneath her, they were lower than the dirt under her feet 
  * Ileana’s plans had to be put on hold as all her attention now had to be on her husband and starting a family of their own and they had a lot of fun practicing and they were both left very satisfied 
  * Nine months later Ileana gave birth to her and Lucius’ twins, Draco Lucius and Lilith Ileana Malfoy, Lucius and Ileana were devoted and affectionate parents and loved their twins very much, Ileana vowed to never be like her father once she held her babies for the very first time 
  * When Ileana and Lucius’ twins turned eleven and got their Hogwarts letter Ileana smiled evilly because her plans to destroy her father could begin again and her smile turned into a smirk when she found out that Harry Potter would be attending Hogwarts with her twins 
  * Ileana was thrilled and proud when Draco and Lilith were sorted into Slytherin as she knew their godfather would keep an eye on them, Ileana sent a letter to Severus telling him to keep Dumbledore away from her twins and to never let them be alone with the old coot
  * Severus was all too happy to go along with her request because Ileana saved him from a lifetime of misplaced guilt and false love it was only after Ileana hit him with a binding spell locking him in place and told him that Lily never loved him and he never loved her either that it was all the results from a love potion that in fifth year he had a moment of clarity when he called her a mudblood and his real feelings surfaced
  * By the end of Draco and Lilith’s first year she got her first confirmation that her favorite pawn was alive but very weak and the body he possessed was destroyed, she called forth the death eaters to begin the search for his weakened body 
  * Ileana was proud to know that her children were causing all kinds of trouble for Dumbledore’s golden trio and would send them all kinds of treats and presents, Lucius would chuckle at her enthusiasm but would be left satisfied and content by the early hours of the morning because Ileana would show him how proud and enthusiastic she was all night long 
  * They finally found Voldemort’s body when the twins were in fourth year and she knew just how to bring him back all she needed was to place a few more death eaters in Hogwarts undercover and have one of them put Harry Potter’s name in the goblet of fire and turn it into a portkey in time for the last task 
  * Ileana was in the graveyard when the Diggory boy was killed and a drop of blood was forcefully taken from Harry Potter in order to complete the spell
  * She made her presence known when Voldemort was back to his full form and trying to act like he was the one in charge and when he started to hiss at her husband she hit him with a cruciatus reminding him who was truly in charge 
  * She walked up to the Potter boy slowly and gave him a cruel smile as she lightly traced her was against his face, she told him to give Dumbledore a message for her, his daughter was coming for him and his precious order and there was nothing he could do to stop her, she slashed her wand freeing the boy and roughly sending him back to Hogwarts with the cup and the dead body of the Diggory boy 
  * Ileana and Lucius returned back to the manor with Voldemort and by the end of the night Azkaban had a mass break out and the worst of the death eaters escaped among them Bellatrix Lestrange, her deranged sister-in-law 
  * A party was held in celebration of the the return of Voldemort and the escaped death eaters and Ileana sat back and laughed at the thought of her father and his precious order panicking and trying to find a way to stop her but this time she was going to come out victorious 
  * She decided she was going to leave the mudbloods alone and allow them to be a part of the wizarding world all she cared about was finally getting her revenge and ending her father for good 
  * With Severus on the inside and acting as a spy for the order she knew she could destroy them from the inside and turn them against each other and turn them onto her side 
  * Ileana and a small group of death eaters snuck into the school with the help of Draco, Lilith and Severus and Ileana was face to face with her father once again for the first time since she was sent away, she smiled at him with fake sweetness and asked him if he got the wedding pictures and if he loved her color scheme before her smile turned deadly as she asked him if he was proud of her and if he liked who she became because after all it was his fault she became who she was, he was the reason she became a dark witch and soon all of the wizarding world would know it too
  * After her speech she drew her wand and aimed at the man who was once her whole world before he became a man more concerned about power and worried about someone else being more powerful than himself, he begged her not to do it that he only sent her away for her own protection, she only laughed and with goodbye father I hope you’re happy with what you’ve done before hitting him with the killing curse and sending him backwards over the railing of the astronomy tower 
  * They were halfway to the forbidden forest when they heard a shout, Ileana glanced back to see the Potter boy and told Severus to take care of him, she could hear the boy yelling at her and calling her a murder and asking her how she could kill her own father and her laugh was the last thing the boy heard from her as she flew away 
  * Once back at the manor Lucius brought her to their room where he striped her of her clothing and then proceeded to passionately make love to her all night
  * When Voldemort started to become weak once again she didn’t care her main goal of revenge was a success and she sat back with her husband and let Voldemort have his fun, she was enjoying her victory very well with Lucius’ help, the man was insatiable and she loved it he always left her satisfied and blissful 
  * When the Potter boy killed Voldemort she sent him a letter of piece with a vial of her memories to help him better understand why she did what she did, she wasn’t truly a dark witch she was just hurt and heartbroken by a man who was supposed to love and care for her unconditionally and that the blood purity nonsense was all Voldemort she didn’t care about all that she just wanted to be free and happy with her family and prepare for the new additions to her family 
  * With all the celebrating her and Lucius did it was only a matter of time before she fell pregnant again with another set of twins and giving Draco and Lilith little brothers to love and adore 
  * Harry accepted her offer of piece and the wizarding world began to heal and rebuild itself and move on, Ileana sent a great big feast and new thread and needles as a massive thank you for killing her sister-in-law who she never liked or trusted and she sent her a spell that would bring her son, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks and Sirius Black back to life, she would have sent a spell to bring back Harry’s parents but they have been gone for too long that it wouldn’t work but she did send the boy a special mirror that allowed him to talk to the dead
  * Life went on and the wizarding world was a better place for all no matter their blood status




	29. Chapter 29

(20-30 chapters with an epilogue required)

Characters:

  * Albus Dumbledore 
  * Minerva McGonagall 
  * Severus Snape 
  * Molly Weasley 
  * Arthur Weasley 
  * Bill Weasley 
  * Charlie Weasley 
  * Odette Shay Malfoy 
  * Lucius Malfoy 
  * Narcissa Malfoy 
  * Draco Malfoy 
  * Harry Potter 
  * Ron Weasley 
  * Hermione Granger
  * Ginny Weasley 
  * Fred Weasley 
  * George Weasley 



The Info: 

  * The Malfoy Family are on the side of the light and work for the order
  * Lucius and Narcissa have a daughter the same age as the second eldest Weasley child
  * Their daughter's name is Odette Shay Malfoy, she has platinum blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes, she is the perfect mixture of her parents
  * It wasn't a secret that The Malfoy's and The Weasley's were friends and their kids grew up together
  * Ever since they met Odette and Charlie were best friends and would do everything together you would never find one without the other 
  * Charlie and Odette shared secrets, jokes, spells, smile's, laugh's they even shared their firsts 
  * Even when Charlie and Odette went off to Hogwarts they were just as inseparable as they were at home even being sorted into different houses couldn't come between them
  * The whole student body though Charlie and Odette were a couple even the professors were betting on when the two would come clean and annouce they were dating
  * It was the night before graduation and Charlie and Odette would be going off and starting their careers so they met up in an abandoned class room were they shared another first, they were so caught up in the moment and not being able to see each other everyday for the first time since they met that they forgot to take the right precautions
  * The day after graduation Charlie and Odette held each other in a tight embrace neither one of them wanting to let the other go and just before Charlie was set to leave he pulled back and looked down into her bloodshot sapphire eyes one last time before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead and promising to see her as soon as he could 
  * Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months, Odette started to get sick and nauseous and she didn't know why until her mother found her being sick after running away during dinner
  * Narcissa performed the right charms and confirming her suspicions, Odette was pregnant nearly 14 weeks which is the length of time since graduation
  * Odette wrote to Charlie every week to tell him about the baby and when the letters were returned unopened she went to Romania to visit but the wizards in charge wouldn't allow her insed the sanctuary
  * Odette returned home heartbroken but understanding that because of how dangerous Charlie's job was he couldn't offered to be distracted by anyone not even his family would be able to write or visit him for at least a year or two 
  * Odette put in her notice at the ministry and moved into a cottage that was a short distance away from her parents and The Weasley's 
  * Narcissa and Molly would come and visit her every day and attend her healers appointment's with her so she wouldn't have to go alone
  * Odette gave birth to a beautiful baby girl named Charlotte Shaylnn Weasley (Charlie for short) 
  * Charlotte was the spitting image of her father but with her mother's eyes and hair 
  * Little Charlie was adored by both sets of grandparents and her many Uncle's and her Aunt Ginny 
  * It was Charlotte's third birthday and the party would be held at the burrow that year and the whole family was going to be there, Bill was coming home from Egypt for the weekend it was going to be perfect
  * Finally after three years of nonstop work with no breaks or contact with his family Charlie was able to get the weekend off to go back to England and visit his family unaware of what he was coming home to 
  * Charlotte was running around with her Uncle Fred and Uncle George playing hide and seek and Odette was inside using the bathroom when Charlie arrived
  * Molly was thrilled and beyond happy to have all of her children home for the weekend for her to fawn over 
  * Charlie was in the middle of talking with his father and Lucius when he heard a gasp of someone saying his name from the direction of the back door, he spun around to be met with Odette standing half way between the door and the tables in the yard 
  * As fast as his legs would carry him Charlie crossed the yard and wrapped Odette up in his big strong arms and hiding his face in her hair before they could step back and Odette could tell him Charlotte ran up to them laughing and asking her mummy to hide her from the tickle monsters 
  * Odette bent down and swooped her up into her arms causing the little girl to giggle and tease her Uncle Fred and Uncle George because she was safe in her mummy's arms and they couldn't get her 
  * Odette turned back to face Charlie to see him watching her with a look of confusion on his face, Odette looked behind him to her mother and Molly and both women lead everyone inside so Odette and Charlie could talk privately
  * Bill offered to take Charlotte inside as well, Odette smiled her thanks as she gently passed her little girl to Bill and once they were inside and out of listening distance Odette faced Charlie once again 
  * Charlie was patient and listened to her as she explained everything from the moment she began to be sick to finding out she was pregnant to her first healers appointment to finding out what the gender of the baby was, she explained how she wrote to him everyday for a week before going to Romania where his boss said he wasn't allowed visitors
  * Odette told him everything from the day Charlotte was born to Fred and George nicknaming her little Charlie and ending with her first word and first steps, Charlie took it all in and Odette saw the look in his eyes change and knew he was thinking of all the things he's missed out on
  * Odette stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around him and that's when he broke, his body shook with his sobs as he let it all out, Odette soothed him like she has so many times as they grew up
  * Once Charlie was calmed down enough to speak he asked Odette if he could meet Charlotte, Odette smiled up at him brilliantly and looked over her shoulder and gave a nod 
  * Bill walked out with Charlotte clinging onto his back, Odette smiled fondly at the sight and gently removed the little girl from her Uncle's back, Bill went back inside leaving Odette to introduce father and daughter 
  * Odette smiled lovingly at her little girl and spoke softly with her but Charlie could hear everything and shifted nervously, Odette pointed to Charlie while explaining to Charlotte that he was her daddy and why he was away, Charlotte's eyes lite up when Odette told her that her daddy worked with dragons
  * At the look of awe and excitement on the little girls face Odette laughed as she said Charlotte got her love of dragons from her daddy and Charlie's heart burst with love as he looked at Odette holding his little girl and smiling at him 
  * Charlie grew nervous when Charlotte held her little arms out to him and looked into Odette's eyes and she gave him a comforting smile, when Charlie had the little girl safely in his arms his eyes welled up with tears as she wrapped her little arms around his neck and hugged him
  * Charlie hid his face in his little girls hair and inhaled deeply as he once again began to cry silently, Odette stood next to him and lightly rubbed his back soothingly, Charlie freed his arm closest to Odette and pulled her into the embrace
  * The two adults stood there for the longest time as Charlie met his daughter, the moment was broken however when they heard a click coming from the burrow, Charlie and Odette turned to look and saw Bill giving them a sheepish smile and holding a wizarding camera
  * Odette laughed and stepped out of the embrace and told Bill everyone could come back out now and they could continue with Charlotte's birthday party, Fred and George zoomed passed Bill and towards Odette and Charlie
  * Charlotte smiled brightly at the twins and wiggled in Charlie's arms until he set her down and watched on as his little girl ran off with her Uncle's
  * Charlie's attention was pulled away from where the twins were chasing the little girl and looked up at his big brother, Bill was giving him a comforting smile while tilting his head to the left towards the orchard, Charlie nodded in a daze and followed after Bill 
  * Charlie and Bill talked for awhile with Bill asking his brother how he was taking it all and if he was doing alright, Charlie replied he was doing as well as he could be with finding out he had a three year old daughter by the only woman he's ever loved 
  * Every time Charlie heard the soft melodic giggle of Charlotte he would look over and see her laughing with the twins, Bill seeing where his brother was looking and told Charlie that Fred and George were her favorite uncle's and they were almost always at the cottage where Odette and Charlotte lived 
  * Charlie finally broke and Bill pulled him further into the orchard so they were out of sight and hugged him tight and let him cry and when he felt his body start to shake he threw up a silencing charm just in time to block out Charlie's loud wailing sobs 
  * Little Charlotte saw her Uncle Bill and her daddy and that he was crying and left her Uncle Fred and George and ran towards the orchard, Bill heard a little voice call his name from somewhere next to him and looked down To see his niece looking up at him 
  * Charlie took a step back and turned away so he could wipe the tears from his eyes and face while Bill knelt down and picked Charlotte up into his arms and asked her why she wasn't off playing with the twins, Charlotte looked away from him to look at Charlie and said she saw him crying and wanted to make him happy again
  * Charlie took a deep steading breath before turning back around, Charlotte held her little arms out to him and Charlie gently took her from Bill, he gave her a happy smile and told her that he was alright
  * Bill went back to the rest of the family and let Charlie have a few moments with Charlotte alone, Charlie followed behind Bill at a much slower pace as Charlotte talked excitedly to him and telling him about her favorite dragon and all her toys and how she likes to hear all kinds of stories
  * Odette was at the table talking with Molly and her mother and looked up at the sound of her daughter talking to see her in the arms of Charlie and her heart filled with warmth but she was also worried because she knew that Charlie would be going back to Romania at the end of the weekend
  * Odette put that thought in the back of her mind before calling out to everyone to gather around because it was time for cake just as the cake with the candles already lit floated out to the table
  * Odette smiled at Charlie as she gently took Charlotte from him and placed her down in front of her cake, Odette knelt down next to her daughter and told her to make a wish, unbeknownst to all around Charlotte wished that her daddy would stay with them
  * After the party Odette and Charlotte said their goodbyes and gave everyone hugs and kisses all but the twins who were going home with them, Odette saw that Charlie wanted to come with them and she passed Charlotte to the twins and told them to walk on ahead and wait for her at the orchard
  * Odette walked over to where Charlie was standing by himself and grabbed his hand and dragged the burly man behind her, she winked at Bill as she passed him, she smiled at Molly and Arthur and promised she would send him home soon and they were off 
  * They met up with the twins who were being good and stayed where she said, she picked Charlotte back up and told the twins and Charlie to to hold onto to her so she could side along apparate to the cottage
  * When they landed in front of the cottage Charlie looked up and was in awe, it was just like he remembered from the summer's away from Hogwarts only now it was the home of his daughter
  * Odette saw the look on his face and giggled as they all walked inside and out of the cool summer breeze, she told the twins to take their bags to their room and told Charlotte to go and pick out what she wanted to wear to bed, she told Charlie his room was there if he wanted to stay the night
  * Odette got Charlotte dressed and tucked her into bed and reached out to grab her bedtime story when Charlotte asked if her daddy could read to her, Odette smiled lovingly at her daughter and leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before leaving the room to find Charlie
  * He walked into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed and grabbed the book and saw that it was about dragons and chuckled softly as he began to read and stopping momentarily as Charlotte crawled into his lap and snuggled up with him, Odette went and checked on the twins before going into her room to wash up and change for bed
  * Charlie spent the whole weekend with Odette and Charlotte and when it was time for him to leave he wasn't ready, dragons were the one thing he always wanted to work with and for three years that's what he did and he loved it but that was before he knew he had a daughter
  * A daughter who he missed three years of her life, he didn't want to miss even more by remaining in Romania, so when he went back he requested a transfer to the dragon reserve in Wales because he was moving back home, no more missing out on family dinners, birthdays, holidays or anniversaries
  * Charlie's request for a transfer was granted to him when they found out the resin for his request it took two months for his transfer to be finalized by both reserves and he was taking a portkey home 
  * The Weasley's nor The Malfoy's knew that Charlie had requested and was granted a transfer to be closer to home so it was a surprise not only for Odette and Charlotte but for his family 
  * It was another Sunday family dinner and everyone was happy and having a great time when the front door opened and Charlie walked around the corner to stand in the kitchen doorway and smiled sheepishly and said surprise I'm moving back home
  * Molly jumped up from her chair in excitement and pulled her son into a bone crushing hug and they made a place for him at the table next to Odette who smiled at him and bumped his shoulder with her own
  * Charlie has been home for several months and whenever he's not at the reserve he's at the cottage with Odette and Charlotte making up for lost time and everyday Charlie falls even more in love with Odette and he adores Charlotte, he took to being a father amazingly
  * At night once Charlotte is asleep Charlie will stay for a few more hours and talk to Odette and it's just like old times, like they haven't been a part for three years
  * Once Bill heard about Charlie moving back home he decided to move back as well his job in Egypt was done so he could work at Gringotts, he wanted to watch his brother be an amazing father
  * In the nine months since Charlie has been home Odette feelings for him have come back in waves and they just keep getting deeper as she watches him with their daughter until one day Charlie finally confessed to Odette that it was always you
  * Charlie took Odette out on a date and it went so well that they continued to go out on dates and take things slow and not rush into anything
  * A year later Charlie officially moved in and things have been going beautifully, Charlotte love's having her daddy around all the time and the two would talk about dragons and everything in-between
  * Two years later Charlie asked Odette to marry him and she obviously said yes, they were married six months later in the backyard of their cottage 
  * In 1991 they were on platform 9 ¾ so Charlotte could say goodbye to her uncle's as they were all going to Hogwarts and it would just be her and her Aunt Ginny and what a crazy year it was
  * The year following they were back again but this time Charlotte and Ginny would be going off to Hogwarts for their first year and Charlie and Odette couldn't believe that their little Charlotte was all grown up and leaving them even if it was only for a few months for school
  * Their little Charlotte was growing up to be a beautiful young woman with her mother's eyes and her father's looks The Malfoy Family hair color and The Weasley family skin tone and freckles, she was the perfect mixture of both Pureblood families
  * Charlie and Odette wanted to try for another baby but with how crazy things were going they didn't know if it was the right time to try again and when Voldemort returned four years later when Charlotte was in her third year they knew things were going to get worse
  * Everyone was on edge and constantly on the look out for death eaters and attacks of all kinds, it all came to an end in 1998 when her and Charlie's nephew and his best friends Harry Potter and Hermione Granger went of on a mission to defeat Voldemort
  * The final battle happened at Hogwarts and it was long and bloody and ended when Harry finally put an end to Lord Voldemort, luckily their daughter and none of their family was killed and they all came out alive with only minor injuries
  * A month after the final battle Odette and Charlie found out Odette was pregnant with their second child and they could not be happier
  * Odette's brother Draco finally confessed his feelings for Harry and the two became official two months after the final battle, Ginny and Luna Love good became a couple as well as Ron and Lavender Brown
  * Fred and Angelina got married and George and Hermione got engaged, Bill and Fluer had their first child not long after Odette found out she was pregnant
  * The Weasley and The Malfoy Families were continuing to grow
  * Severus Snape was finally able to show his true identity as a kind and caring man and Odette was proud of her godfather, he was finally free of that madman's reign and could live his life however he wanted




	30. James Potter’s Twin

(20-30 chapters with an epilogue required)

  
  


Characters: 

  * Albus Dumbledore 
  * Minerva McGonagall 
  * Severus Snape 
  * Molly Weasley 
  * Arthur Weasley
  * Sirius Black 
  * Remus Lupin 
  * James Potter 
  * Storm Potter 
  * Peter Pettigrew 
  * Lily Evans
  * Lucius Malfoy 
  * Narcissa Malfoy 
  * Draco Malfoy 
  * Harry Potter 
  * Ron Weasley 
  * Hermione Granger
  * Ginny Weasley 
  * Fred Weasley 
  * George Weasley 
  * Bill Weasley 
  * Charlie Weasley 
  * Bellatrix Lestrange 
  * Voldemort 



  
  


The Info:

  * James and Storm Potter were very rare magical twins, they could feel whatever the other felt no matter if it was pain, happiness or anger, if one of them were injured they both would have the cuts and bruises
  * They had the same magical core and signature, but there magic was a different color, James' color was red while Storms color was blue and when they cast spells together their color would be purple
  * James and Storm did everything thing together, they were best friends who shared everything from jokes to secrets all the way to their favorite sports, food and sweets
  * They shared a crib until they were two and then shared a room until they were seven but their bedrooms were connected by a door in their room in case one needed the other because they couldn't sleep or because they didn't feel well 
  * Their parents worried about when the time came for the two to go to Hogwarts, the dorms would separate them from each other 
  * James and Storm were excited when they got their Hogwarts letter on their eleventh birthday, because they were rare magical twins they could use each other's wands without a problem, they bonded with both wands with ease 
  * On the train to Hogwarts they met three boys, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, James and Sirius instantly clicked while Storm and Remus clicked but they all became best friends but James and Storm made it perfectly known that no one would replace their twin as their ultimate best friend
  * Storm met two other kids on the train, Lily Evans and Severus Snape, the three became friends but they weren't close as Lily and Severus
  * They were all sorted into Gryffindor besides Severus who was sorted into Slytherin, after the welcoming feast the headmaster held back James and Storm along with Sirius, Remus and Peter to talk to them
  * Because Gryffindor had more students that year than the last the five of them would have to share a dorm, they would each have their own little room with a door to give them all privacy, Dumbledore knew James and Storm would just try to sneak into each other's dorm anyways after receiving a letter from their parents
  * The five of them became inseparable and we're always together much to the annoyance of Lily and Severus and the dismay of their professors, if the boys went to far or wouldn't listen in class Storm would give them a look and they all would back off and behave themselves
  * Their first few years at Hogwarts were amazing and by their fourth year James, Storm, Sirius and Peter achieved their animagus forms and joined Remus during the full moon
  * Even though James and Storm were rare magical twins their animagus forms were not the same while James was a stag Storm was a huge white wolf with silver tipped ears 
  * When they were sixteen Sirius ran away from home to live with them after a very nasty fight with Walburga 
  * By the time they were seventeen Voldemort and his followers were growing stronger and things in the wizarding world beginning to become dangerous, Lily finally gave in to James' decorations of undying love and they got together in the middle of their seventh year and by graduation they were practically married and it only became official two months later
  * The six of them joined the order no long after graduation, Lily was the healer of their group, James, Sirius and Storm were auras in training and we're always teamed together for missions and assignments, Remus was away trying to convince the werewolves to join them and fight against Voldemort and his death eaters
  * Storm and Sirius were dating and taking things slow and getting to know each other on an intimate level to see if they could be anything more than friends, James was very supportive but told Sirius that if he hurt his twin there would be no questions about who James would choose 
  * When James and Lily became parents of baby Harry they named Storm and Sirius as his godparents and Storm was filled with so much love and warmth and happiness of not only becoming an aunt but also a godmother and she vowed she would always be there for her nephew
  * Storm was away on a mission when James and Lily went into hiding from Voldemort so she wasn't able to be secret keeper and it wasn't just because it was an obvious choice that she wasn't chosen 
  * Storm was in the middle of a fight with a few death eaters when she felt it the excruciating pain of her twin until she felt nothing at all as James' half of her magical core shattered and died 
  * Storm was numb as she fell to her knees and let out bone chilling scream and her magic surged out from her core and instantly took out the death eaters she was fighting 
  * Storm apparated straight to James and Lily's cottage to see it destroyed and without thinking she ran inside she found James' wand at the bottom of the stairs and slowly walked up and as she rounded the corner there was her brother with his eyes wide open and unseeing
  * Storm was gently closing his eyes when she heard crying coming from Harry's room and quickly made her way to him, a sob tore from her lips as she saw Lily was the same way as her brother, she took Harry from his crib and held him tightly to her chest as she left the room to wait outside
  * She fell to her knees in the middle of the walkway and silently cried as she rocked back and forth never once loosening her hold on Harry, that's how Sirius and Dumbledore found her and Sirius was the first one to them and wrapping then up in his arms
  * She just kept mumbling that it was Peter that she felt his magical signature in the house that it was him who gave them up to Voldemort and he was the secret keeper and he was the reason they were dead 
  * Sirius helped her to her feet keeping her and Harry safely in his arms, Dumbledore tried to take Harry from her but she passed him to Sirius and drew her wand and pointed it at her old headmaster just daring him to try and take Harry away from her
  * Dumbledore held up his hands in surrender and Sirius guided her away from the old man, her wand was still pointed at the old man and only put it away once they were far enough away from the cottage
  * Sirius apparated the three of them to his and Remus' shared flat where their friend just got back from his own mission watching in confusion as Sirius took Storm and Harry into his room
  * Once Sirius knew Storm and Harry were alright and comfortable he placed a gentle kiss on Storms head and lightly ruffled Harry's hair before leaving them alone for a few minutes to talk to Remus and fill him in on what happened 
  * James and Lily's funeral was hard on them all but none more so than Storm, her twin was gone and he wasn't coming back, her magical core would never be whole again, she would never feel her twins magic mingle with hers again 
  * A year after the death of James and Lily, Sirius, Storm, Remus and Harry moved out of the flat they shared into a small four bedroom cottage in Ottery St Catchpole 
  * Their closest neighbors were The Weasley's who invited them over for dinner and playdates for the kids 
  * Storm was really appreciative of the help from Molly and Arthur and their kids 
  * Storm and Sirius did their best to raise Harry in a loving home full of life and affection, with the help of Remus they would tell Harry stories about their time as kids at Hogwarts and about his parents so he would always know who they were and that they loved him so much
  * Harry was such a happy and sweet child and very smart, he always knew how to make his aunt smile in the same way her twin did, her magical core may never be whole again but with time it will heal
  * Storm kept James' wand that she shrunk and put on a chain to wear as a necklace so it was always close 
  * When Harry turned seven he and Remus helped Sirius propose to Storm 
  * Storm was at a loss for words as she looked down at Sirius who was down on one knee and holding up the most beautiful ring she had ever seen and with tears in her eyes and nodded her confirmation, Sirius let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and slid the ring onto her finger gently before pulling her into his arms and kissing her happily
  * Their wedding was small and held in their backyard and their guests were The Weasley's, Minerva Mcgonagall and Albus Dumbledore, Harry walked Storm down the aisle in place of his father and gave her away to Sirius, they didn't have a maid of honor or best man, those roles were James and Lily's 
  * Storm and Sirius were married for two years when Storm gave birth to their first child, a girl named Jessi James Black 
  * Jessi was two years old when Harry went off to Hogwarts and when they were on the platform to say goodbye Jessi did not want to let Harry go, with tears streaming down her face she begged him to stay with her and not leave her alone
  * Storm had to gently remove Jessi from Harry's side and lift Jessi up and hold her in her arms while Sirius said his goodbyes and helped Harry onto the train
  * Storm got a letter from Minerva that Harry was hurt and in the hospital wing her and Sirius left Jessi with Remus while they went to the school and when she found out the reason and who hurt him Storm threatened Dumbledore at wand point and told him that if another hair on her nephew and his friends heads was harmed in anyway she would personally hex him without warning and without even blocking an eye 
  * Severus Snape stood off to the side and in the shadows and watched as the twin of James Potter threatened The Headmaster and when she turned and locked eyes on him he froze without looking away from him Storm spoke once more to Dumbledore and threatened that if she got one more letter from her nephew saying that a professor was bullying him and his friends he would have a seriously injured potions professor
  * Severus knew the only reason that Sirius, Remus, James and Peter never did anything to horrible to him was because of the woman before him and knew she could be vicious and fiercely protective when those she cared about were hurt or being bullied 
  * Storm and Sirius were visiting Hogsmeade with Jessi for her third birthday when they ran into Minerva who then told them Harry was hurt while saving young Ginny Weasley from the chamber of secrets and was once again in the hospital wing
  * Storm passed Jessi to Sirius and made her way up to the castle her wand drawn, Sirius was quick to follow after her with Minerva 
  * She made her way into the castle in search of it's headmaster, and heard his voice coming from the great hall among the students, she walked threw the doors and saw her nephew and his friends and she could see the bruises on Harry 
  * Everyone saw as a red and blue jet of magic sailed towards the headmaster and turn purple upon hitting him, Storm froze when she saw the blue magic alongside her own before they combined together
  * Storms legs gave out from under her as fell to her knees with her wand slipping out of her hand, Harry and The Weasley kids ran up to see if she was alright, Sirius was at her side instantly and gently passed Jessi to Harry 
  * Sirius gently took her face in his hands and gently forced her to look into his eyes, he saw the tears and asked her what was wrong, she choked out that that was James' magic
  * Storm hasn't seen or felt James' magic since the night he and Lily were killed, the hex she threw at Dumbledore was one she and James created together, it would make the person who was hit sing everything for two hours, it was always strongest when it was casted by both of them
  * Minerva told Sirius to take Storm up to the hospital wing where Poppy could give her a calming draught, Sirius nodded as he picked her up bridal style and got back to his feet, Harry picked his aunt's wand up from the floor and followed after his aunt and uncle
  * Jessi saw George her favorite Weasley and clung onto him, he smiled smugly at his twin and carried his little protegee up to the hospital wing, Fred pouted the whole way, sure Jessi adored Fred just as much as his other siblings but she adored George the most 
  * Poppy gave Storm a small vial containing a calming draught and it took affect just as George stepped through the doors 
  * Remus was offered to teach Defense Against The Dark Arts during Harry's third year and after talking about it with Storm and Sirius he accepted, with Remus at the school Storm knew Harry would be well looked after and Remus would not hesitate to send her letters if Harry got hurt 
  * Harry didn't get into any trouble that year and was only hurt during quidditch but Remus was forced to resign at the end of the school year because word got out that he was a werewolf and Storm knew exactly who was to blame for that
  * Severus received a package that immediately exploited when he touched it, he was surrounded by red smoke and when it faded his skin was stained Gryffindor red and no amount of counter curses or how many shower's he took the color would not go away 
  * Then the nightmare began, Voldemort returned at the end of Harry's fourth year and could know touch him without burning, the five of them were forced to move into Grimmauld place for their safety, the order was brought back together and meetings would be held there 
  * Sirius hated being back in the house that held so many bad memories, he never wanted to bring his family to that awful place, he never wanted his daughter to be around the darkness within especially the portrait of Walburga
  * The Weasley's were moved to Grimmauld for the summer and nights when there was a meeting Harry would keep Jessi distracted with the help from George and Fred 
  * When the kids broke into the ministry on a rescue mission, Harry thought Voldemort had his Aunt and Uncle and Cousin, Storm couldn't go with the rest of the order to save the kids she had to stay home with Jessi 
  * The order focused on getting the kids and making sure no one on their side was hurt or killed especially Sirius, Remus and Harry as they knew it would leave Storm deviated to lose them, she wouldn't survive it if she lost anyone else, losing her twin nearly killed her
  * Sirius and Remus returned back to Grimmauld with Harry in tow to see Storm pacing in the sitting room worried about then all, Jessi was asleep in her room and oblivious to everything going on 
  * It was happening again, there was going to be another war but this time it was going to be so much worse than the first time the wizarding world was at war 
  * Dumbledore was dead and no matter how much the old man made her mad he was still a part of her life and someone she cared about, she would miss the old coot 
  * The end of that summer Harry, Ron and Hermione ran off on some mission left to them by Dumbledore and Storm would not stop worrying, Sirius was there to keep her sane and remind her that the trio was going to be alright that she couldn't let her worry show too much 
  * Sirius reminded Storm that Jessi was now seven years old and would start to ask questions about why Harry wasn't home and where he was and why she hasn't seen any of The Weasley's or Remus much, Jessi was old enough to understand what was going on but they wanted to protect her from it as much as they could 
  * The trio came to Grimmauld and stayed for as long as they could before they had to leave again to finish their mission, Jessi cried when Harry left but not before he promised he be home soon and he would make the world safe again 
  * Once the dust began to settle and Voldemort's ashes scattered in the wind could Storm breathe peacefully and not worry about Jessi going to Hogwarts under Voldemort's reign of terror 
  * When Harry found his aunt talking to Molly while Jessi was clinging to George and Fred he asked to speak to her in Dumbledore's office, Storm knew Sirius and Remus were nearby and Jessi was safe with George and Fred and followed after Harry
  * Once in the Headmaster's office Harry gave his aunt a gem that made her look at him in confusion until he explained what the gem could do and what it was 
  * Harry left her alone in the Headmaster's office and went back to the great hall because he had a promise to fulfil, Storm watched as her fingers closed around the gem and only looked up when she heard her name 
  * There before her stood her twin brother James, he looked just like the last time she saw him, tears streamed down her face as she whispered his name, her twin smiled at her sadly and moved closer, his hand ghosted across her cheek to dry her tears just as he used to
  * Storm sobbed at the familiar gesture and even more tears rolled down her face because she wanted to hug him but couldn't, James told her how proud of her he was, how she stayed strong for all these years, how she did an amazing job at raising Harry and for finally getting Sirius to settle down and get married and officially making them brothers, he told her that he was there right beside her during everything, that he was standing there with her the day she got married, when she found out she was pregnant and when she gave birth to her daughter 
  * James told her he would always watch over her and that he would always be a part of her, they shared a magical core after all, he pointed at his wand hanging from her neck and told her that if she ever wanted to talk to touch his wand and he would be there, he explained that anyone in the same room as her when she called for him would be able to see him and talk to him as well as herself
  * Before Storm had to return the gem she told James she loved him with a teary smile, he laughed and said he loved her too as she slowly uncurled her fingers and let the gem fall onto the desk, as James slowly faded away he sent her a brotherly wink as he gave her a cheeky smile 
  * Storm left the Headmaster's office and walked back to the great hall where she met Sirius waiting for her out in the entrance hall, she walked right into his arms hiding her face against his chest, Sirius knew she was talking to James and she would be upset so he just held her as she silently cried
  * Storm used the wand to call for her brother a few times over the years, she used it so Sirius and Remus could see their friend again, she used it so that she could introduce her daughter to her Uncle James, Jessi was excited when she found out they had the same name even if it was only her middle name 
  * Jessi loved her Uncle James and told him that she would watch over her mother for him because he couldn't physically be there for her
  * Storm used the wand to call James when Harry got married to Ginny Weasley and each time they had a child 
  * Nineteen years after the final battle Storm didn't need to use the wand anymore, her magical core was fully healed and the pain of losing her twin didn't hurt as much anymore, James smiled down on his sister proudly 
  * When Storm and Sirius reached the age of two hundred and sixteen they passed away in their sleep while they held each other close, Harry and Jessi were sad after their passing but they knew that they were reunited with James, Lily and Remus who passed away two years before them 
  * They were all buried in Godric's Hollow next to James and Lily, Jessi and Harry kept pictures of them in their homes and just like Storm, Sirius and Remus used to do for Harry and Jessi, the two cousins told stories about James, Lily, Storm, Sirius and Remus to keep their memories alive
  * James and Storms reunion in the afterlife was full of tears and laughter and hugs and promises to prank the living, the five of them made piece with Severus in the afterlife and it was one of the best decisions they've ever made



  
  



	31. It Was Only Supposed To Be One Night

(20-30 chapters with an epilogue required)

Characters: 

  * Albus Dumbledore 
  * Minerva McGonagall 
  * Severus Snape 
  * Ivy Willow Weasley 
  * Molly Weasley 
  * Arthur Weasley
  * Sirius Black 
  * Remus Lupin 
  * James Potter 
  * Peter Pettigrew 
  * Lily Evans
  * Lucius Malfoy 
  * Narcissa Malfoy 
  * Draco Malfoy 
  * Harry Potter 
  * Ron Weasley 
  * Hermione Granger
  * Ginny Weasley 
  * Fred Weasley 
  * George Weasley 
  * Bill Weasley 
  * Charlie Weasley 
  * Bellatrix Lestrange 
  * Voldemort



The Info: 

  * Ivy Willow Weasley was the oldest triplet of Fred and George, while her brothers were the jokesters of the three of them, Ivy was the one who didn't care what anyone said, she did whatever she wanted when she wanted to do
  * Whatever Ivy wanted she got it, she was the bad girl of the Weasley children but she could be sweet and loving when she wanted to 
  * Since her first year at Hogwarts, Ivy had a secret forbidden love for her Potions Professor, he was tall dark and sexy, she was drawn to him from the moment she saw him in the great hall
  * Because Ivy was the bad girl her, Ron, Fred and George went to her to steal their fathers enchanted car and drive then to Surrey and rescue Harry from his Aunt and Uncle, Ivy was only too happy to help them steal the car
  * As Ron was helping Harry into the car Ivy was sending jinks into the house that would make things move as if the house was haunted, once Harry was safely in the car sitting next to her Ivy let out an excited whoop as she stepped on the gas and sped the car away
  * When the five of them returned to the burrow, Ivy told them to be quiet as she snuck them all inside but they were caught by their mum anyways, they were properly scolded and Ivy gave their mum a sweet smile and told their mum she took the car and it was all her idea
  * Ivy was protective of Harry because she knew her brothers and sister could take care of themselves as well as each other
  * Ivy was following behind Ron and Harry as they walked along the muggle platform to get to the train so she missed the train with them, soRon had the brilliant idea to drive the car again
  * Ivy was reluctant at first she didn't want her father to get in trouble at work but Ron gave her a pleading look and she caved and they loaded their trunks into the car 
  * They tried to catch up with the train and ended up on the tracks in front of the fast approaching train, Ron and Harry panicked and Ivy swerved off the tracks and took the car higher into the air as they flew off towards Scotland
  * They made it to Hogwarts but Ivy took her eyes away from the window in front of her to talk to Ron for a second and crashed into the whomping willow, the three of them screamed as the tree woke up and swung it's branches at them until the car fell off and tossed them and their trunks out as it drove itself away
  * Ivy let out a slew of curse words that made Ron look at her in awe only for him to go pale as he and Harry both looked in the same direction as Ivy to see Filch and his stupid cat sneering at them
  * Filch roughly grabbed Ivy by the upper arm and almost dragged her towards the castle, Ron and Harry ran after them quickly and telling Filch to take his grubby hand off of her, Filch ignored the boys and brought the three of them to the potions classroom, the grounds keeper kept his hold on her arm as he spoke to Professor Snape
  * Ivy flinched each time Filch spoke and she felt his nails biting into her arm and she knew it would leave a bruise, Professor Snape saw her flinch and told Filch to let her go and to leave, he gave the boys detention and sent them off to their dorm 
  * Ivy looked up as her Professor asked if she was alright, she fought the tears that were threatening to fall, she sniffled as she told him that she was fine, Severus signed and stood up from his desk, he grabbed a phial of bruise salve and silently asked if he could tend to her arm
  * Ivy blushed as she held out her arm and slowly nodded her consent, his touch was warm and soft as he gently rubbed the salve into her arm where Filch had grabbed her, Severus gave her a week of detention and sent her off to her dorm
  * Ivy said a soft thank you as she left the classroom and the dungeons and once she was safely in her bed she sighed happily and that was the first time she touched herself to thoughts of her professor
  * Since then Ivy would have inappropriate thoughts and dreams about her professor and they would get filthier and naughtier as time went on, her professor also started to treat her differently since that night, he was kinder to her, gave her house points, would talk to her after class or in the halls when no one else was around
  * Ivy was even more deeply in love with her professor than ever before, she went to the yule ball alone in her fifth year, she didn't want or need a date and the whole school knew that Ivy did whatever she wanted
  * When Severus saw her at the yule ball he was left speechless, Ivy was dressed in a Slytherin green silk dress that hugged her curves and flavored out at her waist, her lips were painted a bright blood red and a green smokey eye, her hair was up in a beautifully done braid with tendrils of her smooth red hair framing her face 
  * Ivy blushed when she saw her professor watching her as she made her way around the room, talking with her brothers and sister and Harry and Hermione, Fred and George each pulled her into a dance making her laugh 
  * Her laughter filled the room and could be heard above the music, halfway through the ball Ivy excused herself to go and get some fresh air, she found an alcove out in the courtyard, she was alone for a few minutes when she heard a throat clearing from behind her, she looked over her shoulder to see her professor
  * He asked why she was out there all alone, she gave him a shy smile and told him she needed some fresh air and a moment alone, they spoke quietly for awhile, before they went back into the ball Severus asked her to dance, Ivy blushed and placed her hand in his, Severus pulled her into his arms and held her close as they danced
  * When the song came to an end Ivy thanked him for the dance and keeping her company, she boldly placed a kiss on his cheek before hurrying back to the ball before her brothers came looking for her
  * By the end of the year everything changed, Voldemort was back and a fellow student was dead, Fred and George kept Ivy between them as Dumbledore gave a speech in honor of Cedric but all Ivy wanted to do was run from the room and find someplace she could be alone
  * They had a new Defense Against The Dark Arts professor and Ivy didn't like the pink toad one bit, ivy was eightteen now and a legal adult in the wizarding world so she didn't much care about her behavior anymore
  * Ivy spent a lot of time in detention with the road along with Fred and George and in the middle of the year they had finally had enough, they were going to leave school for good
  * The night before they left never to return Ivy found herself in the dungeons outside the private chambers of her potions professor, Severus felt his wards shift and went to see who was at his door, he let Ivy in and out of the hall so she wasn't seen
  * Ivy told him that she was leaving and not coming back but before she left all she asked for was one night with him, Severus granted her request and they shared a long night full of passion and whispered promises that would never be fulfilled
  * Ivy awoke the next morning before the man next to her, she quickly got dressed and wrote him a letter saying goodbye and that she would never forget him and that she was thankful for their night together, she left the letter on the pillow she used, placed a final kiss on his lips and silently left the room
  * Ivy met up with Fred and George and their plan began, they interrupted the exams taking place in the great hall and caused total chaos, ivy looked back to the castle as they flew away to see Severus standing in the astronomy tower watching her fly away 
  * She moved into the flat with Fred and George, she told them what she did the night before and how she felt about the Potions Master, they supported her feelings and agreed not to tell anyone about what she did, a month after they left school Ivy became sick and they couldn't figure out why
  * Ivy went to see a healer where she found out she was pregnant, she knew she couldn't stay in England anymore and that she would have to leave, Fred and George didn't want her to leave but they knew she was doing it to protect her baby and they made her promise to write them everyday
  * Ivy gave them a letter to give to their parents and one for each of their siblings saying she was sorry but she had to leave and the reason why and asked them not to be mad at Severus that it was her decision and the potions professor never made an untoward comment or action against her while she was underage that she was the one who made the first move 
  * Ivy asked George to give Severus a letter for her, in it she explained that she was leaving England but not the reason why she was leaving, she told him that they would see each other again but not until it was safe for her to return
  * Ivy moved to Romania where her brother Charlie lived, she knew she would be safe there and that her parents would be happy to see her close to her brother and not halfway around the world where she wouldn't have any family
  * Charlie bought a small cottage by the reserve for Ivy and the baby to live and he would stay with her most nights so she wasn't alone
  * Ivy asked to be kept out of what was going on back home, only wanting to know if everyone was safe and alright, her parents understood knowing that Ivy didn't need the stress of worrying
  * Ivy gave birth to a beautiful baby girl on January 9, 1997 with fair skin with dark hair and onyx eyes, she named her daughter Willa Saige Snape, her daughter was a spitting image of her father, Willa was born on Severus' birthday
  * Charlie helped Ivy with Willa as much as he could knowing their mother couldn't be there for all of their safety
  * On May 2, 1998 the war ended two years after Willa was born, Ivy finally decided it was time to return home, Charlie came with her and Willa 
  * Charlie walked into the burrow first to happy shouts from their parents and all their siblings, Ivy walked in a few minutes later holding Willa in her arms
  * Fred and George saw her first, Ivy they both exclaimed happily and ran to her, they threw their arms around her and held her close, Ivy let a few tears slip free, her brothers pulled away when they heard their mum say Ivy's name, Ivy smiled at her mum and moved closer
  * Molly held Ivy's face in her hands as she cried and welcomed her home, Ivy hugged her mum as tightly as she could with Willa in her other arm, Ivy looked around at her family and gave them all a tearful smile, she introduced them all to the little girl in her arms, she said everyone this is Willa Saige Snape 
  * Molly held a hand to her chest as she took in her granddaughter, Willa waved shyly and stayed close to her mummy, Ivy saw her parents share a look and silently asked her mum what was wrong, Arthur spoke up and explained that Severus was seriously injured during the final battle and almost died
  * Ivy swayed a little bit before Charlie took Willa as Fred lead her to the chair in the corner, he went on to explain that Voldemort's snake bite him multiple times in the next but Hermione was able to stop the venom from spreading and healed the wound on his neck, Harry cut in to tell Ivy that Severus gave him a vial of his memories and she was a large part of them after their whomping willow ride with the car 
  * Ivy asked where he was and Molly replied that he was at St Mungo's, Severus could have died never knowing he was a father, Ivy quickly stood from her chair and moved towards the fireplace to floor to St Mungo's, she asked her mum to keep Willa at the burrow and if she needed anything Charlie had her bags and favorite toys
  * Ivy gave no one time to reply because she was already gone through the floor and at St Mungo's demanding to know the room for Severus Snape, they gave him his room number and she took off down the hall 
  * She stood in the room leaning back against the closed door, she watched him for a few minutes as he read a book in his hospital bed, she saw the bandage around his neck, Severus looked up when he felt someone else in the room 
  * Ivy smiled at him nervously and said hello Severus quietly, her old Potions Professor looked at her in shock and disbelief, he couldn't believe she was actually there in his room, Ivy moved to stand next to his bed, Severus asked if she was really there, she smiled at him and took his hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze
  * Ivy and Severus talked about everything that happened after that night and what he did, Ivy finally gathered up enough courage and told Severus why she left and that he had a daughter, to say Severus was shocked was an understatement
  * Ivy allowed him to use legilimency on her and watch her memories from that night to now, her memories of Willa were pulled to the front, she made sure Severus could feel how sorry she was to keep Willa from him for two years
  * Severus eased out of her memories and said in shock that Willa was born on his birthday, Ivy asked if he wanted to meet her and he could only nod, Ivy squeezed his hand and said she would be right back, she left Severus alone in his room while he processed everything
  * Ivy flood back to the burrow, Molly, Arthur and Charlie were the only ones there when she got back, Molly asked how it went and Ivy gave her a bright smile, she told them she was there to get Willa and take her to meet Severus, Molly was thrilled that he wanted to see his daughter for the first time and encouraged Ivy to take Willa and get back to St Mungo's
  * Ivy giggled at her mum's enthusiasm as she picked Willa up from where she was playing with her toys, Charlie passed her Willa's bag and gave her an encouraging smile, Ivy thanked her parents and brother before taking Willa through the floor
  * In her sweet little voice Willa asked her mummy where they were going, Ivy snuggled her close and said "My Darling Willa, this is St Mungo's, this is where you go when you are sick or get hurt, but we are here for you to meet someone, do you remember asking about your daddy, well he was hurt very badly during a fight with some very bad people, we are here to see him." 
  * Willa was excited to finally get to meet her daddy and would not stop asking her mummy questions, Ivy smiled lovingly and answered all her daughters questions, Ivy knocked on the door before walking in, Willa went silent and shyly hid her face in her mummy neck 
  * Ivy went back to Severus' side and sat on the edge of the bed, he was nervous but relaxed when Ivy smiled at him, Ivy gently set Willa on the bed in front of her and encouraged her to talk to her daddy
  * Severus' heart melted when the little girl smiled at him and introduced herself as Willa Saige Snape, her sweet little voice was enough to wash his fears away, Willa climbed up onto his lap gently as Ivy told her to be careful and not touch his neck
  * Once Willa was safely sat in Severus' lap Ivy moved to sit in the chair by the bed, she let the father and daughter talk and get to know each other, Ivy's feelings for Severus never went away she was still very much in love with him as she was in school
  * Ivy and Willa visited Severus everyday while he was in the hospital recovering and when he was released they would visit him at his house, Severus and Ivy grew close over time and slowly moved from friends to lovers, Willa already thought her mummy and daddy were together so when they moved in with Severus Willa wasn't even fazed
  * Willa was five when her parents got married and seven when they gave her a little brother 
  * Severus never went back to his post at Hogwarts but opened up his own apothecary that Ivy helped him run and brew potions, she was always his best student
  * When Willa went off to Hogwarts Severus was besides himself with worry 
  * Willa and Ryder were Ivy and Severus' only children, while Ivy was in labor for Ryder she had a lot of complications and lost a lot of blood and almost died, she pulled through but the healers said she wouldn't survive another childbirth, Severus didn't want to take the chance of losing her and they agreed that two children was enough for them
  * While Willa looked just like Severus, Ryder looked just like Ivy, Severus was an amazing and devoted father and husband, he was nothing like his own father
  * It was only supposed to be one night but what neither Severus or Ivy knew at the time was that Ivy would become pregnant and then two years later they would reunite move in together get married and have a second child, they wouldn't change how they came to be all that matters is that they were in love and lived happily ever after




	32. He Broke Her But Another Fixed Her

(20-30 chapters with an epilogue required)

Characters:

  * Albus Dumbledore 
  * Minerva McGonagall 
  * Severus Snape 
  * Gia Novale Moody
  * Lucius Malfoy 
  * Narcissa Malfoy 
  * Bellatrix Lestrange 
  * Voldemort



  
  


The Info: 

  * For years Severus Snape and Gia Moody were friends with benefits, they agreed it would be no strings attached but she broke the agreement and fell in love with Severus 
  * Gia helped Severus with the fertility potion for Lucius and Narcissa, it worked but Narcissa died during childbirth, poor Lucius he had to raise baby Draco all on his own but sweet kind Gia offered to help him 
  * Lucius appreciated her help immensely and he slowly began to change his ways and renounced his views on muggles and muggleborns, he no longer believed that one's blood status proved who you are 
  * Gia and Lucius slowly became friends because Gia was always at the manor helping with Draco, Severus and Gia still met up for their nightly friends with benefits meetings 
  * Draco was three when Gia told Severus how she felt about him, the dark wizard froze and then completely blew up saying he would never and could never love her, that he was perfectly fine with the agreement they had
  * Gia's heart broke the longer Severus spoke her eyes filled with tears and she ran from his lab in Hogwarts, she went to the only place that she felt happy, the manor where Draco gave the best hugs 
  * Lucius found her with little Draco curled up on the couch in the library and he could see the tear tracks on her face, he called for Maeve to take Draco and put him down for his nap, once they were alone Lucius went over to the couch and lifted Gia up and played her head back down on his lap
  * They sat like that for awhile with Lucius running his fingers through Gia's hair, and waited for her to tell him what was wrong, after another hour of silence Gia finally confessed what was wrong and why she was so upset, Lucius listened as she got it all out and in the open
  * Lucius couldn't believe Severus would be so blind and cruel, here was this amazingly beautiful woman who was kind, smart and would do anything for anyone who clearly loved him and he threw it all away because of feelings he held for a woman who has been dead for two years, if Gia was his witch he would never make her cry or hurt her, she would be the one he chose over all other women
  * Severus was stupid for letting this woman go and he would regret the day he lost her, Gia lived with Severus but she did not want to go back there so Lucius told her she would stay with him and Draco, he had a couple of his house elves go and retrieve her things from Severus' house and place them in the room across from his
  * Slowly but surely Gia got over Severus and began to heal her heart and it was all thanks to Lucius and Draco, they became her rock throughout her time of healing and moving on 
  * Lucius knew he was in love from the moment she moved in with them, she was amazing with his son and it made him love her even more but he knew she wasn't ready for another relationship yet
  * Gia started to look at Lucius differently six month after moving in, for the first two months Severus tried to get Gia to go back to him he even went so far as to climb in bed with her naked while she was asleep, she woke up when she felt light caresses on her body, she drew her wand and jumped from her bed and told him to leave
  * When he wouldn't leave Gia ran to Lucius' room and woke him up and told him she woke up to Severus in her room naked, Lucius jumped from his bed and told her to stay there, she crawled under the covers on Lucius' bed to wait for him to come back
  * Lucius came back a few minutes later telling her that Severus was gone and wouldn't be coming back, she didn't want to go back to her room in fear that he wouldn't listen to Lucius and come back 
  * Lucius let her stay with him and she held his hand while she fell asleep, Lucius didn't go back to sleep he stayed awake to make sure she didn't have a nightmare from what happened with Severus
  * Gia slept in Lucius' room for a week until she knew for certain that Severus was not coming back, Lucius was patient and kind with her never once forcing her to go back to her own room until she was ready
  * She never did go back to her own bed not that Lucius minded, he liked waking up in bed next to her curled up to his side 
  * One night they were laying in bed for the night Gia felt Lucius looking at her and when she locked eyes with him she saw list and longing in his icy blue eyes, she gasped when she saw it
  * Lucius moved to hover above her and let his free hand gently caress her jaw, his thumb ran along her bottom lip, he looked deep into her eyes for rejection but none never came, slowly he connected their lips 
  * The kiss was slow and built in intensity and not soon after they were both divested of their clothes and joining together as one 
  * Gia and Lucius got married a year before Draco went off to Hogwarts, he knew Gia wasn't his birth mother but for as long as he could remember she was the one who raised him with his father, so in every sense of the word Gia was his mother 
  * They raised Draco to be friends with all blood status' and without prejudice, they raised him to be kind and helpful and to be respectful to all magical creatures
  * Gia gave birth to her and Lucius' first child while Draco was away at school but he knew he was going to be an older brother and he couldn't be any more excited about it
  * When Severus realized he that Gia's feelings for him weren't one sided it was too late, she had already moved on and was happier than she ever was with him 
  * Gia and Lucius stayed strong and together when Voldemort returned and because Lucius renounced his role in the death eaters he was in danger so Albus placed him, Gia and their kids in hiding at Grimmauld place with Sirius Black
  * While they lived there with Sirius, Draco got to know his cousin, Lucius and Sirius made piece and became friends for Draco's sake, Lucius and Gia attended the order meetings
  * Seeing her father and Severus in the same room was a little awkward because Mad-Eye didn't know the real reason behind his daughter's breakup with the Potions Master, all he knew was they left on civil terms
  * When Severus saw Gia, Lucius and Mad-Eye in the same room he paled, he didn't know that the Aura didn't know the truth behind his breakup with the woman next to Lucius
  * When the meeting ended Mad-Eye stayed behind so he could visit with his daughter, son-in-law and grandkids and when Draco and Jinx went to bed Mad-Eye commented on the awkwardness between then and Severus
  * Gia took strength from Lucius holding her hand and told her father why they were not as close to Severus as they used to and the reason behind the breakup, Mad-Eye was understandably upset but let it go because his daughter was happy and in a healthy and loving marriage
  * At the next order meeting Severus was sporting a very prominent black eye, Gia winced when she saw it but when she saw the smug smirk her father was sending him she sighed and shook her head, Lucius laughed and lifted his glass in a toast to his father in law 
  * Her father and Lucius didn't get along at first but when Mad-Eye saw how happy the blonde made his daughter the accepted the man
  * The only times Gia has ever seen Lucius cry was when they got married and when Jinx was born, so when they heard that Voldemort was defeated and gone for good he let out a relieved sob and held Gia and their kids close 
  * When they heard that Severus almost died, Lucius and Severus had a long talk and made up, Severus also had a long and heartfelt talk with Gia and she forgave him overtime and they were able to become friends again 
  * Severus Snape broke her but Lucius Malfoy fixed her 




End file.
